Digimon Frontier: Pounding Rhythms
by StillDoll13
Summary: She never knew how to explain the nightmares, or the medical issues she's always had. Maybe a trip to the Digital World and being chosen to be a Legendary Warrior will give her the answers she was never even seeking. Rated T just in case. KojiXOC.
1. Chapter 1: All Aboard!

Hey guys! This is my first Digimon fan fiction! I used to love watching Digimon Frontier. And since I have an irrational distaste for even numbers I'm making a new Legendary Warrior! I'm adding a few extra 'episodes' in the series as I just blatantly insert my OC. Speaking of OC's what's a fan fiction, or any type of story for that matter, without romance. So the pairing is…OCXKoji! Tall dark and emo! Haha.

So get ready, get set, and let's go!

….

Chapter 1: All Aboard

"Lalalala You got maaaaaaaaiiiiil"

"AH!"I screeched hearing a chorus of voices sounding from the other side of my room; I flung back in my chair as if that's going to defend myself in some moronic way. I then remembered that that was my message alert . How come I always forget that? If you can't tell I'm kind of a spaz. I looked down at my touch screen phone.

_Do you wish to start? _The message said. It had absolutely no return address and I saw the sector flashing on the Yes answer. I thought for a moment wondering if this was a good idea. A mysterious message with no name appears on my phone asking me if I wanted to start something, something didn't seem right about this. I mean think about how dangerous this can be! Finally my hand lifted and I lightly clicked the _Yes_ option. I was always a reckless one. I' m the risk taker of my family, though it's not very much in comparison due to it just being my parents and I. It also got me in trouble considering I used to have really bad asthma. I've grown out of it a lot but I still carried an emergency inhaler. I also had a lot of hip surgeries to repair some problems with them. Despite the rocky start my rebellious actions never ceased to amaze my parents. I would always find a why the be the most difficult me I could be.

"_Tsukineri Neru, It's time to decide your future Neru." _A beautiful said coming from my phone suddenly. I looked down in shock.

"Um excuse me Ma'am. But who are you and what do you mean my future. I'm leaning towards something in the medical field but something that really gives me a chance to socialize with people and-"I began rambling. You see when I get nervous I can't stop talking. I'll just about anything in my arsenal just so long as there's no silence. I absolutely hate silence. It's been like that for as long as I remember. Silence gives room to think….I don't like my thoughts when it's quiet, so I avoid it all together.

"_Your Destiny is waiting. Take the 5:45 Shinbuya bound train from Jiyuugaoka Station_." I glanced up at my digital clock on my dresser, it read 5:35.

"Crap!" I said standing quickly. I knew Jiyuugaoka station was just about 2 blocks away from my family's house but I had to take in the fact of pedestrian traffic. I pulled on my brown riding boots zipping them up over my dark wash skinny jeans with the rips on the thighs. Not complete holes mind you but where they were frayed and strained. I then pulled my white water and wind proof turtle neck jacket that was lined with soft grey fur, pulling it over my burnout white off the shoulder shirt with black graphics that rested of my black take top. I had almost run out the door without my amulet and wallet. I hook the amulet around my belt loops so it hung down my right leg. It was a circular medallion looking thing with jewels over it and a black wooden polished cross sat in the center and in the center of that was a delicate metal cross. I found the matching cross earrings and headed out the door while putting them in. My wild curly red hair bouncing and I tried to tame it into a pony tail. It was a unique color ranging towards being a burgundy red that off test my light green eyes perfectly.

I panted as I jogged to get to my destination. 'Come on. Goodness Neru you're so freaking out of shape! Go to the gym once in a while.' I scolded myself teasingly... I was by no means fat, but I was also not slender. Years of being a hell-raiser prevented that. Despite being in my early teens I've developed enough for the boys to start taking notice. Jerks. But wearing a super thin slip on knee brace on my knees, under my jeans, wasn't helping my speed as well as my curviness. I'm not the type of girl who denies compliments just to get more compliments. I know for a fact I'm pretty attractive. I just believe I'm not as attractive as people make me out to be. I believe I'm at least just an average girl, pretty enough to catch an eye but not interesting or outstanding enough to keep the attention….especially when I open my mouth.

I rushed though the crowds calling out apologize as I passed people. I had to stop once because a lady's bag of groceries broke open. I couldn't just leave her there. Honestly people these days just walk by someone in need like its nothing. They're always either too busy with their own lives or too nervous to help them. I'm too much of an idiot not to help…..I have an issue talking to strangers. By the time I got my ticket and ran up the steps I had three minutes before the train left. I slid though the train's doors with a minute to spar I panted as I did."WO! Tsukineri Neru takes the win! "I said and my victory cut short as I felt a body run into me from behind and we both sank to the ground.

"S-Sorry Miss" the body with the goggles and hat panted. "I-I only had a minute left." He said as he leaned against the door.

"Oh! It's no problem at all. I was in a hurry myself!" I chirped giving the silly boy a smile of encouragement.

"I can't believe I made it" Suddenly both our phones go off and we glance down at them. I noted that almost everyone person's phone, if they were under the age of 18, was going off too. I looked up and noticed a boy with black hair in a ponytail, his hair in a bandana with what looked like tiger strips. He glanced me and Goggles (yes I nicknamed him) way before looking at his phone. Looks like he got this message to. As my thoughts where voiced in a more questioning matter by Goggles, I checked my phones message saying I needed to transfer to the six o'clock subway. Goggles next to me let out a groaned and stood, telling at the world that he was trying as hard as he could, as I giggled. HE glanced down at me with a goofy and silly smiled. "Sorry! I bumped into you without introducing myself! I'm Kanbara Takuya!"He said with a grin I return a tamer one. He helped be to my feet.

"I'm Tsukineri Neru. It's nice to meet you Kanbara-San! I said with a grin. We chatted a bit while we waited nervously for the train to stop. As soon as the door opened and skipped out a jogged into the crowd. Not hearing Kanbara-San yelling out after me. I jogged to the elevators…wait….no! I hated elevators! I groaned as I nervously stepped to one. It opened soon after I pressed the button. A girl appeared next to me, her hat a light pink and looking like it had cat ears. She stepped in while I hesitated.

She looked back. "Are you ok miss? "She asked and I looked up.

"Oh! I um yes! I'm just…nervous of elevators "I said blushing in embarrassment. She smiled and took my hand gently and tugged me in.

"It's ok. I'm here with you!" She chirped and held my hand as we went down. As we did I saw Kanabara-San making a launch to the elevator next to ours? WE descended down, farther and farther, faster and faster. I groaned and griped the girls hand tightly. Soon the little light that tells us what floor where on….kept….going…on…after..the..bottom..floor….eeep! I whimpered out. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF-"I sobbed out softly. I really hated elevators. My muscles where so tense and I'm sure the girls hand was turning blue. Soon, and thankfully we came to a stop. Both our phones sounded as I let go of her hand with a sheepish grin.

"It's up to you now….which will you chose?" The ladies voice sounded from my phone. I looked around the large underground train stations. There were plenty of options open for me to choose from the many colorful trains, being bored by even more kids. I looked over to ask the girl what train she was going to choose but she was gone. I didn't even know her name; she was so nice to me too. I hope to meet her again! I smiled at the thought and jogged off to choose a train.

I ended up picking a nice teal colored train. I stepped into the door and as soon as I did it closed almost hitting my butt on the way. "Hey!" I murmured rubbing my bum slightly. I looked out the window and saw Kanbara-San running to catch the train next to me which was starting to pull out. He's…not going to make it. I looked over panicked as I rushed to the window, my fists gripping. Come on….come on….come on…YES! I grinned seeing him grip the back of the train's bars. ""Yes! Way to go Kanbara-San!" I murmured under my breath. I frowned looking around. I was….alone. I shivered noting the deep silence around me. You see I hate silence because when there silence I begin to think dark things. I don't know why but I do. AT night I have horrible nightmares where I'm drowning in darkness and I'm in pain. The scariest thing is the silence and…and the nothingness.

The train was moving fast now in a dark tunnel only adding to the panic I felt. My hand moved towards my pocket where my inhaler was. Then I heard a sliding door open and I looked up. It was the Bandana boy from the train earlier. He looked up and saw me sitting there on the seat. He looked for only a moment before looking away with a sense of superiority. He sat down across from me, looking out the window. I sighed, relaxing a bit. Sure it was quiet but at least I wasn't alone. I stood and bowed at the waist to him. "Arigato!"I chimed and he looked my way confused.

"What are you thanking me for? "He said. I noted his voice was slightly dark but at the same time very smooth and soothing.

"I was nervous that I was alone on here. Your presence is enough to put me at ease enough to last for a bit. If you don't mind…can I talk to you? You don't have to answer or anything. You can tune me out if you like. I just don't like silence. It makes me nervous. People ignore me all the time. My parents do to even though they love me dearly. You see when I'm nervous I tend to ramble. Oh just like I'm doing right-"

"Ok," The boy said. "You can talk but be a little more quiet and don't expect me to answer you unless it necessary" He said not even looking at me. I smiled and thanked him again. I sat down and began speaking in a soft matter. I spoke about just anything I could. I was surprised that on some topics he turned and looked at me. Like when I was talking about my dog, Chewy, a wiener dog that I named for his habit of chewing on just about anything. Give me a break! I was like, six….ok I was older. Most of the time though he truly did ignore me. I wasn't hurt. I knew I was annoying and got on peoples nerves. Well everyone but this guy. He just seemed to block me out with ease. He didn't seem to mind the talking as long as it wasn't too loud. I could tell this boy was something special. Even though he's acting all mean and touch I think he has a soft center! I'm very talented at reading people. I smiled at the thought of hanging out with this boy more.

I was just telling him about my issues in my Pre-Calculus class when train began acting oddly. The lights flickered. Both of us looked up. "What's happening now?" I asked the thin air. I gave a call when the train lurched, tossing me from my seat. I was being tossed and turned around the compartment until the Bandana boy reached out and griped my arm tightly pulling me too him as he gripped the bar. "Just hang on "He said. A loud annoying screeching noised filled the air. I was coming from out phones. I pulled mine out as Bandana boy wrapped my arm around the pole so I wouldn't go flying and pulled out his. She winced as we were still tossed out. I looked at him in shock…for a moment I thought I saw a transparent figure appear around him. It was some kind of wolf man. It was so odd. I didn't have time to think before our phones began to glow. They shined brightly and seemed to disintegrate and be replaced by an odd device. It was a shining white with deep purple designs on it.

"Welcome to the Digital World, Neru. "It said, the same feminine voice from before. "This is your D-Tector." I looked down at the odd symbol of the screen. "M-My what?!"I asked but the voice didn't answer me. The jostling stopped and the ride smoothed out. I looked up at Bandana boy as he looked at me. We both looked to our hands on the pole. He had his wrapped around mine. I turned a little pink in the cheeks as did he. I assumed we both assumed it was stupid to get too embarrassed over it since it was to help me. So it's not that bad a situation to be embarrassed over. I noted that his hand was soft yet slightly calloused. He withdrew his hand. I looked up at him. "Thanks" I said to him with a smile. He looked back and though he didn't smile in return his face was gentler." Don't mention it "he said and helped me stand. Such a gentleman. "Oh by the way, I'm Tsukineri Neru" I said to him thinking it was odd I didn't know his name.

"Minamoto Koji" He said with a nod and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He moved forward to look at the window. "You got that message right?" He asked not sparing a glance.

"Yeah I did! It was so we-…..oh my gosh" I murmured looking past him out the window. "W-Where are we Minamoto-San?" I asked softly looking out as these odd ghost things passed us. Hey, their kinda cute!

"Well, telling by what the voice said, We're in the Digital World" Koji said not looking at me. I looked at him before standing next to him and looked out with window too. What have I gotten myself into!

…

Well there you go! Chapter one! I might start working on chapter 2 soon. How was it? Did I play the three main characters we saw ok? I made Takuya odd but kind and loud. Zoe was kind but disappeared before she got attached to Neru (due to her past), and Koji was silent and slightly cold but not outright mean. I hate went people portray him that way. He's cold and everything but not a bad guy!

Till Next time here on Digimon Frontier: Pounding Rhythms


	2. Chapter 2: Lobomon: Warrior of Light

BACK AGAIN! I just felt compiled to start on the newest chapter right away! So ready! Set! GO! I realized I forgot to do the disclaimer in the last chapter! SO let's take it away gang!

All Legendary Warriors(Including Neru): StillDoll13, or Amaterasu-Chan, Does not own Digimon, Frontier or otherwise, she does however own Neru,

…

Chapter 2: Lobomon: Warrior of Light

Koji and I watched in something between horror and shock as we passed through the so called 'Digital World.' I shook my head, positive I hit my head when the train went crazy. It's that or Mom put some special mushrooms in dinner. I shook my head again, unable to comprehend this.

"Ah. Ok Minamoto-San I get that but where exactly is that?" I asked the boy next to me. Koji ignored me again as he opened the window and looked out. He glanced at me before jerking his head to the side, indicating it was ok to come up as do the same with him. I nodded and opened the window next to his and leaned out. "Woaaaah!" I said with a bright smile. This was so cool! Tracks seemed to be suspended in the air and there were patches of ground, which was covered in grass and trees, floating as well. "I've never seen anything like it! Have you Minamoto-San!?" I asked him leaning out the window a bit further.

Koji shook his head in answer, he seemed to glare at the world in distaste. I could tell he was a guy who didn't like surprises and this was a pretty big surprise. He was a guy who liked control and if not that, to know what was going on.

We sat in quiet for a bit and for the first time it didn't bother me. Probably because I was so caught up in this world around me and its shining brilliance. It was a lot to take in but in all honestly I was excited. Something was starting and it was sure to be amazing! I suddenly stopped and thought. My parents that I left behind, what would they think. They'd be mad at me being missing of course but if they knew the situation. I had a doctor appointment today and I make sure to never miss those. I had a passed and had an epileptic at a talent show. I had been behind stage getting ready to go on for my singing. My heart pounded and my limbs felt light from the adrenaline that was coursing though my veins. I stepped out and looked out in the audience and began my song. A few notes later everything went black and I woke up in the hospital. Since they found nothing imminently wrong I was sent home and scheduled for today to be when we go back and look over the results. I was a bit-

"What the heck was that?" Koji says looking up at the sky. I looked up to catch the ending of what I assumed to be an amazing light show. There was now more land out in the floating area. I shrugged in answer since I had missed what happened do to my ramblings. See what I mean about my thoughts be troublesome. We soon approached a station and out train came to a stop. If I didn't know better I'd think the train was alive or something he…he…he….it's not right? The doors popped open and Koji got out first and assisted me out. Again, he is such a gentlemen. Who said chivalry was dead!?

"_Koji Minamoto it is time for you commence your search_" That voice again! It was coming from his D-Tector thing! Koji dug it from his pocket and we looked at it, me from over his shoulder. He glanced at me with a raised eyebrow but sighed. I chuckled sheepishly at me forgetting his personal space.

"My search? For what?" He asked, scowling at the device getting annoyed with the vagueness of the voice and it's audacity to order him around.

"_The Spirit_" It answered back in a quick way like it was getting annoyed with him. (**A/N: Sorry it's just I kind of see it that way. Lol like: "Stop messing around with questions and get started!) **

"How do you know my name?" Koji said getting even more irked at the device.

"_Find the spirit and you will find the answer to all your questions_." It answered back, low and behold, vaguely once more. It seemed to be answering his questions with statements that made us question more! So annoying! I was losing my temper and I find myself to be a patient person!

"Not good enough. I'm not some lap dog you can order around, ya know?" Koji said clenching his fist in annoyance. I could tell this voice was rubbing him the wrong way and for my own safety took a few steps back. I didn't want him getting mad at me in his bad mood. The device just buzzed in response not giving him an answer to the of course rhetorical question. "What is this spirit anyway?" The device was still buzzing. "I mean how do we even know how to find it?" He asked the device. I took in notice he said we. He wasn't going to abandon me. I felt really touched to the point I can't put into words. I honestly thought that at the first chance he would dump me off and be on his merry and quiet way but he proved me wrong. Well when you think about it this matches his character in two ways. For one, he always does the least expected of him. He was a rebel, kind of like me but in a different way. Also he was more compassionate than he appeared to be on the outside. He wasn't going to dump some girl off on her own, especially when they would seem to be involved in the same thing. If there was perhaps another person to push me off on then he would but there apparently wasn't so the job fell to him. I know I should feel insulted at needing to be 'looked after' but I didn't. It was sweet. Or maybe I'm reading too much into the we thing….yeah probably. He probably thought I was just going to follow him anyway whether he liked it or not…which is true!

The scene finally flashed out as he glared at its silence. Suddenly a orb or sort popped out showing a dot on it. I was kind of like a holographic map of sorts. "What the heck is this?" he asked.

"I think it's a map Minamoto-San" I said sarcastically with a soft chuckle. He rolled his eyes at me before sighing. "This just keeps getting weirder by the second." I giggle and nod when suddenly a loud annoying voice sounded behind me.

"You're telling me" The train said and went on its merry way…

"THAT TRAIN JUST FREAKING TALKED!"I called pointing a finger at it. What in the world!? It was pure irony that he saying that very sentence reinforced that statement for us.

"Tsukineri, keep it down. If you don't hurry up I'll leave you behind" Koji said and I turned. "Ah! Right Minamoto-San!" I said and jogged after him quickly. I understood that the rules still stood and kept it down, talking softly. Though I didn't talk as often now that my mind was occupied by the space we ourselves were now occupying. We walked through this odd metal town, pipes and steel buildings everywhere. The was steam and smoke rising from all direction and these odd little…bunny…..things? I looked around. "Ne, Minamoto-San?"

"Yeah?"

"…How long do you think we'll be here for?" I ask softly peering at the sky for a moment. He looked perplexed for a moment as he contemplating this question. "Not sure" he said looking back down at the map. We looked up when we heard boyish giggling coming out way on the next street over. Jogging down the road was the oddest pair I've ever seen. A large reddish-brown haired boy in a blue and yellow jumpsuit…thing. And a small mousy brown haired boy with a hat almost too big for his head. They both grinned like idiots.

"Well there goes an accident waiting to happen" Koji murmured looking as they passed with an wide eyed expression for a moment. "They really shouldn't be wandering alone around this place." I opened my mouth to point out that's exactly what we're doing but his look shut me up. "But oh well," Koji said with an exasperated tone of sorts. He began walking forward and I matched his pace. "I'm not here to play baby-sitter" He murmured and I stopped. "Minamoto-San….that's not how you feel about me being here right?" I murmured softly at first and then my nerves kicked in. "I mean I can leave whenever you want me too! I don't want to be annoying even though I know you already think I am. It's just that you got a map and I don't and I honestly do-"

"Tsukineri, quiet for a sec. I'm not baby-sitting you. I know you have the capability to take care of yourself and you can ,hopefully, stay out of trouble. Just because we're walking together doesn't mean I'm babysitting you or taking care of you. We're just walking together for a while until you get your own purpose or whatever. And if that leads us to stay together so be it. "Koji said his eyes closed as he looked over his shoulder in a bored way. "Now keep walking or I'm leaving you behind anyway" He said and kept walking. I smiled brightly and ran to keep up. "Arigato Minamoto-San!" I said gratefully.

"Stop thanking me for stuff I don't do. And what did I say about keeping it down" He murmured not looking at me. I nodded sheepishly but smiled again. _Really though, Arigato…Koji. _

…_._

"Gahhhh this is getting now where" Koji growled softly as we stood in the middle of the forest. The map had lead us here and was just flashing motionlessly. I sighed and looked around. "This is getting old" he sighed and I agreed once more. Suddenly the map disappeared and I gave a growl of my own.

"Great now what?" I crossed my arms but then Koji pointed off to the distance, where we saw an odd entrance of some kind. _Oh no oh no oh no! I had to ask! You looove screwing with me don't you universe!_

"It's probably better to stay away from creepy holes in the wall." Koji said with a sigh, but then his dark blue eyes shined with determination. "But I didn't come all this way to play it safe" he growled.

"You sure Minamoto-San" I said chuckling nervously. "I hear it's a great pass time!" Please don't make me go in the dark small whole. It's like the elevator. I'm really claustrophobic so a tiny boxy where aim trapped I'm not going to like. Just like the tiny dark hole Koji was approaching as he ignored me!

"This better not be someone's idea of a joke." Koji murmured but then looked back at me. "Hey…what's up your shaking." Darn it! He noticed. I hid my hand in my jack sleeves.

"I'm…clausterphobic"I murmured shamefully. I was embarrassed by my stupid fear. I know it was irrational but I couldn't help it.

"Relax it looks a lot bigger on the inside than out here" Koji sad taking my wrist and pulling me with him. OH gosh Koji I'm going to-hey he's right. I silently thanked Koji. I wouldn't have entered if not for his pushiness. I looked around at the large cavern. "Ok," He said failing to notice his grip on my arm was still strong. "Maybe now" He said and pulled out the D-Tector. It was blank.

"Seems to be blank Minamoto-San"

"I see that!"

"…Minamoto-San?"

"What!?"

"My fingers are turning blue."

"Oh…sorry" He murmured and let go, still seeming annoyed but his cheeks where just as pink as mine were.

That's when we head the screaming. "Minamoto-San! its sounds like those boys from earlier!" I said. He nodded and grabbed my wrist again, a bit roughly, and pulled me in the direction. "Speed it up or I'm leaving you!" He called but I knew he was just in a hurry and I think a bit concerned. I nodded and speed up to match his speed. "Hai!" I said failing to notice how we were now holding hands. I think he didn't notice either.

…

We soon arrived at the end of a tunnel we took. I let him go, still failing to notice I had his hand in the first place as I panted. Man I really was out of shape. Koji looked down intensely and I followed his gaze. I gasped deftly. The two boys from earlier were being attacked from those ghost type Digimon. (We learned what these things were called from when we asked for directions. Or really I asked for directions. Koji was too stubborn . I also asked some questions about where we were and what they were before Koji called me away) But now those things looked more like evil bunnies. "Mina-" I started to say we need to help them when Koji already sprung into action. Sliding down the curved wall before then sliding down a pole. He landed with a (somewhat sexy) arrogant smirk on his face. The things then launched at him. I quickly followed his path down and landed on crouched knees. I winced a bit as the impact hurt my knees. I ran to the two boys as Koji picked up a pole and began beating the crap out of the things. Honestly where did the boy learn that. I kicked some of the things away from me though most focused on Koji since he was more of a threat. I approached right when the one of the boys asked who that was. I skidded to a stop. "D-Don't worry" I panted with a goofy smile. "He's on outside!"

"Oh" said the little boy with the big hat. "Then who are you?" He asked looking up at me.

"Oh Hi! I'm Tsukineri Neru!" I chirped introducing myself with a bow. I kicked one of the things away. "At your service!" The young boy grinned.

"I'm Himi Tommy!" He said with a smile. "And this is Shibayama J.D." He said pointed to the jumpsuit boy, who protested that he could introduce himself to a pretty lady, when I suddenly gasped.

"Minamoto-San!" I called out as he was dog piled in the demonic bunny Digimon! But suddenly they were flying everywhere, I had to bat the away from my self sometimes. Koji had suddenly started spinning and knocking them away with his pole. He sat back with a big arrogant smirk and I cheered. He looked over at me and offered me a smirk as well accepting my praise. He, somewhat, smiled at me and that made me happy. He should do that more often. I returned the smirk with a smile when suddenly one of the Digimon, who feel from the ceiling growled. "Oh yeah human! Don't smile just yet!" And suddenly it was surrounded by swirls of lightly. In its place was now a huge disgusting sludge monster. Koji looked in shock as J.D., Tommy, and I and a mental freak out. "That's nasty!"I screamed. "And yet….so cool."

"I'll eat you up!"The thing kind of…slurred I guess. It wounded nasty and moist sounding. Suddenly my D-Tector made a noise. "Raremon, a sewer Digimon. If the smell of its rotting flesh doesn't knock you out, then its acid sludge attack will!" Huh….it actually sounded really catchy. Who know disembodied voices had a sense of humor.

The thing turned me the boys and my direction and sent, what I assume to be the acid sludge attack, our way. I grasped J.D.'s hand and pulled him with me in a run but could get to tommy. Luckily Koji cot him out of the way and held the hid protectively as the attack burned holes in the floor of the arena were where stationed in at the moment, not good!

I lead J.D. towards a tunnel and told him to hang tight. Behind us Kanbara-San and the girl from the elevator came jogging up with two off looking Digimon. No time for hellos at the moment. I saw Koji running with Tommy clutched in his arms protectively as he did. Koji…you wonderful idiot! I took a few running steps but he called out. "Tsukineri stay where you are! No point in you getting chased too!" he yelled as Kanbara and the others were talking (yelling on Kanbara's part) about something like 'spirit evolving'. My mind focused on Koji and little Tommy backing away from the monster approaching them.

"Koji!" I called out forgetting all politeness. "Behind you!" Too late, his foot already slipped and he felt to his knees. Koji clutched Tommy closer and growled up at the monster like a cornered animal he glanced in my direction then to Tommy. He wanted to toss Tommy to me. But that would leave him too…. No…

"SPIIIIRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIT"I heard a scream from behind me. Both I and Koji looked over at Kanbara-San. With a growl he held out his hand, a band of light, like the one from earlier that brought this horrible monster here, circled his hand. He took his D-Tector and hit the band with it yelling. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" He was encased in the bands of what I can guess was data. "Agunimon!" Before us was no longer sweet nice Kanbara-San. Instead there was a large human type Digimon with read armor and spikey blond hair. He attacked the Raremon slamming him into the wall and causing him to spew the disgusting green acid everywhere. He jumps in front of Koji and Tommy.

"Go on this is your chance to get away!" He said in a much raspier voice than Kanbara-sans. All of a sudden….he was back to plain Kanbara. We all blinked for a moment. "What's going on? I turned back into me!?" He said as Tommy and Koji stood. Raremon stood back up and yelled. "Still here!" he said and attacked again. Kanbara knocked Tommy to the side for protection but in the process knocked Koji into the hole behind him. "Oh! Oh no!" Kanbara yelled right before I screamed as I heard him yell on his way down.

"KOJI!"

The sewer Digimon laughed and shot a pointless shot into the wall so light shown down into the hole. Seconds later there was a brilliant flash as all the lights pointed to the hole. "SPIRITTT!"' Koji called form somewhere in the hole and I'm pretty sure I heard the mysterious voice from the phone say something about it being time. "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!...Lobomon!" And then the cavern was filled with a bright light! Everything looked so beautiful. Floating in the air was a human Digimon in wolf armor and blond short hair. We all stared in amazement at the beauty and the …well.. brightness of it all. Could it be…Koji?

Kanabara grinned. "Did I look that cool!" He said chuckling and Tommy nodded in enthusiastic agreement. "Yeah but different"

Koji, or who every took his place, landed with a grunt and spread his arms challengingly. The Digimon next to me held up a green book that he pulled from who the hell knows where, and began speaking.

"That's the legendary warrior of light, Lobomon!" He said I noted he had a very sophisticated voice. The elevator girl (got to figure out her name) breathed out in an amazed tone.

"I've never seen anything…more beautiful…in my whole life!"She said and J.D. Agreed quickly with a general 'me neither'

"You can say that again!" Kanbara-San said grinning brightly.

For once, in maybe the history of ever, Tsukineri Neru was completely speechless and at a loss of words.

"Acid Sludge!" Called Raremon and spewed the acid towards Lobomon who ,in Koji's voice, called out "Lobo Kendo!" This caused him to have a…light saber? Eh I like Star Wars so I guess I can't complain. He fended off the attack and jumped up to Raremon's head stabbing him. Raremon called out and turned dark as a data stream surrounded him. Lobomon jumped in front of him and called out. "Now you talking garbage heap! Prepared to be recycled!" He raised a his D-Tector and swiped the data stream. "Fractal Code…Digitize!" Soon Raremon was gone and Koji was back in Lobomon's place. He went to his hands and knees and I wasted no time in rushing to him. "Minamoto-San!" as the girl behind me yelled something in Italian. Kanbara was soon rushing to, with Tommy close behind, to Koji. I got there first and knelt down to him. "Hey are you ok. Here let me help you up!" Kanbara said and reached to do so at the same time I did.

"Don't touch me" Koji growled and, though he was looking at Kanbara, I took it as I shouldn't either. "I don't need your help! Or anyone else's!" He stood, his back to me so he couldn't see my hurt expression. "But I guess I should thank you for saving me. I always repay my debts" He said to Kanbara.

"I didn't save you so you'd owe me!" Kanabara insisted a bit peeved at Koji's attitude. But Koji ignored him.

"My name is Koji Minamoto….and you are?" Koji said looking to Kanbara. When said firehead didn't answer he got a little irritated but covered it up with a bravado attitude. "Well….aren't you going to tell me? I can't repay you if I don't know your name" He said.

"I'm Takuya Kanbara"

"Takuya huh?...See ya." He said giving a two finger salute as he walked away, leaving me confused at what to do. The elevator girl approached me with a smile.

"Nice to see ya again. I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Orimoto Zoe!"

"Hi. I'm Tsukineri Neru. Nice to meet you Orimoto-San!" I said though it wasn't as enthusiastic as it would have been.

She nodded and began walking away. "Come on guys, let's go! This place smells like bad fish!" She said and the others shrugged. I just kind of stood there….what do I do.

"Hey Neru-San!" Kanbara called before they walked away. "Why don't you come with us! No point in traveling with Mr. I-Can-Do-Anything-On-My-Own!"He snorted. I began to think about it before I smiled. I bowed to them all and answered.

"No thanks'….Takuya-San" I murmured still bowed. "I wish to remain with Minamoto-San" I said before straitening and flashing a bright smile. "Ja'ne!" I said and ran, leaving their calls behind me as I ran out the way me and Koji came. I hoped to catch up to him and maybe ask numerous times to let me travel with him. He said he doesn't need anyone but….I know from experience that isn't true. People need people, as cheesy as that sounds. Even when we believe we're strong enough on our own, we fall on times where we wish someone had been there. I'm going to be there for Koji! Weather he likes it or not!...Also I still have no idea what to do!

I ran up as fast as I could to the top of the stairs exiting into the light of day, my hand rising to block the light from hurting my eyes. I didn't slow down still I got into short of a clearing, where those ghost Digimon flew above. "W-Which way could he have-"

"Looking for little old me?" A smooth soothing voice said from behind. I whirled and saw, low and behold, Koji looking up at me with calm and neutral expression as he laid lazily against a tree. I looked at him for a moment before I dropped to my knees(OW!), still panting.

"Please. Allow me to travel with you." I started bowing to the grown in a respectful manner.. "I know you said you don't need help with anything or form anyone, but I wish to continue being your traveling companion! I'll cook and everything. I have some skill in that area. I know I ramble I know I can be annoying, I know you probably don't like me- " Here I go again.

"Neru"

"And I know that I'm probably a burden that will probably talking your ear off-"

"Neru"

"But you see I really want to-"

"Tsukineri!" Koji called though I thought he was on the edge of laughter. I looked up in shock. "….you can come. There's no need to bow or anything. Get up. You could have just asked you annoying girl." He said looking away from me. I stood quickly and almost hugged him but he held up a hand. "Neru, the rules still stand." He said and I quickly nodded and laid against the tree like him, though without my hands behind my head. We lapsed into a peaceful silence.

"Naru?"

"Yeah Minamoto?"

"Call me by my first name. It's only fair since I'm calling you by yours"

"Right!"

"….Neru"

"Yes Koji-San?"

"….can you really cook?"

…

DUNDUNDUN! Did ya think she was going to go with the other group? NOT A CHANCE! Lol Yeah the next chapter might take longer since it's one of my add ins. Neru will be getting her spirit! I'm going to sketch it and put it on my page for reference and maybe her regular form too!

Till Next time on Digimon Frontier: Pounding Rhythms!


	3. Chapter 3: The Sweet Music of Rizumumon

Hey guys! This chapter was hard since it wasn't an actual chapter. I really had to plan it out though is started out with a vision. Special thanks to hector 4349 for favoring my story! You're the first! And too, and for him and Taz-Sae for following it! After this chapter I will like to get at least five reviews before I post the next chapter. It's because an author's ego much be stroked so that we provide out writing! Ok let's get started, Disclaimer Koji.

Koji: She doesn't own Digimon in anyway. Just Neru.

READY SET GO~!

…

Chapter 3: The Sweet Music of Rizumumon!

Koji and I had a sort of agreement. I could talk to him as much as I wanted as long as I wasn't too loud, he wasn't trying to focus or sleep,_ I_ needed to focus or sleep, and not to always expect a response beyond a simple noise or gesture. It was easier than you would think. I honestly enjoyed it greatly, traveling with Koji that is. We'd walk or simply laze around during the day, depending on how we were feeling, and then at night he would gather or hunt something up for me to cook. My mom had taught me to cook from a young age, using the old, 'you're never too young to learn something'. It was one to of the past times I really enjoyed doing. Not only did it bring me closer to my mom but it also smelling the aromas that fill the air, experimenting with what you can make, and tasting what you made with your own to hands is an amazing experience. It kind of makes you proud to know you made something special, especially when it ends up being good! Thinking of my mom brought forth a lot of thoughts. Did she miss me? How worried was she? Was she angry with me for disappearing? Then in the back my mind that thought popped up, something that was always in the back of my mind, shoved back there out of nervousness of the answer. Why don't I look like her? My mom was beautiful, she was thin and lithe, not to mention tall. She also had light blonde hair and brown eyes. My dad was also tall, but his coloring was dark from his hair to his tan toes. I didn't really look like either one of my parents. I always just chalk it up to relative DNA. Mom said a cousin on her side had my hair and eyes. But there's always the doubt, you know? One of my friends would always joke that kids always believe their adopted at least once in their life. But come on! That's crazy! My parents defiantly would have told me about it, especially considering I'm older now. I would understand if I was a little kid and they didn't want to tell me, but I'm a teenager now, and I know for a fact that my parents would tell me. This isn't some soap opera! I'm normal….well not normal but-

"Things are really different here" Koji murmured, mostly to his self but it still brought me from my thoughts. See what happens when I don't talk?! "The digital world's air smells sweet"

"Yeah you're right Koji-San!" I answered happy that for once he started up conversation, which he does rarely but does on occasion. "It seems like everything here is fresh and clean. Back home everything's kind of polluted and nasty huh?" I asked looking up at him. I walked forward slightly. I giggled and began jogging forward into a clearing a little ahead, Koji followed behind; hands in his pockets as he looked off to the side. I got out into the clearing and spun around, my arms open. It was beautiful like everything else in this place. The grass really was greener on this side, just as the sky was bluer and the flowered brighter and sweeter. Some flying Digimon flew overhead and I grinned slightly. I looked over my shoulder to Koji. "Isn't it wonderful Ko-?"I said but then a rumbling started from under foot. We were knocked to our knees. Koji jumped into action. "Neru get back here!" He said rushing forward his hand reaching out for mine as the ground began to crumble beneath me. I slowly began to fall into the hole when Koji caught my jacket sleeve. He grunted as he tried to hold me up. He was lying on his stomach and trying to lift me out with all the strength he had. "Just hang in there Neru I got you." The earth around him began to slowly crumble away. I gasped. "Koji You have to let me go!" I called to him. His expression became torn between shock and an odd anger that I didn't understand. His tone matched the expression, "What?!"He growled. "Neru I'm not going to let you-" I cut him off.

"Koji, we'll both fall at this rate! I'll be fine! You said I can take care of myself and I don't want to be hurt because of my Idiot mistake!" I said up to him. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared. It was almost paralyzed. I glanced down at the dark hole, and almost had a premonition of what could be waiting below for me. Not to mention my little claustrophobic issue.

"Neru-" Koij choked out, his eyes full of tenacious determination. I looked up at him and seeing him, struggling to save me, steeled my resolve. I wasn't going to let him fall because I was too much of an idiot to watch where I was going.

"I'll see you soon. Ok Koji-San?" I said with a soft sweet smile. I knew he wouldn't let go, the stubborn, wonderful, jerk. I slowly slid out of my jacket, and began the plummet.

"NERU!" I heard from above me before I hit the first rock, right on the back of my head, and passed out.

…

I awoke slightly later when I crashed down into the underground lake. No you heard me right, an underground lake! I was now regretting slipping out of my water proof jacket, since now I had to swim to the side of the lake shivering my booty off. I pulled myself up onto the brown rock gasping and choking. I, out of habit, reached for my pocket to get my inhaler, just in case, before remembering….my inhaler's in….my jacket. I groaned and glared at the ceiling, life really did hate me…._oh my gosh_.

The ceiling was…was beautiful. It was like crystal, so many colors dancing in the pale white surface. It looked like a pearl shining in a beautiful brilliance with colors dancing on it, like pink, blue, green, purple. It lit the water below it, and in return the water caused lights to shine up at the ceiling in the way only water would do. It shattered and refracted in so many patterns that in my head I began putting music to the moves of the light. It was the most breathtaking think I've ever seen. Well except for maybe when Koji Digi- Wait….KOJI! I sat up quickly knowing I had to find him. That persistent boy would be searching for me if not for my safety than for his own pride.

I stood up and looked around the cavern. It was large and covered in stalagmites and stalactites and the sound of dripping water sounded. I looked up and saw the hole I must have fallen in though. Funny, there was no light shining though, that must mean I fell pretty far or there had been a cave in after I fell through, plugging up the hole. Either way, I knew Koji wouldn't find me that way and I wouldn't be going out the way I came. I'll have to find another way out.

I felt myself begin to shiver uncontrollably, it was freezing in here! I glanced at my fingers noting my nails where getting a blue tint. Crap! You see I have bad circulation so I get cold really easily as is! Now I'm in the cold dark cave while being soaking wet! I had to get moving so my blood would pump faster and warm me up. I glanced around quickly trying to come up with a solution. I remember from a trip my family took to a nature park and how we went into a beautiful red rock cave. It was so fun seeing the river that ran through it and the tiny mini water falls it made. We even got to get a drink from it since it was a fresh water river. The scary part was when the guide turned out the lights. I felt the silence and the cave walls began to close in on me and make me panic. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to make it go away. It felt like the ominous presence was crushing me. I had to use my inhaler for the first time in 2 years that day. When you're in a cave it's hard to get you bearings. The echoes cause it hard to listen and it's hard to maneuver. Also their riddled with so many passageways that you can't be sure you're going the right way. It's dangerous since you don't know when you're going to hit a chasm or maybe get stuck in a too small passage way. That's why the guide said if you were ever lost in a cave the best thing to do was stay put and wait for help! And though I stood completely behind that choice and would tell any young child that, that was the smart choice, I don't think my situation came to the guides mind. I sighed and looked around again. To my far left there was a bunch of passages riddling the walls. Some touched the ground so I could walk them a fit and others where high up into wall and were small that only something could fly through it, if it was tiny. I shivered at the thought of just what that implies. SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I DON'T TALK! I sighed and began mumbling to myself how this was stupid as I chose the first hole I saw.

It's amazing how fate can be so metaphoric in the saying: _'The right path isn't always the strait and wide, but the rocky and narrow.'_

…

I've been walking forever! And have you ever seen a claustrophobic person walking down a tiny cave path that goes from: tight to wide, tight too wide, tight too wide, tight to wide,-I'M GOING CRAZY!

I let out a frustrated sigh. I've been down here for hours! Koji's probably going stir crazy….but not as bad as be! Ah it's tight again! The walls were closing in, suffocating me as I slid in-between the two walls on the passage, my curves not really helping me. I wring my hands together though I wasn't cold due to my panic causing dopamine into my system. I was practically hyperventilating before I saw another light at the end of the tunnel I was traveling in! Now I do not normally recommend running into the light but this time I'll condone it. _Was this the way out!?_ I thought happily as I broke through the opening.

My expression dropped. Thiiiiiis was definitely not the way out. I froze as I stared at the room around me. It was like a horror sy-fi movie seen, where the heroine stumbles into the nesting area of the enemy aliens. Thousands and thousands of sleeping Digimon were before me. They were the weird worm things; they had the coloring of wasps with lightning bolt designs on their sides. They had wide dangerous looking purple jaws and sharp stingers on their tails. I began to shake at the ominous feeling I was getting here. I had a feeling that if they woke up that they would appreciate the wakeup call. I couldn't but to help back up a bit. But when I did I kicked and rock and it went clattering away. The sound echoed loudly in the cavern Darn it darn it darn it! I looked quickly at the Digimon and noticed them shift a bit but then settle back down. _Phew! I'm ok! All I have to do is stay quiet and…oh gosh….I'm dead aren't I? _

Suddenly my D-Tector started up, the voice that started all of this started up before I could shut it up! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY!

"_Dokunemon, a larva Digimon, this Digimon's poison attack is nothing to laugh at. If you don't die from it you'll certainly wish you did"_ The Dokunemon began the shift and hiss angrily. Oh snap! What now?!

"Thanks a lot!"

I racked my brain as the Digimon began to wiggle and shake from the walls. I did the only thing I could think off, I began to sing a lullaby. I know I know; stupid but it was the first thing to pop into my mind! You try thinking under this much pressure. If you think about it things waking up from a nap about to kill you, you sing a lullaby. In a twisted odd way it makes sense….maybe. I just hope their stupid enough to fall for it and go to sleep.

"_And in the lonely hour _

_When you rest your weary head._

_Well, I will be watching you_

_And I'll tiptoe creep to your bed._

The Digimon began starring more, wondering what the heck this stupid human was doing. The song at least made them…not attack me. I wondered if I stopped singing they'd swarm me. Maybe I can be annoying enough they'll deem me unworthy to be bothered with! Hey! I'll take what I can get.

"_And if you ever leave meeeee_

_I will follow youuuu_

_I'll find you anywhere you may go_

_As if it's the last thing that I do"_

My voice echoed hypnotically though the caverns giving it a sweet haunting feeling. I had an average voice, just like my looks, but the caverns seem to sweeten it somehow and make it hypnotic.

"_You're my Scarlet Rose_

_I will never let you go_

_You will always know_

_I will be yours to have and hold_

_Don't forget me, don't regret me_

_Scarlet Rose, Scarlet Rose"_

The Dokunemon began to sway slightly, their eyes tense as they stared me down, my heart beginning to pound in my chest. It didn't help that the last time I sang under pressure I had a seizer. Adrenaline began to pulse and my voice almost wavered.

"_So dream your sweet baby dreams_

_And I will kiss your tiny cheek_

_Though I must leave now_

_Know that you always be with me_

_I offer up this prayer_

_That everywhere she goes_

_Lord, please protect my baby_

_My sweet, sweet Scarlet Rose_

_'Cause..._

_You're my Scarlet Rose_

_I will never let you go_

_You will always know_

_I will be yours to have and hold_

_Don't forget me_

_Don't regret me_

_Scarlet Rose, Scarlet Rose_

_Scarlet Rose"_

Some of the Dokunemon began to float back down into their spot where they had been sleeping before. They kept watch on me, murmuring to each other about how tired they were becoming because of this human.

_And if you ever leave me_

_I will follow you_

_I'll find you anywhere you may go_

_If it's the last thing that I do_

_You're my scarlet Rose_

_I will never let you go_

_You will always know_

_I will be yours to have and hold_

_Don't forget me_

_Don't regret me_

_Scarlet Rose, Scarlet Rose_

_Good night, sleep tight"_

I panted as I soon finished my lullaby. I almost wanted to sob hysterically. I'm alive! I'm mother freakin' alive (sorry mom). I prayed to whatever god was out there and thanked them.

I shouldn't have got ahead on myself. As soon as I got up to creep from the cavern room I heard hissing. Oh gosh! Soon more Dokunemon came buzzing into this cavern from passage ways.

"Intruder! Kill her!" One of them yelled and then in unison they all yelled. "Poison Powder!" The air was soon filled with a shimmer cloud of dust. Telling by the name I don't want to be stuck here much longer! I began running to get as far away as the cloud possible. I looked around for a possible escape route and saw a glowing coming from the tiniest path I had a chance of fitting it, as is fate was playing some big joke on me. With a groan and ran to it and closed my eyes, not noticing how my D-Tector began to glow. The passage way was tight, rocky, and very uncomfortable. The gas had filled the cavern but I was further into his little passageway that it didn't reach me. I back down the passage to get further away when my back hit the wall. This wasn't a passage way…it was a dead end. I had nowhere to go! The only way wound was into that poison cloud. I slid down to the ground trying to hide my tears in shame. My arms wrapped around myself as I let out a little cry, I-I couldn't breathe. Koji…I won't be-

"_Neru….it's time."_ I looked up and in front of me was a statue of some sort flying towards me. I quickly pulled out my D-Tector and it flew faster, as if it was excited to see me. "M-My spirit?" As soon as it was scanned I felt power course through me and my fear soon disappeared. My tears dried from my eyes as I stood up slowly and began to approach the exit. I grinned and held out my hand out in front of me, data began to swirl. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" And soon I felt something I never felt before…such power….such knowledge! I flew from my hiding space and met my attackers who went berserk in fear and panic. Air rushed out and made the power disappear and dissipate. "Rizumumon!"

""You think that just because you transform you can bet us! Forget it!" This came from who I assume to be leader. "Two can play that game! Slide Evolution! ...Dokugumon!" Swirls of date consumed the tiny larva Digimon and when there dispersed I was almost frozen in fear. There was now what appeared to be a large and hair spider. It even had a skull and cross bones on its back!

"_Dokugumon, an insect Digimon. Can fire a poisonous breath from its mouth called Poison Thread"_

"Great voice! Any ideas on how to kill it!" I called to it a little peeved and as usual got no answer.

"No one can help you, Poison Thread!" Soon a blast was coming my way and I did the first thing I could think off. "Sound Barrier!"I called out and a thin transparent shield with the symbol for sound was in front of me, blocking me from my death. I then, detaching it from my arm, tossed it towards the attacker, knocking off its pedestal and on to its back. I then raised both my hands, spreading them out. My pointer, middle, and thumbs sticking out of the otherwise tight fist. "Pulsing Rhythmatics!" This soon caused sound waves to begin well….pulsing into the Dokugumon's body knocking him back into a wall. It called out and turned black as a fractal code appeared around it. I stood in front of it. "All right you over grown insect I've had enough corruption and fear today! Fractal Code! Digitize!"

And then…..the code was now mine. It was…all over. Just like that. My first kill (well not kill but…victory) and now I'm on my way to a journey that will lead me to much growth and maturity…..this is so frickin' EPIC! I giggled childishly and did a little jig in place! Nope! I have no shame at the moment! Give me a break "Neru for the win once more!" I cheer and caught myself in the reflection of the ceiling crystals.

I gasped. I was…beautiful. My hair was a long and curly pink flowing down to my behind softly and gently like a waterfall. On my ears sat a pair of headphone looking things with feathered wings sticking out from them. From the headband part of the device extended a white polished visor that looked a little like the ceilings crystal. It extended down over my eyes. The shirt I had on was a sleeveless turtle neck that was a dark brownish black with gold designs covering it delicately. The bottom of it was in an upside down 'v' that started at the middle on my ribs and up to in-between by breasts. From the ends dangled a white fabric matching the visor that was slit to show my stomach. I had a long skirt on with a slit up the thigh up to the band. The band itself was like the top of the shirt and went in a downward 'v' with the symbol for Sound on a medallion in the center. The rest was the same shiny white fabric. I had golden boots on my feet that stretched up to under my knees, like my normal boots, but unlike them they had feather wings on the ankles like Hermes the Greek god. I guess that's why I'm floating. I had detached arm sleeves above my elbows that billowed out in bell sleeves, colored the brown with golden edges. And I had golden gloves underneath it with wings on my wrist. I stared in shock at my appearance. That…couldn't be me…could it? I decided to contemplate this later and go. I had plenty of times to come to terms with what happened….after I leave this nightmarish place.

I smiled and flew out to the cavern I started out in and flew up to the hole I can through in. I flew into it with no hesitation blasting thought the collapsed rock with a 'Sonic Scream' attack. Soon I was bursting out of the hole surprising a very dirty looking Koji. Looking down at him I didn't understand why he was dirty at first. Then I saw his hands. They looked raw and dirty; one of his nails looked painfully chipped and bleeding. He had tried digging me out, thinking I was trapped and hurt. My heart swelled at his kind gesture and wanted to hug him so tightly and thank him a million times over. But right now he was looking at me with hostility and with gritted teeth. He took out his D-Tector and was about to Digivolove before I stopped him. ""Koji-San! It's me! Neru!" He lowered his arm though not completely.

"Neru…is it really you?" He question suspiciously.

"Who else would be this epic my silly Koji-S-Saaaaaaaaan"I said. It ended the way the way it did because at that moment My D-Tector decided to un-Digivolove me. I Screamed as I dropped down but stopped when I felt Koji catch me and we both crashed to the ground with a call from me and a grunt from him. We bother turned on to our backs with a dazed expression. We laid there on the ground, panting our arms spread out as we stared at the sky.

"Y-You got your…spirit?" Koji asked looking at me I nodded with a tired grin.

"I did! Oh Koji-San it was amazing! You see I was down in this caver-"

"Neru"

"And there was this path way and I took it, though I know you're supposed to stay put, I just couldn't do that seeing as I didn't know how long I'd be there-"

"Neru"

"And then I stumbled on-"

"Tsukineri! Quiet!" Koji yelled getting my attention. "I only have one question"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?" Koji asked sitting up to look at me. He seemed to look me over for injuries, but other that a lump on the head I was ok.

"Umm yeah"

"Then the rest doesn't matter." He murmured and laid back down to stare at the sky. I smiled brightly in return and looked up too. And before my eyes closed from exhaustion I thought. _Yeah…..nothing else but us matter…for now. _

….

As soon as I woke up I was greeted by a very serious looking Koji. Even though he always seems serious this was different. The air around him was thick with tension as he stared me down and as he made a fire for us since the sun was going down. At first I didn't know why, but then I saw the item in his hand. IT was my emergency inhaler. I went wide eyes and patted my jacket pocket, which he had returned to me, and found it gone from its hiding place….obviously.

"Tsukineri-" Koji started as he fiddled with the little device though he was staring at me.

"What happened to Neru" I chuckled nervously looking away from him. "I thought we were past form-"

"This is serious. Don't start rambling." Koji said with force calm. I knew he was mad with me for cutting him off. ""Why didn't you tell me about this. It's a serious con-"

"You don't have to preach at me at how serious it is!" I yelled, cutting him off. I knew I was treading on dangerous ground right now. "I'm the one that had it! The reasons I didn't tell you are no secret. I haven't had an asthma attack in over six years. I just carry it around for emergencies. And also I didn't want you to feel like I couldn't take care of myself when I really can." I murmured to him meeting his cobalt blue eyes, letting him know I was being serious and honest. "….I had also had a lot of hip surgeries in my life. The most recent was 3 years ago. I have to wear thick knee braces but they're basically like just having them wrapped." I pulled one of my boots off to I can show him the device under my jeans. "I have nightmares, though I'm sure you've noticed" I said and he nodded. I had waked him up a few times at night due to my distress, though I don't call out much anymore. "I had an epileptic seizure 2 months ago but there's nothing wrong with me so they said it was probably stress induced." I pulled my boot back on and looked at him. "There….now there are absolutely no secrets between us." All this talking was a combination of my nerves and my hope that he would understand. I wanted to be honest with him but I saw no reason in telling him anything. Heck I hadn't known that we'd be around each other this long anyway. I thought he'd drop me the first chance he got.

Koji looked at me before shaking his head slightly. "Honestly Neru, you could have told me all this."

"You never asked" I said honestly. Our eyes met and neither one of us could look away for a long time. We were both looking for something, but neither of us knew what it was.

Whew! Done! I tried so hard on this chapter and Rizumumon's description! I hope you guys like it! I'm going to sketch it and upload it so you can get a better idea. The Song was Scarlett Rose by Alexa Joel.

Till Next time on Digimon Frontier: Pounding Rhythms!


	4. Chapter 4: Kazemon Kicks It!

You know the drill by now! I don't own Digimon in anyway except for the love I feel for the Frontier season. I do own Neru though! I updated even though I didn't get the 5 comment I wanted, but since I saw I had forty views I decided I'd have mercy on you guys! Thanks to samcatthorne, (though technically I shouldn't count you Sami since you were sitting next to me as I wrote the last chapter! So yeah guys shout out to her for helping with the ending!), The Keeper of The Worlds, and BTRHenderson31 for saving you guys butts! And as a heads up I'm also almost done with chapter 5, it just needs an ending and grammar and spelling checks….I let you think about that mwahahahaha. I might not update for a long while.

Just a heads up I'm upping the ages a bit for the kids. Just for the simple fact that it seems to fit more with their maturity( well with the exception of Takuya and Tommy but….yeeeeeah we all know people like that in our lives haha). And last chapter took place before Tommy's episode so now we are moving on to Kazemon kicks it!

Also I'm working on the sketches of Neru and Rizumumon! I inked Rizumumon and needs to color it and then to ink and color Neru's regular form.

I am still accepting 5 reviews before updating chapters. I discontinued my old sorties for the reason of not feeling motivated due to the fact I felt like no one read them since I never got reviews! Like I said Authors need their ego's stroked in order to feel up to writing! Lol We're narcissists! Last note! Updates might slow down since school is starting soon and time will be hectic!

READY, SET, GO!

…

"You know Koji-San, you never find night sky's like this in our city. Everything's always lit up so much that light pollution blocks out the star's lights." I murmured as I sat next to him on the Trailmon, facing the window. The sky was lit up with a billion and more points of lights. I remember being envious of those living in the country for the longest time, since they get to see stars like that whenever they wanted too. I had to settle for the planetarium to see them like this.

Koji simply grunted in response as he looked out with me a hand holding his face up. He had seemed to be in an oddly melancholy mood lately. I'm sure it's from the tension of everything that's happened, us getting our spirits and fighting corrupt Digimon, you know…that stuff.

"Did you know that the lights we see now actually are hundreds and maybe thousands of years old before they reach our eyes….that is, if space works the same what here as it does in our world. I don't see a reason why not, do you Koji?" I murmured also feeling melancholy.

Koji grunted once more and turned back around in his seat. He lifted up his white and blue D-Tector and expected it with one eye for a moment before turning it at a bunch of different angles. When nothing happened he relaxed against the seat again, lowering his arms. I chuckled.

"I don't think holding it differently will make it t-"

"_You must go to the forest terminal" _Said the voice we had grown so accustomed too. Honestly I think she does this sometimes just for laughs. It's getting creepy and a bit annoying. Koji gave me a smug look before the disinterested air came back over him.

"The forest terminal huh?" He murmured looking back out the window. "Sure why not." He then looked to me. "You don't have any other plans do you?" He asked a bit sarcastically. I pretended to scoff in offence.

""And leave you unsupervised? Never! What would the world come to!? Do you really find me that ill-responsible?" I joked back and he rolled his eyes as our Trailmon grunted and groaned his way into the next terminal. Koji got up and I was quick follow as we exited the Trailmon, who yawned loudly, as we did.

"Just call me the nap time express" He murmured sleepily and began to snore. I giggled and patted the Trailmon side. "You deserve a good rest. You got us this far." I murmured softly as Koji walked towards a bench in the terminal. He yawned much quieter than the Trailmon, and it was much cuter.

"I better catch a snooze too." He said plopping down on the bench as I headed over to him. "This looks like a good a place as any" He murmured closing his eyes. I sat next to him as he did with a fake scoff. "I'm taking first watch then". We usually only keep watch when out in the forest around a fire, where random corrupt Digimon could attack us, here we would be fine from attack….probably….hopefully. I grinned even bigger when I saw a teasing smile pass his lips before he fell into sleep sitting up. I frowned knowing that was much less comfortable than lying down. I felt guilt grip my heart a bit. He had been taking extra night watches ever since he found out about my 'issues'. Despite, his promise not to treat me differently I noticed how much more gentle and attentive he's become around me. It's just little things like gathering more food in general so that I could eat more, or as I stated before, taking more night watches without my consent so that I get a bit more sleep. I doubt he's even being shuttle about it! Stubborn wonderful jerk.

I looked over at his face as he slumbered. His face was much softer in his sleep, less controlled and measured. He looked a lot younger too, but everyone apparently does, or so they say. After a few moments of contemplation, I slowly reached over and pulled his shoulders towards me, cradling his head softly with one hand so his head didn't get disturbed. I then lowered his head down to rest in my lap. He deserved a good rest since he was taking such good care of me. Both he and I insist I can take care of myself and yet he still does the things for me. I guess he really was raised to be a gentleman.

I couldn't help but gaze down at his face as he slumbered. I raised my finger to twirl his pony tail around my finger once. I held back a giggle as the thought of his hair being softer and shinier than mine entered my head. I soon fell asleep with a smile on my face and my finger still twirled in his dark midnight hair.

…

"Neru…Neru…Tsukineri!" I heard a voice call to him, accompanied by a very irritating shaking. My back hurt like heck and my throat was dry, leaving a nasty taste in my mouth from morning breath. I cracked my eyes opened to see a very blurry blue, yellow, and black smudge. I blinked and rubbed my eyes with a yawn as I shifted a bit from my uncomfortable position. The smudge turned out to be a wide awake Koji, who watched me with contained amusement, humor dancing in his blue eyes. "I thought sleeping beauty was dead for a moment."

"Tch, only if you kissed me"

I rolled my eyes and stretched, wincing as my back popped a bit. Koji noted this with a slight frown, disapproval showing in his expressive eyes. "You didn't have to do that" He said and I knew what he was talking about. I shrugged a bit, another pop sounding in my back as I did.

"I slept fine, besides I've _been _getting sleep. You deserved night of comfortable sleep." I said looking over at him. He seemed to be at a loss of words before he settled on a simple thank you, his eyes appreciative. I knew he didn't say that very often, probably because he doesn't like anyone helping him in the first place, so it meant a lot. I grinned brightly at him saying it was no problem. We were interrupted with a group of familiar voices.

"That is one humongous tree!" Zoe said as J.P., those two Digimon, and herself entered the terminal on the opposite sides of the tracks. They took no notice of us at first.

"So this must be the forest terminal" J.P. said in conclusion. So they were on their way to the forest terminal too. Well I suppose that would make once since we're all apparently these Legendary Warriors. Also why did he assume this was the forest terminal? Looking around it kind of would make sense but thinking about it, would the first terminal we see surrounded by trees be the _specific , _seemingly important,terminal were looking for? That's like saying a kid's art show is an art museum. Great, now I ramble in my head too.

"This is breezy village" The white Digimon, who I think is names Bokomon from what I heard, corrected him in a flourish. I'm pretty sure everything he said was extravagant and sophisticated sounding.

"The what, now?" Zoe asked in confusion.

"Welcome tourist" Koji said from his spot beside me on the bench, his seemingly good mood from a moment before gone due to the intrusion. "So this isn't it?" He asked while standing up. I almost wanted to face palm at this uncharacteristic air head move from the otherwise sharp as a tack Koji. Really Koji? For one I just got done ranting in my mind about how the first terminal with trees isn't necessarily _the_ forest terminal. If I could think of that then I thought you would too. Also you didn't read the sign when we got off? We're you _that _tired?

"No, it's not" Bokomon said seemingly a bit irked by Koji's attitude.

Zoe smiled brightly when she saw us. "Hey Koji-San! Hey Neru! What's up?" She chirped. Wow, someone's a morning person. I smiled back and gave a slight wave, while Koji barely glanced at her as he hopped down onto the tracks. I was about to follow when he reached back and grasped my hips and helped me down. I got a very faint pink tint to my cheeks but smiled up in thanks. He gave me a nod before he began walking away.

"Oh you are so anti-social!" Zoe whined at him irked at his dismissal. J.P scoffed lightly.

"He reminds me of white chocolate," He said in a light dismissive tone. "It may look good, but no taste."

I gave a giggle at that and Zoe and he smiled in my direction. "I happen to love white chocolate." I said before jogging to catch up to my partner. I didn't catch the faint blush on Koji's cheeks, as if he had heard the comment I made.

…

Koji and I were making our way down the tracks, father into the forest. I wasn't taking as much as usual due to me enjoying the scenery. I balanced on the steel rail with my hands clasped behind my back, while Koji walked next to me his hands in his pockets. A few moments later our D-Tectors start making an odd buzzing noises, we stopped and pulled them out in sync. Koji looked around a bit. "Is this a spirit?" He mumbled more to himself than to me. I shrugged.

"I think this is different…somehow" I murmured with a frown, my red brows furrowing as I stared at my D-Tector. We suddenly heard voices coming from our right. They all sounded identical but seemed like three different persons speaking.

"He, so strangers have arrived in the village eh?"

"That's trouble!"

"They're human children!"

Koji grabbed my arms gently, though forcefully and pulled me from the track. He motioned me to stay quiet for once and dragged me with him to get closer, using trees as our cover. His back against the tree as he looked around it and me pressed close to him chest to chest, his hands gripping my arms as if ready to pull me from danger.

"You think those whiney wallflowers called them in to help out?"

"Who cares! No one can stop the mushroom brothers!"

"Let's get them!" The last one chuckled before the rest joining in a creepy movie villain laugh together.

I gritted my teeth in anger. These little mushroom top freaks are just going around harassing people for fun! Their no more than playground bullies! And now they're going after Zoe and J.P. (I assume, since they're the only human kids besides us here in Breezy Village.) Koji didn't looked too pleased either telling from his face. "Koji-San we have to do something!" I hissed, neither one of us taking notice of our position due to the gravity of the situation at hand. It also seemed to feel natural, not to weird since he was simply protecting me. "We can't just let the-"

"I fully agree Neru. But I want you to let me handle a battle if it arises." He said finally tearing his eyes away from the area where the voices had arisen from.

"What?!" I hissed though this time in announce. "Koji just because-"

"It has nothing to do with your capability or anything. You just got your spirit a few days ago. I have more experience in battle." Koji murmured looking me in the eyes since we were the same height. "Plus I need you on damage and guard control. Keep everyone calm as you can and keep them out of the way. "

I sighed knowing what he said made sense. He did have more experience in battle than I did, and since others' lives stood on the line and not just my own, I wanted to play it safe. I gave a nodded but grumbled. "How and I supposed to get experience if you baby me?" I said stepping away from him and we began to make out way to the main village.

"I'm sure there will be more battles ahead." He scoffed. "And I do not baby you."

""Yeah you do"

"No I don't"

"Yeah, you kind of do"

"No I- Gah! You know what I'm not starting this with you" He said with a roll of his eyes as we began to run. I giggled and kept up with ease this time.

…

Koji and I were now crouching low in the bushes, observing the village from a high hill vantage point. Everything has been calm for the past two hours and everyone had headed into lunch. Koji suggested we watch over them instead of warning them due to the fact it looked like the flower Digimon would probably panic at the news and that won't help our situation.

"So do we even know if their attacking today? They never suggested a specific time." I murmured to him as I bit into a piece of fruit we had just gathered for our own lunch.

Koji shrugged as he leaned against the tree behind us as we sat and ate. He never took his eyes off the village for a second, watching it as if it was one of those 'find Waldo' books and he was intent on finding the man. "We don't, but I'm pretty positive their not the ones to take their time with things." He murmured after finishing a mouthful of fruit.

"In fact they didn't even come up with a plan really." I murmured softly, not truly ignoring his comment. It's just that this whole situation rubs me the wrong way and I needed to rant about it. "I mean their probably going to just run in there and start randomly blows stuff up. That's not a plan! I mean even writing an angry letter, tying it to rocks, and throwing it threw a window takes more planning and 9 year olds do that as pranks, not attacks" I sighed finishing my second fruit. I only ate the second to appease him so he wouldn't be trying to feed me again an hour later, insisting I didn't eat enough. Stubborn wonderful jerk.

Koji glanced at me tossing the seed of the odd fruit behind him into the forest. He raised an eyebrow at me as if to say 'really?' before he scoffed. "Tch, annoying girl" he said. I took it as an endearing term now since he said it in a certain affectionate tone. "You're overthinking it."

"I'm thinking it just the right amount thank you" I said with a joking snort. I stretched and my back popped. It was still a bit sore from sleeping siting up. It was worth it in the end though since Koji got a good night's sleep at least. Plus I would have had to sleep siting up anyway since the bench wouldn't have room to lie down without my head in his lap. That would be an awkward wakeup call.

Koji had been watching me stretched before he gave another 'annoyed' sigh. He reached out and tugged my ear as if I was about to be scolded. He tugged me over to him by my ear as I complained childishly. He made me sit in front of him as he rubbed my back. Around two seconds later, my complains had completely disappeared. "You know you don't have to do this, right Koji-San?" I murmured biting my lip as he worked out a knot in my back.

"You of all people should know I repay my debts" He murmured in return and I knew he meant me laying him down into my lap. I scoffed slightly as we watched Zoe and company exit the house where they had lunch. It would seem Zoe had 'volunteered', aka forced or manipulated, J.P. and the others to assist the Floramon in some gardening. "But technically I was repaying you. How can you repay a debt when the thing you're doing it for was a debt in itself?" I asked. Koji went quiet for a bit and I bit back a snort.

"You over think things, annoying girl." HE finally said after a long pause of trying to make sense of my odd logic.

""Do not"

"Do to"

"Do not"

"You do t-Gah! No I'm not starting this again" Koji said with an irritated tone. Just as I started to relax again the action started.

The dark figures darted from the trees, just opposite of us. Three mushroom Digimon appeared in the air. Koji and I burst apart and stood up ready for action.

"Nice try! Bye Bye!" They all said in unison and through these small mushrooms looking items towards J.P. and two Floramon Digimon. Seconds later there was a loud explosion and a bright light and I heard them and Zoe call out in shock. I gasped slightly and averted my gaze, arm rising to block the light and Koji also gasped in shock having not expected that to happen so fast. Dust was thrown into the air and a deep rumbling sound could still be heard even after the explosion. I tried to see what was happening but it was too thick, all I could do was listen to our fellow warriors choke and cough. Soon the dust cleared and the attackers jumped towards Zoe and her group of Floramon.

"We are..."

"The Mushroommon..!"

"Brothers, Yeah!"

The three spoke in turn with each other and all grinned mischievously as the Floramon shook in fear. "Oh no not again!"

The Mushroommon brothers landed on a tree branch above them and smiled down at them.

"We thought we told you..."

"Planting flowers and trees…"

"Was a big waste of time!?"

A brave Floramon came forward her voice quivering in fear slightly. "Please don't wreak all our plants!" She cried out begging for a bit of courtesy.

The Mushroommon simply grinned sincerely and they jumped into the air. "Giggle Grenade!" They said and through the mushroom bombs again but this time this yellow powered came showering out. The Floramon began to laugh uncontrollably while Zoe kept asking in confusion of why they were giggling. The Mushroommon Brothers landed and who I assume was leader answered her.

"If toy where a Floramon you'd be laughing too! Our giggle grenades keep them in a good mood!" He said smugly. Another one cut in.

"They get so tired from busting their gut that there too tired to move, much less plant stuff!" He said with an annoying cackle.

A poor giggling Floramon fought through her laughter to ask, "What did we ever do to you to deserve this meanness" Just the fact of her using the word meanness showed how truly innocent she was. What _did_ these Digimon do? They seem like they couldn't hurt a fly!

"We used to greet visitors at the station together remember?" Another Floramon cut in with giggles galore.

"S-She's right!" One laughed out. "Back then you were fun guys!"

One Mushroommon frowned. "You Floramon! The tourists always liked you better!"

"No matter how much we tried to please them you flower girls were always more popular than us spore guys!" His brother said angrily. Really!? This is what this was about?! Popularity!? What is this middle school!?

"T-That's not true! They liked you guys too!"

"And your mushroom mousse was so popular with the tourist!" Floramon protested. "They liked it better than our soup!"

A Mushroommon growled. "Enough! Mushroom Mash!" He called out and through another bomb. Everyone ducked for cover as a house blew up. I growled in my throat. These little brats! I moved forward to defend the Floramon's home when Koji held me back. I looked back in shock and defiance.

"Koji!?"

He shushed me and still held me back from revealing out selves just yet. "Wait" He said simply.

"Wait for what Koji?! For someone to die before I do something!?"I hissed at him and tried to struggle from his grasp.

"Neru"

"No Koji! How can you just stand here!? I thought you would want to help!" I said my anger getting the best of me.

"Neru"

"I can't believe I-"

"Tsukineri!" Koji hissed and took my chin, yanking it towards the clearing. "Look"

I followed his instruction as I heard Zoe exclaim a peeved hey and began marching over to the brothers angrily. One brother scoffed and growled. "You just stand aside girly!" His cheek turned a dark red as Zoe slapped him across the face hard. I gaped slightly…you go girl!

"Hey now, that's my brother why'd you slap him!" His brother said mad and confused. Really?! You're blowing up houses and you don't know why someone's slapping you? I don't know why she's not doing worse!

"You guys need to learn to get along!" Zoe ordered, sounding like a peeved mother. "Just because you feel like you're getting the short end of the stick that doesn't give you the right to go around destroying things! Talk things out peacefully." Zoe was doing amazing. I thought that maybe we can get through this with no fighting at all. But of course J.P. had to go and ruin it.

"Yeah so listen up you mushroom heads! You toadstool heads can just come barding in hear with you purple mushroom caps because their just plain ugly!"…WHAT?! What did this have to do with anything? What is wrong with today?! Everyone's an idiot! "Right Zoe?" He asked looking to the girl for confirmation.

Zoe looked at him blandly and replied. "You insulted them…that's totally wrong." J.P. sputtered slightly in shock and the Mushroommon brothers growled in anger.

"You shouldn't have said that! You're going to get it! Charge!" They chorused and began chasing J.P. throwing bombs. I'm not surprised no one stepped forward to help him just yet; he kind of brought it onto himself. He kept yelling out his spirit to come and help him evolve but nothing happened for a bit. He was knocked off his feet and landed hard on his back.

"J.P.!" Zoe called out in worry. As soon as she did a bright pink orb came flying out. It looked as if it was flying towards J.P., who was excited for his spirit, but it zoomed right past. He looked behind him confused, just in time to see Zoe being accepted by the spirit.

"_It's is time"_ The voice said to her gently and Zoe gaped in shock. She quickly got over her shock though and a data strip appeared around her hand "Execute! Spirit Evolution!...Kazemon!" In Zoë's place was a beautiful fairy Digimon. Wow, she was gorgeous, way more than Rizumumon! But I heard from somewhere that Kazemon was the most beautiful of the warriors and it was obviously true so it's no shock.

"Z-Zoe Digivoloved instead of me." J.P. said in a depressive way, as if shocked. I thought about it and came up with the idea that he might be the only one without a spirit.

"Look! She's a big butterfly!" Neemon said gleefully and I just wanted to hug him he was so cute!

"She's not a butterfly. She's one of the Legendary Warriors!" Bokomon said in an informative loud tone. "She's bonded with the Spirit of the Wind! She's Kazemon!"

Kazemon looked down that the Mushroommon. "Evil creatures! Be purified by the wind!" She said in a noble voice. The Mushroommon brothers snickered, obviously not taking her as a threat.

"Nice try butterfly!" One said and the rest joined in. "Bye-bye!" They through bombs at her but she deflected it with spirals of wind from her fingertips. "Hurricane Wave!" The attacks exploded on the ground instead of their target.

"You pesky insect!" One Mushroommon growled and they attacked again once again to be blocked with an attack from Zoe. "Tempest Twist!" She called as she spun on her hands. She then attacked with directly with the same attack. The Mushroommon grunted as they were knocked back. Kazemon smiled and flew back into the air. The Mushroommon sprung back just as fast, jumping into the air.

"So?"

"We're not done yet!"

"Revenge time!" They all piled onto each other and Digivoloved into a tree looking Digimon who growled at Kazemon.

"That's Woodmon, a plant type Digimon" Bokomon spoke up for us. "His branch bash attack is one of tremendous strength, and his bark is like amour"

Kazemon rushed forward and jumped into the air. Woodmon watched in curiosity. Kazemon giggled and turned her back to him. "How about a little love tap!?" She asked perkily and rammed her backside into his side. Woodmon blushed and I'm sure I saw hearts in his eyes. .Hell. Kazemon began kicking him rapidly. "Your bark is tougher than your bite!" Woodmon growled and swatted her away. Kazemon wasn't faced and did a powerful uppercut kick. It only left a mark but she seemed proud. "Man am I good!" Woodmon scoffed.

"That really kind of tickled! My barks feeling all tingly." His tone grew serious. "But you see I'm not laughing! There is no escape…from my Branch Bash!" He said and lunged out an arm towards her. Kazemon gasped and called out as she was hit. I rushed forward, braking free of Koji's grasp by elbowing him. It took him a moment to begin after me. I watched with worry as Kazemon fell with a scream. She hit the ground hard enough for her to De-Spirit Evolve back into Zoe.

"Zoe!"J.P. called out in worry.

"Hey cut it out!" Koji said as he ran into the clearing a little ways behind me. He glared at Woodmon but the Digimon ignored him in order to attack Zoe. I rushed forward with a burst of speed. "Branch Bash!" He launched to hit her when I intervened. I tackled Zoe to the ground, giving a scream as the attack clipped my leg.

"Neru!" Zoe exclaimed in worry, shock, and sadness as I grunted in pain, clutching my leg tightly.

"No!" Koji said gasping it out in worry. J.P. rushed forward and attacked Woodmon with a shovel from behind.

"You can't do that to my friend!" He called out and broke the Shovel on his back, though I'm sure he was talking about Zoe and not me. Woodmon simply batted him to the side painfully. Koji growled and lifted his D-Tector above his head, a coil of data swirling his hand. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!...Lobomon!" I watched through the pain in my leg as Koji was replaced by the warrior of Light.

He wasted no time with a stupid one liner as he rushed to attack Woodmon. "Lobo Kendo!" He said and rushed at Woodmon leaping over his Branch Bash attack. He clipped Woodmon's armor and backed off. The chip going unnoticed, Woodmon laughed. "What was that? A love tap?" Lobomon didn't respond as he raised his arm and called "Howling Laser!" And blacked the chip with a laser of light. It blasted trait through like a bullet. "Obviously you've been taken over by evil. Woodmon glared which caused him to start to crack, he gasped out in shock. Lobomon lifted his D-Tector. "Vile creature! Be purified by the light! Farewell Woodmon, for good" He said angrily. And a practical code surrounded Woodmon. "Fractical Code…Digitize!" He said and ended the battle. The Mushroommon Brothers fell to the ground as they sat up I noticed they looked a lot more innocent and sweeter no.

"Huh? What happened to us?"

"Where are we?"

"What up?"

"Were we in a bad dream?" They all spoke in turn and looked to Lobomon for answers. He didn't give any as he jumped away, De-Spirit Evolving back into Koji. He fell to his knees panting.

"Koji!" Zoe said in amazement as she held me up against her side. J.P. sounded a bit more irked instead.

"That's all it took?" He said exasperated.

_Good Job…Koji. _I thought with a faint smile, my pain making it hard to really get excited. _Koji Minamoto for the win. _

Koji's D-Tector began to flash and he pressed a button on it, curious. The voice spoke out, "_Fractal Code…Rendered." _ A large amount of Digital Code spread around the area, returning it to its old assumed glory. I smiled at the beauty and wonder of it all. The Floramon and Mushroommon gathered around each other and began talking happily. Zoe handed me to J.P. who smiled down at me, thanking me for saving her. I nodded saying I'd do it anytime and anyplace for any of them. He looked shocked at my statement.

""Why?" He asked confused. "You don't know us."

I shook my head. "I don't have to. We're meant to take care of each other!" I chirped, smiling brightly.

"Then why do you hang around Mr. Negative?" He asked stumped beyond belief. I rolled my eyes and whispered into his ear. "He's nicer than you think….and plus…even if he doesn't know it. He needs me" I chuckled and he joined me.

"You know, their pretty happy…thanks to you." I heard Zoe say to Koji and saw her offer him a hand. Koji didn't even look at her as he stood and came over to me. He picked me up gently and with surprising strength. He didn't even look at J.P. either. I wave goodbye over his shoulder to them looking apologetic. I heard Zoe call after us. "You know Koji; you can try and be friendly with the rest of us! Why do I try and like a guy like that?" I frowned a bit, not expecting that from Zoe. She shouldn't judge people like that. Koji was just a bit cold but he wasn't that dislikable once you get past that. They just didn't understand him. I think that his cold aloof behavior was a defense mechanism. He has been hurt in the past was didn't want anyone close again so he wouldn't get hurt again. It was then I realized I myself didn't know much about Koji. I wasn't going to push but I wondered if he'd ever trust me like I did him.

Koji carried me back into the woods going further and further away from the rest of the Warriors. I had no idea where we were going but I wasn't going to ask. Koji seemed angry and it kind of scared me. I lowered my head and kind of hid from him a bit, face angled to his chest. We walked like that for a while before he stopped and set me down. He grabbed my injured leg and I gasped in pain. He didn't look up or apologize and he took off my boot and set it aside. He then rolled up my jeans and he froze a bit at the sight and I became a bit dizzy. It was beginning to turn a dark blue-green all over, it looked pretty gnarly. My think boots kept me from getting cut by the sharp edges of Woodmon's arm but that didn't mean this could be a bad situation. Koji began prodding and probing my leg painfully. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. He finally sighed and yanked my pants leg back down. And slipped on the boot. Koji looked up at me, glaring me down. "You're the luckiest annoying girl in the world right now." He said in contained anger. "It's not broken or anything but it's sure as hell going to hurt like crap for a while. And in my opinion you deserve it. What were you thinking Neru?" He said. I swear this is the longest sentences he's ever said to me and he's scolding me! "That girl would have been fine even if you didn't jump in. You could have gotten it worse Neru! You could have died!" I looked up at him sharply.

"That goes for you too!" I said putting my hands on my hips though it didn't have the effect I wanted since I was looking up at him now. "It goes for all of us. Every day we face the possibility that we might not go back home when this is done. I get it Koji. I really do. Why is this different from all the other times?"

"…Neru"

"I know it was dangerous, but I accepted that. I'm not an idiot that just jumps in. I accepted the after math willingly when I jumped to save Zoe-Chan"

"…Neru"

"Like I told J.P.-San, I'd do it anytime at anyplace and for any of them. We're he to work to-"

"Tsukineri!" Koji interrupted and griped my shoulder. He shook me a bit violently. "This was different because I couldn't protect you! I let you run out there. I wasn't paying attention and you got away from me. "

"K-Koji…"I murmured as I looked to him. I didn't expect this from him. This was big and I knew it. Koji never spoke this much.

"No Neru…I'm talking now and you're going to shut up a listen." Koji said sharply and shook me again. "You were an idiot and you scared the freakin' crap out of me. I don't care if it was your choice! Did you ever think about how guilty I would feel if it was a worse injury? More so than I feel right now." He said looking at me with intense blue eyes. "Promise me you won't make me feel like that again" I shook my head slightly.

"I-I can't Koji. Not here and I don't like to lie" I said looking up at him sadly. I felt like crying, I hadn't even thought of how he might have felt. I thought he's be upset and annoyed. Maybe he would have even said a sarcastic comment about my grace. But I never expected this and I felt guilty.

"I know Neru but please….just to ease me a bit"

"…Ok Koji…I promise" I said and touched his hand. We sat for a minute before he picked me up again and began walking again.

"Let's go find a good camp site" Koji murmured, back to his quiet attitude, and I nodded. I hid again, staring at his yellow shirt. I knew I couldn't keep that fake promise….but I'd sure as heck try.

…

Weeeeelllll? Do you like it? I hope I didn't make Koji too OCC at the end. But I didn't make him like be all heartbroken and sobby. I made him pissed off and concerned. He has an odd way of showing he cares doesn't he?

6,000 words! I hope you guys appreciate this…..SHOW IT IN REVIEWS PLEASE! All it has to be is just a small comment so I know people are actually reading this!

Well I believe that's it for now! We are skipping to episode 6 of the series in next chapter since I have no plans with Neru and Koji during that time other than her recovery and them making their way to the mountain.

Till Next time on Digimon Frontier: Pounding Rhythms.


	5. Chapter 5: A Molehill Out of a Mountain

Wo! Chapter 5! I honestly am excited about this chapter because it's when Neru and Koji finally join up with the other group and fight together. So yes the return of Rizumumon is nigh! Haha. In this fight see you will see some attacks added so that Neru can get some action though this will in no way effect the outcome just minor details like placing or stuff like that. It's just for the sake of her not seeming like a dead beat warrior because we all know that Neru will jump right into battle when needed! I'm also excited since this also means more character development with other characters. She's going to have a strong relationship with a certain bear-like Digimon!

And yes the whole "Neru….Neru…..Tsukineri!" Thing is going to be a running gag throughout the story. I'm going to try and find some way to fit it in each chapter but if I can't it will show up often still! It just emphasizes Neru's love of spoken language. ha-ha

Well I've wasted enough of my precious reader's time! On with the disclaimer….hmmm…Tommy's turn!

Tommy: REALLY?! Yay! Ok! Amaterasu-Chan, or StillDoll13, doesn't own Digimon in anyway, Frontier or any other season, but she does own Neru and Rizumumon! Oh and let's not forget Neru's future beast spirit O-

Tommy no spoilers! Any who. Ready Set….and…..goes!

…

"Koji! I swear to all that is holy if you let me fall you are so haunted from my after life!" I hissed at him trying to be heard over the wind without yelling. We had no idea was resided on this mountain and we definitely don't want to find out. Koji and I were pressed against the side of a mountain and inching our way along a small ledge that stood out from the wall just big enough to fit our feel flat on. My leg as healed enough for me to make the journey without much assistance but my natural clumsiness has hindered me a bit. I've almost fallen about nine times already while Koji only twice. Koji now had a firm hold on my wrist as we moved along; just in case I lost balance one again.

"I'm not going to let you fall" Koji grumbled at me, his eyes ahead. "I thought you trusted me" He said a bit mockingly. As you can tell the old Koji is back from his little emotional tirade and honestly I'm happy for everything to be back to normal.

"I do trust you….I don't trust my own two feet, this ledge, or the wind" I said to him and glanced down again. Big mistake, really big mistake. I snapped my head back up to stare at the back of Koji's head. Despite the bravado I could tell he was nervous but at least he wasn't showing it. If he got nervous I would easily get nervous to and we all know what happens when I'm nervous.

"You afraid of heights or something?" Koji said incredulously and I shook my head.

"I'm not afraid of heights, I'm afraid of falling." I said honestly. "I've been rock climbing, but when you do that you have a bunch of softly equipment and things. Also you can call and ambulance. Here….not so much. We're two kids clinging to a wall of a mountain, no equipment, and no way of getting emergency medical assistance….I'm going to be a bit nervous."

"You overthink things" Koji said simply though I can tell he's not paying attention fully, as usual. Ah, it's good to be back to the banter.

"Yeah and maybe you under think things" I murmured though I knew he had me there. I could just about feel him rolling his eyes.

There was suddenly crunching sounds coming from our feet and out grasp on the hand holds in the mountain walls tightened. When nothing happened we both sighed a breath of relief I had no doubt I was holding for the long enough to win a world record.

"Heeeeeelp!" We suddenly heard from coming above us in a nasally voice. We began looking around frantically for the cry for help.

"It's hopeless" One wailed loudly. Koji motioned up to a cave just a few feet above us.

"No one can hear us!" Another one cut in.

"You're so negative" The other one countered. Wow this sounds like me and Koji.

Koji hoisted himself up onto the ledge above us with some effort and was about to motion for me to stay while he checked it out when I glared up at him harshly. He is sure as heck not leaving me out here when someone needs help. He sighed and reached out to help me out in his usual gentlemanly self but I already used foot and hand holds to make it up, though I did accept his help in steadying myself once I got up. Both me and him looked up and saw a group of feminine (I think) snail Digimon trapped in a cell of some kind.

"Look! A couple of Heroes!" One said in relief and the others looked up and started all talking at once when they saw us. I rushed over while Koji crept behind me. I touched one of the woman's hands.

"Are you all ok?" I asked while she nodded.

"yes but please get us out of here! We don't want to be in here!" She said close to tears. I frowned sadly and stroked her sticky and slimy hand-thing. Who could do such a thing!? This was horrible! I imagined myself locked up in this cell and felt a shiver go up my spine. Koji had tried the lock but couldn't get it open, so he found a rock and began beating it violently.

"We will, I'm Neru and this is my friend Koji and we-" I said when a shadow blocked most of the light and the snail women gasped out in fear. Koji called out slightly in shock and I screeched as we were gasped and then thrown from the cave out into the empty air. I screamed, tears filling my eyes. "Koji!"I turned and reached out a hand, feeling a cold one grasp it as we plummeted. "Neru!" I heard before I blacked out from fear.

…

I groaned as I felt myself lay against cold stone. My green eyes cracked open a bit as was met by an odd sight. There was a window next to me, as if I was sleeping on a wall but I felt gravity holding me down and I wasn't sitting on anything. I was confused until another thought entered my head. My hand was grasping thin air. I sat up so fast I saw stars. I looked around in a panic. The whole room I was in was topsy-turvy. I was laying on a wall, and the floor and roof was on either side of me. I stood up quickly. "K-Koji?...Koji are you there?"

When was met with silence felt tears fill my eyes in fear and loneliness. Where was he? Was he hurt? I heard the door slide open and a figure grunt as he jumped threw it. Koji crouched there for a moment, holding what I assume is a glass of water. He stood and looked over, eyes acknowledging I was awake by now. He was about to say something when I hugged him slightly. I felt the heat of his intense blush as he stuttered. "N-Neru!? " He said more than asked. I knew he would get mad at me hugging him so I quickly let go and began rambling in nervousness from my relief, shock of the odd situation, and fear of his anger.

"I-I woke up and you weren't there. I thought you had been hurt or maybe even dead!"

"Neru..."

"I was sure I grasped your hand before I passed out and then…and then I suddenly was in this room that's all sideways and I was alone!"

"Neru"

"I didn't know what to do and so when I saw you were here and ok I just had to-"

"Tsukineri!" Koji interrupted exasperated. I glanced at him as he sighed. "I understand, in summery you were dazed and confused and then relived when you saw me." He said summing up what I said easily. He made me sit down and handed me the water. "You haven't been out very long, just about 20 minutes at most. We landed in a hay pile that these guys where making. Their women are being held, as you already now, but for ransom for this area's fractical code." I nodded as I sipped the water, sighing blissfully as the cool water cleared away any discomfort I had. "The Snailmon went to town to find us some help in recuing them. I don't think we needed any but they insisted we do" Koji concluded as I finished my water. I nodded and stood up without help. We head for the door and I boosted myself up before I assisted Koji, him protesting. We had just stepped into the main room when Koji pushed me up against the wall suddenly.

"Hey! What do y-" I protested but he shushed me and grabed a wooden stick form beside the door and stood in front of me defensiely. Then I heard the voices and some Snailmon came in, encouraging someone up a later. The voices sounded oddly familiar.

Takuya popped his head in with a happy chirp of "Yes!" and Koji took a swing at him, barley missing the poor boys head he saw Koji and me and gaped. "You're here?"

"Koji!" I scolded him and tried to take the staff away. "We do not hit people with sticks even if we don't like them!" Koji held it out of my reach as he spoke.

""You're the people these guys found to help out?" Koji said in rude disbelief raising the staff again while I tried to get it away from him. The rest of Takuya's group popped their head in and looked in shock.

"K-Koji!" J. in shock at seeing the boy. I liked my reception much better.

"Neru-Chan!" Tommy chirped happily waving at me. "How's it goin'?!"

I smiled sweetly at his adorableness and had to back, though a bit more calmly. "Hello Tommy-San. It's nice to see you all again!"

Takuya snickered nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah we had trouble finding food too!" He said assuming that, that was the reason we were here. Why I do not know.

"Don't lump us into the same group as you!" Koji said turning to the Snailmon. I made sure not to mention we had no trouble with food due to my ability to cook. That just might start a mutiny. "These guys won't be able to help you out _at all" _Koji said. Oh Koji, why did you have to go and say that? You know Takuya is just going to-

"I'll help you right upside the head!" Takuya insulted, though not that well, but just as I predicted he would. Tommy cut in in his totally adorable way.

"Well at least give is a chance" He reasoned slightly. How come the kid is the most reasonable out of all of them?!

Koji scoffed slightly and I finally took the stick away. "Thanks but no thanks. I mean look at you. You only thing you can do is get in our way." He said and looked to them. "I can't help it if you're not up to our level" I looked at him confused. I knew he was good at fighting but I didn't think he thought I was that good. Hmm that's sweet of him.

Takuya began to grumble but was interrupted by the Snailmon with a mustache looking….thing. I couldn't stop staring…was it a birth defect or…something? Huh. "Gentlemen please," He begged. "I give thanks to all of you who are willing to help. And now it's time to eat!" He said and this caused the other group to cheer but when they did they fell in…right on top of Koji and me. I groaned as I was crushed by Takuya and Tommy's bodies. "Well at least we'll get some good food to make us feel better…"

We were seated around something that looked like a bunch of colored cabbage on a bunch of leaves. I bit into a light brown one, tasking teriyaki chicken with a smile. I sat over there with Koji but was facing the others as I munched happily on the lettuce. The boys just stared at it in distaste and shock. "Is that what I think it is?" Takuya asked unsure, as if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"I don't you, " J.P. said in a whiney tone. "But it looks like rabbit food." Psh rabbits don't eat teriyaki chicken silly.

"Well at least rabbits get to eat" Zoe said picking one up as the boys gaped at her. Ah Zoe, my kindred spirit, always the looking at things reasonably. "Here goes nothing." She said and bit into her lettuce. She chewed for a bit before she swallowed and exclaimed a word in Italian. "Dig in!" She ordered the boys. "Tastes like stake~!" As she said this, the boys hesitantly picked lettuce heads and bit into it. They all examined excitedly.

"Mine tastes like chicken!" Called J.P.

"Mine's like a potato!" Tommy grinned.

"And mines just like asparagus!" Takuya said and we all gave him a look. "What I like asparagus!" He looked over to where me a Koji we eating, Koji calming eating facing away from them, while I munched happily on a lettuce head and gave a wave. But Takuya was focused on his rival and didn't notice me.

"How'd he end up here?" He asked the mustached Snailmon.

"Oh! He and that girl fell from the sky!" He said as if that occurred a lot.

"They what?!"Takuya asked in astonishment.

"They fell. The girl was out cold though" He said looking at me and I flushed darkly in my cheeks. I lowered my food and looked away from the group rubbing my head shyly.

"Is she ok?" Zoe asked looking at me with worry but Koji intervened as if he had been insulted. Knowing Koji I bet he found a way to make that statement an insult to him.

"She's just fine. She was just scared at falling from so high up. Any of you would do the same." Koji said before looking at the group. We finished our food and him and I lead them to the room where I had been sleeping. In the center there was a map. "This Grumblemon as the women in a cave right about…here." Koji said pointing to about the spot we feel from. "We have to get in and out quickly."

"And we have to make sure that this Grumblemon doesn't find us before we get done getting the cage open. We need a strong enough attack that will open it up quickly and quietly" added on informing them of the issue me and Koji had with the door. All around us the Snailmon moaned and groaned in fear. I looked up at the sympathetically. "But we can handle it!" I said reassuringly with a small smile.

"Yeah just relax!" J.P. said trying to calm them down too. Wait! Last time he tried 'helping out' with his words didn't he-"Have no fear leave everything to us! The Legendary Warriors!"…make…it…worse.

The Snailmon gasped before backing away in what seemed to be fear. "What's wrong?" I asked looking at them innocently.

"What's the matter?" Zoe added looking at them just as innocently.

"You mean…that all six of you…are legendary warriors?!" We all looked at him confused at his freak out. Then Takuya snapped out of it and flexed his arms enthusiastically.

"Yeah! In the flesh!" He said enthusiastically and the Snailmon all gathered in a huddle and began whispering in distress and anger.

"What got them worked up?" Tommy asked as we stared at them. Bokomon crossed his arms and smiled.

"Believe me I'd have a hard time believing you all were Legendary Warriors too." Wait…I feel insulted….why doesn't anyone else look insulted.

""I bet they're in awe of us!" J.P. said as if that explained it.

"Then why do they look mad?" I asked softly tilting my head in confusion. The Snailmon came back and the one with the mustache-think smiled a bit to fake for my liking. In fact…all their smiles where really creepy.

"Ehem! It's time to go to bed." He announced oddly. I looked out the window and noticed the sun was just setting. I looked to Koji to see if he was picking up on the bad vibes too. Takuya stood up with a determined expression.

"I say it's time to rescue the girls!" But the Snailmon leader interrupted him.

"Oh no no! Get some rest first." Was it me or did he sound British all of a sudden. "And you can take on the job in the morning." Takuya deflated a bit and we all looked confused. "Uhhhh ok?"

"Now off to bed with you!" He said and led us to our room. We ended up sleeping on the floor/wall though instead of the bed because of the sideways house. I laid my head down in my spot between Takuya and Tommy and then across from Zoe. Zoe smiled as she did the same.

"It's nice to have another girl around. I thought I was about to drown in testosterone!" She chuckled softly and I smiled goofily when I heard the boys on either side of me protest.

"Eh, just you wait. You'll get annoyed with me in the next hour!" I said. I looked down when I felt something press up against me. I looked down and noticed Tommy had curled up to me.

"Sorry Neru-Chan I just get nervous in new places" He said and moved to get away. I shook my head and pulled him back gently with a smile.

"It's ok Tommy-Kun. I understand. You can stay if you like." And behind me I heard Takuya mutter. "How come someone like her is traveling with Mr. Sourpuss" he murmured. Koji obviously heard this and seemed irked. He smirked as a plan formed in his brain.

"Oh yeah Takuya, by the way, we didn't have issues with food….because Neru can cook." He said smirking and Takuya sat up and so did J.P..

"And you kept her to yourself?!" They screamed in unison. Takuya glared at Koji and scoffed. "This time she's coming with us!"

"In your dreams~!"Koji said just looking to pick a fight. Zoe of course had to get involved.

"Don't you think Neru should decide where she goes?" And thus the fighting ensued. I sighed and looked down at Tommy.

"Good night Tommy-Kun." He yawned and nodded.

"Night Neru-Chan" And then we both fell asleep.

…

I tired shifted in my sleep but found it impossible. Was Tommy clutching me in his sleep? I life my arms a bit to push him away a bit but sound I could only move them so far. I also felt like gravity as shifted pulling me in a different direction than it should if I'm lying down. I cracked my eyes open.

"Neru…Neru wake up!" I heard Koji murmuring in my ear in haste. Koji? What's up? Is something the matter? I though as my eyes fully opened and I saw our predicament. I let out a scream just as the others woke up and did the same. We were all hanging from ropes that dangled from stakes in the side of the mountain. The Snailmon stood above us glaring down at us. I knew they didn't like us! Gaaaah! How did they move us without waking us up!? Did they drug us or something?! I was situated between Koji and Bokomon.

"What's going on here?!" Zoe called out in fear.

"I don't know!" J.P. cried sounding close to tears. Both Koji and Takuya look up with angry glares at the traitors who put us in such danger.

"What are you doing!?" Koji growled at him with deep blue eyes growing dark.

""We give you back to your partner in exchange for our women!"

"What partner?!" I yelled up at him confused.

"'You dirty sneaks! Is that why you brought us out here!" Takuya yelled at the same time, drowning out my question.

The leader Snailmon scoffed. "I think it is you who are the dirty sneaks! Pretending to be caring helpful strangers! When you are really just Legendary Warriors!" I looked up at him before I tried getting my D-Tector out. I couldn't reach it.

"I don't understand! What's wrong with that?!" Zoe screamed as she struggled.

"The time for your games and lies are over!" He insisted harshly to her. "Soon you'll be back with your ally!"

"Ally?! What are you talking about?" Koji and I both scream in exasperation.

"Don't play dumb! We know your all in league with Grumblemon!" He yelled down accusatory. All of our reactions varied. Mine was just of annoyance at their utter stupidity.

"What gave you that idea you mornons!" I hissed and Koji looked shocked. I had never been this angry or mean before. "That makes no sense! None of this stupid situation does!" Did I forget to mention that when I lose my temper…I reeeeallly lose my temper. I have a long fuse but once it runs out the explosion is catastrophic.

As I yelled at the furiously an explosion shut me up real quick. And the creepiest voice sounded from the hole that was created. "Now gives up fractal code or bad things be happening." Oh god this thing sounded like Golem from Lord of The Rings! That little bugger gives me nightmares!

"Oh yeah says who?!" Takuya said defiantly as we all stared.

"Says me. And you says me too once you know who I am" The voice said and something approached the opening from inside. "You call me Grumblemon! " And out came the freakish looking lawn gnome I've ever seen. He was brown and pained with something like tribal markings, making him look like one of the seven dwarves on steroids.

"H-Hey! Look at the symbol!" Zoe exclaimed and we all looked. We were overcome with even more shock. Takuya spoke out for our shock.

"H-He's a…legendary warrior?!"

"Give fractal code, or else" Grumblemon threatened. "And you no want to see what 'or else' is."

Bokomon spoke up in his sophisticated voice. "I had no idea there where bad legendary warriors."

"Or I human yo-yos!" He countered and I thought that was rather clever. **(A/N: I THINK that's what he said. This was the best I can translate! Grumblemon well….grumbles a lot.)**

"Grumblemon! If you want to save your allies give us back our women now!" The lead Snailmon said and I looked up to see them about to cut our ropes! Oh what the hell! I thought these guys said they were peaceful! Knives about to be used to send us to our deaths are now peaceful!

"Those knives are a little close there!" J.P. said and we all started to panic a bit.

"Me no care about weak human things" Grumblemon said and the Snailmon looked a bit thrown for a moment before the nodded to each other and began cutting our ropes. Everyone but Koji and I began to struggle.

"Guys stop! That will make your rope breakfaster!" I called out but no one heard me. Besides I was having issues keeping still as panic griped me in a tight hold. Grumblemon simply watched with little to no interest.

"You mean you really don't care about them?" Lead Snailmon asked. "But they're…" No! Don't say it! "…the legendary warriors to!" That certainly caught Grumblemon interest and then he got mad and insulted.

"You mean these weak things are legendary warriors?!" He suddenly smirked. "Me thinks someone got their hands on some spirits and kept them when they shouldn't have!" He said in a mock scolding tone. "Going to put my hands on you and take them right now!" Oh gosh now he's a pedophile too! I'm barely a teenager! My life is so screwed up now!"So!" He said and pulled out a huge hammer and raised it to strike.

"Wait! What's going on?! So you're not Allies!?" Lead Snailmon said as if this was a big shock and discovery.

"No crap Sherlock!"I yelled angry to see Tommy begin to cry.

"T-That's what we've been trying to tell you" He sobbed out, afraid of Grumblemon's attack that is about to come. Grumblemon swung the hammer and we all just barely lifted up our legs to keep them from being crushed. The Snailmon quickly ran off and dropped their knives doing so. Koji got the idea to propel himself with his feet from the mountain so that his roped were cut by one of them. He began to descend at a fast rate and I called out to him. "KOJI!"

"Spirit! Execute! Spirit Evolution!...Lobomon!" Soon Lobomon grasped what was left of the rope and pulled a Tarzan, swinging into Grumblemon causing them to crash into a building. I felt myself being pulled up and looked towards the top of my rope. The Snailmon had returned to aid us. As soon as I was free I pulled out my D-Tector. I heard the leader begin to apologize but I could care less right now. Right now Koji was fighting that guy by himself! I wasn't about to start a conversation for once. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" I called and slammed my D-Tector into the coil of data surrounding my hand. It surrounded me and I felt powered surge into my body once more as I floated from stake I was standing on. "Who's that?!" I heard Tommy exclaim as everyone looked at the new me. Takuya looked up in awe "That's Neru's spirit isn't it! We've never seen it before!"

""Oh my! Miss Neru bonded with the Warrior of Sound. She is the Warrior Rizumumon!" I turned to them all and crossed my arms.

"Hurry up and Spirit Evolve!" I exclaimed as Koji and Grumblemon flew down pasted me. "I'll help Lobomon in the mean time!" I flew down chasing after the falling figures. They had crashed through two buildings and now Lobomon was dangling from a hole they made. "Pulsing Rhythmatics!" I called out but got bashed aside before I could attack fully. I called out in pain slightly as I slammed into the wall. Grumblemon stomped on Lobomon's hand causing him to let go. Now that he was hanging on with one hand he had to endure Grumblemon stomping on his other one so that he wouldn't fall to his death. I moved to go help but Grumblemon swung the hammer down at me and I could barely call out, "Sound Barrier!" in time for my shield to keep me from dying, though the force surly made a nice Rizumumon shaped imprint in the wall. He kept slamming which kept me pinned. He raised it to his Lobomon's hand while I was daze, but stopped when Beetlemon, J.P.'s spirit as he had proudly told me before we went to be, grabbed it. He easily towered over the tiny rock Digimon. Kumamon, Tommy's Spirit, leapt down and helped me to my feet. "You ok Rizumumon-Chan?" He asked and I saw a flash of the cute boy that had just about got me wrapped around my fingers.

"Yeah Kumamon-Kun I'm still ready to kick butt!" I say and smile wickedly.

"Careful you can hurt someone with this." Beetlemon said bringing our mind set back into battle. Grumblemon struggled but was pulled by Beetlemon and thrown up to where Agunimon was waiting and Beetlemon followed him up. Kazemon flew down to where me and Kumamon where and we all situated around the hole. Kazemon reached down for him to grab her hand as I steadied the hand he was holding on with since it was slipping. "Take my hand!" Kazemon called down to him. Lobomon looked to me then gave a sideways glance at Kazemon. I hissed at him. "I'm busy right now! I can't let go of this hand. Just take her hand and cut the tough guy attitude of yours before it kills us!" Kazemon cut in just as irked as I was at all these boys stubbornness. "Yeah! Cut the macho act and take my hand!" He growled and finally took the fairy Digimon's hand. She and I pulled him up and we took a breather as our friends held Grumblemon off up top. Lobomon glanced at me and I nodded getting the message of thanks. He had to verbally say it to Kazemon since she didn't get, silent speak like I have grown fluent in lately. "Thanks" he said reluctantly and Kazemon smiled and have a shrug. She said something in Italian. "Glad to do it!" She chirped. Lobomon nodded and gave a sigh. "Ok here's the plan. While I'm fighting Grumblemon you guys go up and free the captives and make sure all the Karasukimon are all safe you got it?"

"You bet!" Kumamon said putting a fist to his chest as Kazemon agrees.

"…No" Everyone looked over at me in shock as I stared down Lobomon. No…I stared down Koji. Lobomon and he had the same expressive eyes.

"Rizumumon this isn't a time to argue." He said as he also looked me down. He looked at me as if he could see my eyes with ease through my visor. People didn't know but Rizumumon had the brightest eyes I've ever seen in a brilliant green. I wondered if that was how my true eyes where.

"I know it's not but think about it! Where going up against a fellow legendary warrior! We're going to need a lot more power there than a simple prison brake." I said softly to him and kept up the eye contact. After a moment he sighed and nodded to Kumamon and Kazemon who nodded cast us good lucks before Kazemon took Kumamon and flew away. I flew up through the hole and stopped by Beetlemon who nodded to me. "Nice Spirit by the way" he said congratulating me. I thanked him quietly as I listened around me. My ears are acute when I'm the Warriors of Sound body. I hear things a lot sharper now and it's almost better than my sight!

"What's wrong now?" Lobomon asked when he saw them standing around.

"We don't know where he is." Agunimon said. His voice was a lot more gravely than Takuya's.

"You don't know?!" Lobomon accused in disbelief. And then there was some rumbling from the mountain. Grumblemon popped out ready to attack. Beetlemon and I leapt into the air ready to attack from a distance. Lobomon knelt about to shot his howling laser but Agunimon leapt up towards to attack head on. This is bad! We're all used to fighting solo or at the least of a partner so were used to not having to worry about people getting in our way. Also we have different fighting styles and since we've never fought together we don't know how to coordinate! Lobomon and I might be able to pull it off since we know each other's skills and fighting styles but Lobomon is stubborn and makes it difficult to work together.

"You trying to get shot?!" Lobomon said still aiming his laser at Grumblemon and Agunimon turned to look at him. This caused Grumblemon to be able to smack Agunimon and make him plummet. Beetlemon and I weren't fast enough to help and catch him but thankfully he caught a ladder. "You should have just let me handle it!" I scowled at him a bit.

"And you should learn to work with us!" I scolded him and he glanced at me coldly. I looked back and his shoulder tensed as if he sensed my annoyance. He scoffed a looked away. _This isn't done Koji! We'll be having a little talk later. _I thought.

Lobomon aimed again but had to lower his laser as Grumblemon popped out next to Agunimon and began attacking him. Beetlemon called out to his friend as I flew around trying to find an opening for an attack that wouldn't hurt Agunimon as well. I then tried finding openings to get out but Grumblemon kept swinging at me too." Get out of the way!" Lobomon snapped at Agunimon and I, and I looked sharply to him. "Lobomon!" I scolded. "That's enough!" Beetlemon said and launched towards his comrade swooping him from danger. Lobomon gave a sound of excitement and got ready to blast again but Grumblemon disappeared into the mountain again. "Where did he go now?" He called me and I closed my eyes. I listened for the digging sound I knew Grumblemon was making now. "Behi-!"

"You want guess?" the familiar gravelly voice said from behind Lobomon and he gasped and turned. Grumblemon knocked him off the edge with a painful crash. "Lobomon!" I called and flew down and caught him under the arms with a grunt, then wrapping my arms around him to cross over his chest as I flew us up. I felt my arms strain but it was easier than I first thought. Apparently Rizumumon is physically stronger than she appears, though she has more muscle mass than Kazemon, she is still tiny. Lobomon's hands wrapped around mine and gave it a thankful squeeze. I nodded and gave him a smile. I landed so that he and Agunimon could begin climbing up. Beetlemon and I flew closely to the latter to ensure no one fell and that Grumblemon didn't pull another 'whack-a-warrior' game. It was now begging to rain making it a bit harder to fly. This battle better end soon! J.P. suddenly exclaimed.

"Whoa look at that!" Beetlemon said flying closer to the mountain wall. I followed after him to see what was up. The water from the rain storm seemed to gather at the top of a ledge then spill over in large surges. "All that rain is tumbling off the mountain like…Wait a minute…That gives me an idea." He suddenly cut off and looked at me with bright eyes. I thought about it then caught on. I grinned at him widely. "Beetlemon-Kun…you're a mad genius!" I said and gave him a high five. I'm sure if he was human again he'd be blushing at the compliment. He flew closer to the mountain.

"Hey Grumblemon! Where are you hiding, you fraidy cat!" He called out tauntingly. Almost instantly Grumblemon popped out and attached with a yell. Beetlemon jumped back, though it was a close call. "Thunder fist!" He called and punched the side of the mountain, causing the electricity to be conducted by the water. Grumblemon laughed when he thought it didn't do anything. "Nice shot dorkous!" He said but didn't even finish when the mountain began to crumble. It caused a landslide and it knocked Grumblemon from the mountain! I cheered and hugged him around the shoulders congratulating him. Lobomon grew quiet as he watched us. He looked away slightly. Agunimon grinned at his blue friend. "Nice job!" Beetlemon would be blushing again from the compliment and my hug. ""Y-Yeah it wasn't it?" He said shyly.

"But where are the captives?" Lobomon called out as Kazemon flew on to the scene with Kumamon lazing comfortably in her arms. "There!" The little bear chirped pointing to where a wonderful reunion. I smiled and flew closer to it feeling extremely happy. Beetlemon sighed slightly.

"It must be great to get back to your family" He said and that brought me down from my happy high. I missed my own family. My wonderful and amazing parents, the people who raised me to be who I was at this very moment. It was them who gave me the power to be who I am and thus become Rizumumon. They gave me my confidence and my optimism that everyone is smart, important and special. I miss them so much. "WAIT," Beetlemon said bringing me down once more but this time from my thoughts. "What's that?!" He asked and we all looked to the crumbled mountain. Oh no. I've seen that before! It's a fractal code! In our efforts to keep it from Grumblemon we actually assisted him in his mission! The irony tasted pretty bad. "I-It's the mountains fractal code!" I called out to the others who also seemed to be figuring it out. I just needed to say it to make it stick in my mind. This was so unreal and really bad!

"Oh no Grumblemon!" Kazemon called out in worry and sure enough the little dwarf Digimon popped yet again from the mountain with a snicker. "Look like I find what I want anyway!" He slipped from the mountain and landed on his feet. "An thank you! I never find without yooouuuu" He said mockingly. Guilt racked my body to the point where I wanted to cry. But apparently he wasn't just talking about the fractal code. He held up a figurine that looked like a spirit totem! B-But why would he have or need that if he already…

"Execute!" He called out leading me to more confusion. "BEAST Spirit Evolution!" And coils surrounded Grumblemon. When the dispersed I squeaked in fear. He went from dwarf to giant! "Gigasmon!" We all called out in shock. I shifted back a bit being the closest to the monstrosity. He saw the movement and grinned at me. "Rizumumon! Get away!" Lobomon called out but I had already been hit, causing me to slam against some of the rocks with a painful crack. I groaned and Kazemon rushed steadied me quickly, after setting Tommy on the ladder. I winced a bit but luckily kept myself from De-Digivolving. I couldn't hang on much longer though. "Quagmire Twister!" Gigasmon yelled and began spinning, arms out, turning into a twister. He launched at us and Beetlemon, Kazemon, and I barely had a time to move out of the way, Beetlemon having me in his arms since I was still dazed and Kazemon couldn't hold me. "No! Lobomon, Agunimon-Kun, Kumamon-Kun!" I called out as they were knocked from the ladder. Kumamon thought fast though as he turned into snow and then froze into a spiky shape attached to the wall for the others to grab on to. I sighed in relief. I felt Beetlemon shake in anger and he looked down at me. I nodded and flew on my own, a bit unsteady as he flew to attack Gigasmon but was battled away, knocking Neemon and Bokomon from their hiding place. Kazemon and I were able to catch them just in time. "Oh thank you Miss Neru! Thank you!" Bokomon said almost in tears. I kind of smiled awkwardly. "Ehhh right. No problem" I said. Why wouldn't I catch him?

""Execute! Slide evolution!" I looked up at this new transformation. What?! He could switch back?! Why would he? "Pathetic?! That all you can do with spirits? That's Pathetic. That make pathetic look good! Slide evolution!" He changed back into Gigasmon. Wait wait wait! He just randomly changed back to insult us when he could do it as his beast spirit?! What in the hell?! I growled at him harshly and he laughed. "That one has attitude! I like attitude!" Everyone was now growling while I felt uncomfortable, clutching Bokomon closer for comfort. He snickered and grinned. "Now I get code for Cherubimon!" He said and opened his mouth. "Fractal Code! Digitize!" And now the fractical code disappeared into his mouth. NO! The mountain began to crumble violently. I watched I horror as it was utterly destroyed. Guilt increased in my pained heart. This was my entire fault. If only I had fought harder, did something different. I felt tears begin to fall from my eyes. Then…more disaster struck. "Rizumumon! Watch out!" Lobomon called out and I looked up in time to see a large rock hit me and I De-Digivolove. Soon Agunimon, Kumamon, and Lobomon were knocked off the wall. Beetlemon and Kazemon, who held both Bokomon and Neemon, were knocked from the air too. We were all falling in different directions. I saw Lobomon De-Digivolove midair back into Koji. I looked at him as we fell, air the only think keeping us separate and yet impossible to get to each other. His blue eyes where wide in shock, as if he couldn't believe this was happening. My green eyes mirrored the expression as I felt tears start to fill my eyes. Koji saw the tears and gritted his teeth in determination to get to me. I reached out to him as he did the same.

"Koji!"

"Neru!" But it was no late to do anything.

Then he and the other boys crashed down into a large tunnel and I hit cold watcher with a slam, barely able to grab Zoe's wrist as we were swept away by the current. I pulled Zoe close and she clung to me as we were tossed and turned, heading to who knows where, far far away from our other friends. Far away from Koji.

…

SO SAD! This will be the first time Koji and Neru have been separated from each other since her getting her spirit and this time they have no idea where the other is!

Next chapter will prove to be a challenge for poor Neru being away from her good friend! Good thing Zoe and J.P. will be there to support the girl! Not to mention silly Neemon and smart Bokomon!

Did you like the tension between Koji and Neru? I'm trying to show that they do have their disagreements and fight sometimes! They are in no way perfect together but their close! ha-ha

Remember to review!

Till Next Time On Digimon Frontier: Pounding Rhythms!


	6. Chapter 6: The Odd One Out

Hey guys! I finally got enough reviews to continue! Thanks to all who did! I'm back with the next chapter! Koji won't be in here til the end I believe and this is the longest chapter yet!

Shout outs to:

**sunbeam0943 **

**Looking Glass Reflection **

**BTRHenderson31 **

**The Keeper of Worlds**

**samcatthorne **

I want to make a shout out that will never been seen or heard of! Within Temptation you are such an inspiration in this story! Thank you!

Well I'm done so Z can you do the disclaimer?

Zoe: OK! Amaterasu-Chan, StillDoll13, doesn't own Digimon! Only Neru!

READY…..SET…..GO!

…

I felt like I was floating and the bobbing up and down was getting on my nerves a bit. The rhythmic movement was comforting at first, like a mother rocking her child, but after a while it made me a bit sick. I slowly began to wake up, not remembering going to sleep in the first place. I heard the sound of rushing water and got a bit nervous, but my body felt like it was moving through syrup. Not to mention I felt like a shirt fresh out of tumble mode on a dryer. I slowly cracked my eyes open, everything blurry at the moment, and I saw the back of a blurry blonde head. _Mom? Is that you? Where are we going? Are we coming home from the hospital? That would explain the way I'm feeling. _I noticed the bobbing motion was from me being on someone's back. I glanced down and noticed blue fabric. I remembered that I wasn't home; I was in the digital world. I must have passed out again. Koji's going to be ir-. I noticed that the blue wasn't the dark blue of Koji's jacket but the bright blue of a blue and yellow jump suit. Everything suddenly came rushing back to my mind. The fight with Grumblemon, the fractal code, and the separating. I remember tumbling around that in the water for the longest time, clutching Zoe to me tightly as we hit rocks. I passed out because a rock hit my head. Man, I'm sure I have brain damage from all these head injuries. I groaned and shifted on J.P. soft warm back and everyone noticed. "Hey Neru's awake!" J.P. said with cheer. "Can I put her down now?"

"JP!" Zoe scolded when she heard that. "Why would you say that!?"

"She's heavy! No offence Neru!" J.P. said looking back at me sheepishly. I tried for a reassuring smile but I'm pretty sure it didn't look anything like a smile at all.

"It's fine J.P.-Kun. I can walk on my own now. If fact, I'd prefer it" I said and he stopped and crouched so I could get off. I was unsteady for a bit but soon gained my balance. I looked around us taking in the damage done and our area. Behind us was a river, where a log laid beached on the side. They must have got that and floated us down this far. It must have been tough keeping me on it; I'd have to apologize for that later. In front of us was rows and rows of large flowered that reminded me vaguely of sunflowers from our world but without the brown center. I took a look over my friends and found I had the worst damage. Zoe was scraped and looked exhausted and as did J.P. Bokomon and Neemon looked perfectly fine since they didn't have to fight. Neemon looked up at me from next to Zoe while Bokomon was positioned on top of J.P.'s head.

"Oh my, are you alright my dear?" He asked me looking down at my face in worry.

"Well she is now!" Neemon said in his airheaded way. "You should have asked before she went to bed!"

"Ohhhhh don't make me come down there Neemon!" Bokomon shot back and I rolled my eyes and stretched.

"I'm fine everyone, really." I nodded to the path ahead. "We should keep moving on. Should stay in one place for too long." They nodded and we all began walking, me next to Zoe. For the first hour we talked about random things about ourselves, since we didn't know each other due to me traveling with Koji. The thought of Koji made me worried. Was he ok? Was he at least behaving himself? I shook my head to banish those worrisome thoughts. I knew for a fact he was ok and that he wasn't behaving himself.

The one thing I didn't talk about was my problems. For some reason I felt like that was a special thing with Koji and I. I wanted to keep it that way too. I'd tell them if they asked specifically for any medical problems or if a problem arises.

"The entrance to the Forest Kingdom should come up after this field!" Bokomon chirped in an informative tone from atop of J.P.'s head. Zoe scoffed I disbelief.

"Field?! This is more of a jungle" I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Believe me jungles are even more hectic than this!" She chuckled with a shake of her head. Bokomon spoke up trying to sound philosophical.

"To succeed one must have faith, and to have faith one must stay positive!" He said but J.P. wasn't too positive.

"Get off my head!" he grumbled in complaint. "For a little guy you weigh a ton!" Bokomon looked insulted. "Well excuse me!" He said and jumped onto Neemon's back who gave a call of surprise. J.P. looked up with a smile. I could tell he had this cute little puppy dog crush on Zoe here but Zoe wasn't interested. "Don't worry Z! And you want to know why?" I glanced back at him while Zoe didn't even bother. She sighed.

"Why?" J.P. grinned at the back of her head and said in a confident tone.

"Because we're fighters and fighters don't give up and we never quit!" He pumped his fist into the air enthusiastically.

Five minutes later…

"I give up I quit"

I looked back at J.P. as he groaned and slightly sagged to the floor as we walked. Did he really get tired that fast? Good thing he wasn't traveling with Koji or else he would have been left behind ages ago. I gave him a smile.

"Come on J.P. you can do it!" I cheered while he groaned.

"Why are you always perky. Honestly you and Koji are polar opposites" he murmured and I rolled my eyes. "Wait never mind. You both are sarcastic and love rolling your eyes." I rolled my eyes again. "See. And I think you have the same temper too but on a longer fuse."

"Hey watch it blue boy, that fuse is running out fast! I can trip you and run if I have to! " I said trying to conduct from of Koji's macho attitude but knew I was failing miserably. I could only be mean when motivated…or sarcasm is involved.

"I can't help what I say, I'm tiiiiired" He complained loudly. Zoe didn't look back at him once again but spoke to him.

"What happened to fighting spirit?" She asked with an air of sarcasm. See what I sad about kindred spirit. J.P. groaned at being double teamed by us two females. I could practically read his thoughts. _Why did I have to get stuck with the only two girls on the team? _

"It got hungry~!"

"We can take a break after we get out of this field…Ok?" I smiled at her and nodded pumping my fist into the air. "Righto _Mon Capitain_!" I said with a giggle and took to lead with Neemon. Zoe rolled her eyes saying something about immaturity but I didn't care. I wanted to hurry up and find the others before more disaster could strike. I wanted to see Koji again. J.P. groaned once more.

"If I can make it that far!" He said but he tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. I looked back and scoffed slightly. Zoe put her hands on her ships with an irked sigh. "Now what? We don't have time to horse around" She said but looked sympathetic. No Zoe, don't go to the dark side! "Here" She said offering her hand. J.P. Blushed darkly and grinned like an idiot as if she just agreed to marry the boy. But before he could take her hand a little ball of fur zoomed passed them. We all looked too the little ball with the long horn sticking out. "What in Pete's name is that thing?!" JP said in shock and the thing looked at us the same way. I wanted to squeal at how cute it was!

"Tsunomon! You come back this instant, I've had enough of your shenanigans for one day!" We all jumped as a large cactus wit boxing gloves game out of the flowers….wow….never going to get to say that again. She looked down at us in surprise her glove pressed to the side of her face. "Oh my goodness what a wonderful surprise! You're human!" Tsunomon looked up at us in confusions. "Human beings?"

…

After interdictions we began following the large Togemon as she carried poor Tsunomon by the horn as he protested.

"Aw come on let me go! I'm not going back to that stupid school!" He called and struggled as much as his tiny little body would allow him too. Zoe tilted her head to the side in question.

"I had no idea Digimon had to go to school" She said and I patted her head.

"Silly Zoe. Haven't you learned by now that everything you know is a lie here" I said with a light chuckle that would make people question my sanity. But in all honestly my statement is true. Don't try to predict anything because the universe here would just do the opposite just to spite you.

"That's where they skills they need for when they become full grown Digimon" Bokomon informed us as I looked around a bit. Huh, I guess Digimon and Humans really aren't as different culturally as we think. I mean they have different currency and customs but it's the same way if you go to another country. We still learn, adapt, need the same things for survival, live in small family units, and a lot of other things. We're really just different in species.

"What do they learn?" JP said with a sight scoff. "How to jump and eat?" I sighed. Honestly for someone who think's Koji's rude and cold he sure does insult people. Sure Koji gets to be rude sometimes but at least he's a little respectful. I shook my head trying to get thoughts him to leave. Why did Koji always float back to the front of my mind no matter how many times I shove him back? It was like he was haunting me. I assume it's the guilt from not being able to help him at the moment. Yeah that's probably it.

"How exciting! I've never seen real live human's before!" Togemon said looking back at us. I think she was trying for a smile but it's hard to tell with how her face never seems to change. "I know! Why don't you come to the school with us! I'm sure the kids would love to meet you!" Tsunomon began to protest louder.

"Not me! I'd rather go home; I'd rather watch grass grow!" He called as he struggled more. I shook my head; man does this kid have a bad attitude. But there was something about him that was off. I couldn't put my finger on it. Zoe looked up at Togemon.

"We'd love to see the school but I'm afraid we don't have time to stop and chat. No matter how much Neru likes to talk" Zoe said and ignored my sound of offence and protest. "You see we have to get to the forest terminal"

"Yeah we have some friends who need us to meet them there! It's to the up most importance we're reunited!" I said my fists clenching. Our friends crossed my mind. Poor little Tommy, I'm sure Takuya would take care of him but I couldn't help but feel a bit worried. Especially since Koji could be a bit harsh. He didn't understand what it meant to be responsible for someone. He understood what it meant to help someone, because he helps me all the time, but I can take care of myself and I do. WE have a partnership. He doesn't understand having someone like a little kid rely on you and needs you to care for them. That's a whole different situation and Koji believes everyone needs to take care of themselves for the most part unless it's an emergency. He never had siblings I learned and neither have I but I often baby sat our neighbors kids and I had plenty of younger friends that I looked after. I learned what it meant to be a big sibling. He never did. So I'm worried he might say something a bit too harsh for the little boy and then piss Takuya off in the process.

"This is an important mission that can't be delayed!" Bokomon agreed enthusiastically.

"You know places to be people to see, you know how it is" JP said in a lazy tone.

"Oh I had hoped you all would join us for afternoon snack time!" Togemon said and Zoe and froze. Crap! She mentioned food that means-

"Afternoon snack time?!" JP said excitedly. "Why didn't you say so? We're so there lady" I scoffed.

"So now you're ok with hanging around a bunch of kids?" I asked razing my eyebrow.

"JP, Do you always have to think with your stomach?!" She groaned. "Out of all the people I had to get stuck with it had to be you?" JP smiled at her a bit creepily.

"Because it was written in the stars!" He said dramatically. Zoe cut him off with an annoyed 'save it'. I looked over my shoulder.

"Then why am I here?" I scoffed and that seemed to bring him down a bit. We soon broke through the giant flower field to a cliff. I ran to the edge and looked out with a smile on my face. It was so cool up here.

"There it is, the Digimon School." Togemon said pointing to a tiny building in the center of the flat valley field. I smiled even brighter. How cute! It was very quaint and telling by the size of Tsunomon the perfect size for the tiny Digimon but apparently the others didn't think so.

"That's it?! That looks like one of the houses one of the three little pigs built." JP said with a surprised tone. "I've seen garages bigger than that!"

"JP" Zoe scolded as I climbed onto one of the tress sticking out from one of the cliff side to get a better look.

"Yeah come on, I mean look at the tiny Digimon's size. It looks like a good size for them." I said smiling down at it. Zoe looked up at me and motioned for me to come down before I fell. I sighed and did before we headed down to the school.

…

I was basically having a heart attack from how cute everything was. Togemon was turning a crank that played one of those old fashioned record players. We were surrounded by tiny little Digimon that where all round and cute like Tsunomon. But they were also each different. Like there was a tiny white bear one and a purple and white fox one I guess. I didn't know what half of them were but they were so cute. I was sitting on the ground in front of the line of baby Digimon listening to the song they were singing to us, well everyone but Tsunomon.

"Welcome humans to our school.

Where we learn and play all day

We think our teachers really cool

So we hope you'll want to stay.

Welcome humans to our school

Where we learn the Digi-Rule.

Stay and play that would be cool!" They sang as the song ended. I smiled brightly and bowed a bit to them.

"Thank you so much for the wonderful welcome!" I said cheerfully as Zoe smiled and crouched down to the white bear Digimon.

"You are so cute" She chirped happily but the Digimon seemed to get a bit startled since it sent an ice attack. Zoe looked in shock as I giggled. Togemon scolded him for using his ice powers before she apologized multiple times to Zoe. Zoe smiled and shook her head. "It's ok!" She said but Togemon apologized one more time. "Poor thing, I startled you didn't I?"

The little white thing nodded and looked somewhat guilty and ashamed. He even looked a bit scared still. "Yeah a little." He murmured adorably.

I slowly shifted closer a yellow Digimon with a cat tail and held out my arms in a slow manner. It assessed me for a bit before it inch forward to me before it allowed me to pick it up. I smiled and rubbed my cheek affectionately with him and he giggled.

"Eh! I was all alone when I ran into the humans and I wasn't scared! Not even one bit!" Tsunomon said boastfully. All the other little Digimon, which I like to now call MiniDigi, looked at him before scoffing and moving away. Even the one in my arms turned away from Tsunomon and leapt down to walk away, or roll away, from their friends. Bokomon sighed slightly.

"Kids today, so young and so mean" I couldn't help but nod. Bullying has really become a problem nowadays. I myself have been the targets of bullies who bully simply because they don't understand something. I looked to Tsunomon and wondered, was that what I was picking up on earlier? Familiar signs of someone being bullied? "But with the proper guidance they can learn to love school like I did!" He said enthusiastically. _Bokomon-Sama….I don't believe that was the point. _

"But Bokomon, didn't you get tied to a flag pole!?" Neemon said in his usual way and Bokomon snapped his elastic.

"That was a rumor~!" He called out in offence. I shook my head and stood next to Zoe as we watched the MiniDigi. Something odd was going on here.

…

"Ok kids! Story time!" Togemon said addressing the class. "But instead of a regular story today, our human guests will tell us all about the wonders of the human world! Would you like that?" She asked the class and everyone began cheering, except for Tsunomon who wasn't even facing the front. "Well perhaps the big blue human would like to go first!" She said and motioned to JP from where we were all standing. JP looked a bit flustered.

"Do you mean me? The names JP" He said shyly and I had to smile and bump his shoulder a bit. It was cute at how shy he seemed now. I was seeing the sweet side of JP again and I had to say I liked it.

"Very well Professor JP the class is all yours" Togemon said and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Wow JP-Kun. I didn't know that you got your masters" I said stifling my laughter. JP was freaking out now in a cute way.

"I-I'm not a professor! I haven't even graduated high school yet!" He protested and we giggled.

"Oh don't be so modest!" Zoe said elbowing him slightly. "Your class waits!"

"Professor!" Bokomon chimed in with glittering eyes and Neemon followed in suit.

"Yeah Professor! Can't keep 'em waiting!" I said and pushed him slightly to get him to walk as the kids cheered Professor over and over. He moved stiff as a robot and looked terrified as he looked out at his audience. He stood there for a long time, long enough to make me worry he was broken, but suddenly he started a speech…sort of.

"You see the human….world…is full of amazing things" JP started pressing his hands together. "Liiiike hanky's to wipe your noses with!" He said and spread his hands apart, showing a clothes line for hankies. Wow! JP knows magic that's pretty cool. I can't do anything cool like that. "That is if you have noses to wipe." He said an everyone reacted badly. Except for me. What? I thought that was a valid statement. Did they think it was gross? Runny noses are a natural part of life, sure a gross one but natural. "And…toothpaste to brush your teeth with!" He put his hands together and spread them out and tooth brushes were on the line. What the heck! He's had tooth brushes this entire time and didn't share! I'm sooo taking one later! Wait…..no tooth paste dang it! "Awesome stuff right" Bokomon hopped up in the center of the desk interrupting JP.

"These kids need leadership!" He said and JP walked back towards us looking depressed at his failure. I patted his back telling him I thought it was cool and he smiled in appreciation though still looked depressed. He murmured something about the weird girl being the only one to like his tricks. I resemble that comment! "I am Bokomon! I am here to tell you about the responsibilities of a young Digimon! One day you will evolve into a big strong Digimon like me…" Really Bokomon? I think that was supposed to be a joke. "And it is your responsibility to join in the efforts to restore the Digital World back to its glory!" Really again, Bokomon! Their kids! They don't need to think about this right now! "And just like the legendary warriors of ye old we shall prevail!" He said and didn't notice until it was too late that all the MiniDigi's came running over to us and was more interested in talking and playing to us as Togemon apologized for their rudeness. Let's just say he wasn't too happy.

…

Ahhh recess! A kid's best friend. Even if that kid was actually a little Digimon kid. I giggled as I played hide and seek with some of the MiniDigis. They were pretty good. I laughed and called out as they tackled me from behind and jumped on me. I tickled their sides and soon they were all busting with laughter. Zoe was sliding down a slide with three of them were clutched in her arms. JP was covered in MiniDigi's and they all wanted to play something called Digimon Wrestling. And poor Ignorant JP agreed. Soon he got a tail to the face from the cat like Digimon. But surprisingly he didn't complain, he acted like he was defeated and fell over dramatically. Wow! He'd be a good dad when he grows up, or at least a good baby sitter. I chuckled and let my MiniDigi play tag with me next. I taught them how to play freeze tag and they were excited to try it out. As I chased them I could help but listen in on the conversation he started with Tsunomon. The little guy worried me. He was just climbing a rock all by himself which, as fun as that sounded also sounded lonely. JP offered to let the little guy play with them but the other MiniDigi's refused to play with him and joined in on our game of tag instead. I passed to mantle to one of them to be it and went over to my fellow warriors.

"I just don't get it!" He said as Zoe and I approached from either side. He seemed confused and a bit down for the kid. Zoe sighed and looked after the solitary MiniDigi.

"Way to go JP" She said and I gaped at her.

"Zoe!" I scolded her but JP spoke first.

"What? We were having fun and I didn't want the little guy to feel left out." He said and I smiled at his sweet gesture but Zoe apparently didn't feel the same way.

"Not everyone wants to be part of the fun!" Zoe snapped at his obviously angry at him. I didn't like this side of Zoe. They angry and easily offended Zoe. I looked at her and saw familiar look in her eyes. The look in my eyes that I saw in the mirror. So we have another one here. She looked guilty for a bit and walked away. I knelt down to JP and touched his shoulder. He looked up at me and I gave a soft and sad smile.

"It's ok JP-Kun. I think what you did was very nice. While Zoe has a point that not everyone wants to join in it's always good to offer. You never know when someone's simply waiting on the side lines just waiting for one person to accept them." I said and he smiled back up at me sadly. I assisted him up and we headed into the building. I didn't notice Zoe watching my back intently.

…

I sat next to Zoe as we watched the kids play soccer. It looked like a lot of fun and I felt a bit jealous. I never got to play very much when I was a kid due to my health. Even when it was a doctor approved sport I could never find anyone willing to play with me. They were always scared that they'd hurt me or I'd be too sick to be any fun. They didn't understand and I always felt hurt. Even when I got better physically I would always get depressed because I would look back on those times. I guess that's why I talk so much. To keep myself here in the present without thinking about sad things. People still do it sometimes, try and 'protect me' and I feel hurt when they do. No one tries to get close to me so they don't have to deal with my problems. I also guess that's I also surround myself with so many people I call 'friends', I want to feel connections and bonds with people when in reality I don't have them. I try to substitute quality with quantity.

"Neru…what's wrong?" Zoe said shaking my shoulder a bit. "You haven't said anything in 10 minutes." I looked up noting I had drifted off once again. I blushed slightly and rubbed the back of my head with a shy chuckle.

"Oh nothing! I just got to thinking about things!" I said and tilted my head. "See what happens when I don't talk?" I bonked my forehead with my fist. "Such an air head don't ya think?!" I asked giving her a silly look. I often turn things I don't want to talk about into a joke, trying to deflect and protect myself. "Can't do two things at a time!"

Zoe frowned at me. "I don't think you're an air head" She said softly then smiled. "Oh I see what's going on here!" She said triumphantly. I felt panic as I looked at her.

"Y-You do?" I asked afraid. Zoe smirked at me.

"You're….thinking about Koji aren't you?" She said with a grin. Wait…what? Where did she get that? "Don't lie to me Neru! I know that look!"

"What look?" I asked confused. She suddenly hugged me close.

"Oh so innocent!" She exclaimed in a dramatic voice. "She doesn't even know her self!"

"Know what!?" I asked confused but she held a finger to her lips.

"I got to let you figure it out!" She said and smiled brightly at me. "I wish you luck Neru-Chan!"

"I…umm…well….O…k?" I said confused. I looked back at the game. What in the world was that about?! Did Zoe eat something that she shouldn't have? I shrugged and tuned into the game.

"I can't tell which the ball from the kids!" JP said and I couldn't help but agree with him. The ball was the same size and kind of the same shape as the MiniDigis. I chuckled as I watched them play for a bit until something made me frown. The fox MiniDigi was hogging the ball when his only choice for a pass was Tsunomon. I made me mad! Honestly that stupid! He even missed a goal because of his stubbornness. Tsunomon saw and opening and went for it. But Kapunimon slammed violently into him. I stood and rushed to Tsunomon while the others focused on the now crying Kapunimon. I knelt down to Tsunomon and felt his…head for injuries.

"Kapunimon are you alright?" Togemon asked the crying MiniDigi. Tsunomon frowned.

"B-But I'm the one that got hit." He said. I reached out to touch him but he backed away.

"I don't need help you stupid human!" He said and burst off. I looked after him sadly and went back to JP and Zoe.

"Poor Tsunomon, I don't know why the other kids are so mean to him." JP said watching with sad sympathetic eyes. I plopped down next to Zoe and pulled my knees to my chest.

"He's different" I said.

"They probably think he doesn't fit in with them" Zoe said at the same time. We looked at each other in shock but then smiled. We instinctively moved closer to each other due to the sense of understanding each other. "I know how he feels…I guess Neru does too"

"Really? You Zoe? I thought you would have been the most popular girl in your school. And Neru you're so happy-go-lucky all the time? Who wouldn't like that?" I looked away, not ready to talk about it so Zoe went first. She got a far off look for a moment before she spoke.

"I guess they all thought I was uppity." She murmured. "Because I lived aboard."

JP looked interested. "Really? Well where did you live?" Zoe didn't look at him as she spoke.

"Italy" She murmured. "My family's lived there since I was a little girl. We moved to Japan last year."

"That sounds great Z" I said with a small smile.

"Yeah that sounds pretty cool." JP said in agreement. Zoe sighed.

"Try telling that to the girls in my class. They just want me to act like them" JP looked confused. Oh boys, they could never understand how girls being bullied is more mental than anything else.

"Then why don't you just act like them? It can't hurt if you get some friends." He said.

"She shouldn't change who she is just to fit in." I murmured softly to them, my chin on my knees.

"Yeah I'm not going to pretend to be something I'm not just to be popular." She said. JP seemed to finally get it.

"Yeah I guess that would hurt" He murmured and we all looked to Tsunomon.

"Still…no one likes to feel lonely" She said and I winced and they looked to me. Zoe shoved my shoulder gently.

"What about you Neru-Chan?" She asked me softly. I panicked and did something I usually never did. I lied. I jumped up and chuckled, rubbing the back of my head.

"OH I was just the class weirdo ya know?" I said and made a face. They shook their heads in unison. Bokomon rolled his eyes.

"Miss Neru, you are indeed a bit odd but you are also a horrible liar." I chuckled nervously and looked away, ashamed to have been caught.

"Well umm. I was sick a lot as a kid so kids didn't really like playing with me thinking I wouldn't be any fun for that I'd get sick easily. Even when I got better they still did and my oddness just added to the repellence. But it's ok! I'm just fine!" I chirped a smiled to them. Zoe looked up at me.

"Neru…" She started but I started off to the building.

"Sorry! Promised Togemon that I'd help with Lunch! She heard I could cook from JP!" I said and kept running until I was out of their sight. I don't want to talk about it. I'm not running from it, I'm not. I just don't want to talk about it.

…

I carried a basket full of the white balls I had helped Togemon prepare. They were actually pretty good when I tried a bit when cooking. I added a few spices though to make it fit human taste as well. Togemon made me stand up front in lunch ladies attire much to my embarrassment.

"Lunchtime! I even had Miss Neru help with the cooking so we have an extra special treat!" She called with a cheerful voice and I blushed at the compliment. "You know the drill children! Open wide!" she called and nodded to me. I hurled the basket up causing the balls to fly up midair. "Togemon Jam!" She said and punched them so that they went into the mouths of my friends and the MiniDigi's. I simply had too one on the basket and popped it in my mouth. I smiled, proud of my good work. Everyone seemed pleased so it made me even happier. JP noticed Tsunomon sitting alone again and got one of his bright ideas. JP no-!

"Hey come on there! Chin up little guy!" He said hands behind his back. "I bet I have just the thing to cheer you up! Everyone listen up!" He addressed the class who turned to him. He dug around his pockets and pulled out a bunch of chocolate bars. Where does he keep all this stuff?! "I have a bar of chocolate for anyone who will play with Tsunomon!" I slowly began banging my head on the wall while Zoe tried to explain to him why bribing the kids isn't a good idea. Tsunomon looked like he felt worse.

"Great! Now I'm the guy they wouldn't play with even if you paid them!" He said and looked away hiding his hurt with anger. Kapunimon decided to add insult to injury.

"We wouldn't play with Tsunomon anyway! He isn't like us!" He said and the others nodded in agreement. I gasped at them in utter horror! These little-! These little! GAH! I can't think of a word that wouldn't make my mom would scrub my mouth out with soap to describe this situation. Tsunomon ran out of the classroom as Togemon scolded the rest of the kids. We warriors looked out after the poor little Digimon. "That poor little guy" JP said. Zoe got a look of determination and marched out after Tsunomon and I was quick to follow. "Great! Now what have I done!" I felt bad for JP, he felt really guilt and I could tell he was sorry. Soon we were all chasing after Tsunomon. Man for a little ball of fur with a horn he sure is fast!

"Tsunomon! Come back! Just hear us out!" Zoe called as we chased him. Soon he was leaving the play grounds and out into the fields. JP of course had to complain.

"Or at least slow down! Come on buddy!"

"Please Tsunomon! Let us help!" I called out panting. He shook his body as he ran.

"I just want to be left alone! So just leave me alone!" He called back his voice cracking a bit. Zoe went back to scolding JP but I stopped her.

"Not the time Z. That's in the past! Let's just focus on Tsunomon right now!" I said as we entered the forest. We all lost sight of him and began calling out for him. Zoe just his name, JP begging to let him make it up to him, and I just called out for him to just let us talk to him. We heard a splash and a panicked voice. We all ran to where the voice was and we found Tsunomon choking as he struggled in some water. He must have fallen off the log that was next to him. We had to act fast!

"Tsunomon!" JP called out and Zoe got an idea.

""Hold on I'm coming!" She said and ran back a bit. Oh no! Zoe doesn't!

"What are you going to do?" JP asked and Zoe took a running jump out on to the log. She landed unsteadily but got her balance. She reached out for Tsunomon and finally got him. But then she herself fell into the water.

"Oh know what do we do now?" JP asked in panic. Well obviously we go in after them!

"Zoe!" I called out and made a move to dive into the water when there was a light shooting up. Moments later Zoe began to surface. I was confused for a bit until I saw she was being lifted by a dog like Digimon. My eyes widened as I watched while JP screamed like a girl.

…

"Ok boys no peeking! Neru is keeping guard so don't even try!" Zoe said as she grabbed her now dry clothes. I stood next to the rock, eyes locked on JP specifically. JP leaned against her rock and talked to Tsunomon.

"I didn't know you could Digivolve" JP said looking down at the De-Digivolved Tsunomon.

"I sure wish I couldn't!" He said irked. "It's been nothing but a pain in the neck.

"You don't mean that. Right Tsunomon-Kun?" I asked looking down at him. He looked away from me with such a sad look.

"Yes I do!" He said. He then went on to tell us how he had Digivolved in order to get a ball back but the others ended up being scared of him. "And now no one will play with me because their all afraid!" Zoe finished dressing and came out from behind the rock.

"I wasn't afraid!" She said and Tsunomon looked up shock. "I don't know what would have happened if you didn't pull me out of the water! So thank you!" She said. I smiled brightly and bowed to Tsunomon respectfully.

"I thank you for saving my friend." I said brightly. "I would also like to say I was not afraid either. In fact you were cute!" I said and straightened up and Tsunomon gave a small smile in return. "Now let's get back to school!" I cheered. JP joined in on the good mood tough for a different reason.

"Yeah! Maybe there will be more snacks!" I rolled my eyes and was about to say a comeback when a loud roll of thunder cut me off. Soon rain was pouring down on us, much to Zoe's annoyance.

"And I just got my clothes all dry too!" She groaned. I smiled and began spinning around. I loved to rain! It always felt soothing and the sound was so relaxing! I lifted my face towards the sky with a smile. I heard a call and I noticed JP cowering from the thunder. I went over and knelt next to him.

"Are you kidding me? You use electric attacks all the time! You can't be afraid of lightning." Zoe said annoyed while I rubbed JP's back. I don't think it's the lighting he's afraid of.

"I'm different when I'm a Digimon! Haven't you noticed yet?" He said sounding close to tears. This is how I got when in tight spaces! I reached around to hold JP gently, since that always made me feel better. He had his eyes squeezed shut and hands over his ears. He called out in fear at another roll of thunder.

"Honestly JP! Just when I thought you couldn't get any quirkier." She said and I looked up at her.

"Z! Phobias can't be controlled! Remember me in the elevator? This is the same thing!" I said getting a bit annoyed. Tsunomon spoke up suddenly.

"This isn't good!" He said and we all looked over at him. "We got to get back to school!" He was off running before we could reply.

"Wait Tsunomon! What's the hurry?!" Zoe called out. We all followed him to where we all started from, the river were we had been swept away. The water looked rougher and much higher than I remember.

"The waters so high!" Zoe said looking out at it. Tsunomon looked very concerned.

"Miss Togemon said that the last time it rained this hard the river overflowed and flooded the school! They'll all be washed away!" I gasped and looked down at him.

"Why didn't you move the school?!" I asked shocked.

"It never rains this hard very much! And it's usually in the rainy season when it does and where out of school during that time!"

"They'll be washed away!?" Zoe asked in fear for the MiniDigi's. "Guys we have to do something!" I nodded seriously. JP looked at us.

"We have to spirit evolve! We can get there faster if we fly! Then we use our combined strength to save the school!" I nodded and pulled out my D-Tector.

"Good thinking JP!" Zoe said with a sweet smile. Well al raised our D-Tectors and called out in unison. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" I felt the usual power enter me, causing my adrenaline to run due to the expectation of an adventure. "Beetlemon! Kazemon! Rizumumon!" Soon we all took flight and Beetlemon scooped up Tsunomon in my arms.

"Wow!" he said looking at us! You all Digivolved! That's cool!" I giggled and we began our flight to the school, the water on our heels. The MiniDigi's, Togemon, and Bokomon, were all on the roof while Neemon was being pulled up. Too bad our distractions caused him to be forgotten. When we got there I took mercy on him and assisted him onto the roof while Beetlemon set Tsunomon down.

"Is everyone ok and accounted for?" I asked and flew around the roof doing a mental head count. Good everyone's here. Togemon confirmed my thoughts and then I was called over by Beetlemon. They had a plan ready to go! Perfect!

"Hey Rizumumon! Use your Pulsing Rhythmatics in time with my Thunder Fist to break apart the ground around this rock!" He yelled out and I nodded. I flew over and went to the other side of the rock. "I call on the power of Thunder Fist! He said punching the ground.

"Pulsing Rhythmatics!"

Son the rock broke away from the foundation and Beetlemon picked up the rock with amazing strength. I flew to the top and made sure it kept balanced. "Now tell me! Where do you want this?" Beetlemon asked Kazemon as we moved it.

"How about a little to the left!" She called back and we adjusted to her instructions. I made sure it was solidly on the ground and nodded. "It's good to go!" Beetlemon just braced it when the water hit. It slammed him back a bit and I flew down to him. "Sound Barrier!" I said and placed my shield, which is attached to my arm, against the rock and pushed against it with all my might. Beetlemon was thankful for the help but we needed more.

"Hey Z! A little help!" He called out and Kazemon lowered to the ground and nodded.

"At your service!" She said and held her arms out. "Hurricane Wave!" She said and the mini wind storms pushed the water more to the side for us. The MiniDigis all got excited at being saved and began to jump around. No! On a wet roof someone's going to-

"Ah!" Kapunimon said as he fell from the roof. …fall.

"Kapunimon!" Togemon and I yelled and I moved to go after him but as soon as I did the rock gained almost an inch.

"Don't go Neru!" Beetlemon said grunting in strain. "I need you here with me right now!"

"Bu-But Kapunimon!" I said wanting to cry. With all this power I still couldn't help anybody! What good am I! I watched as Kapunimon was holding on to a tree with his tail and Togemon being held back by Bokomon. She was too big to go in, she'd be swept away.

"Tsunomon!" Beetlemon called out. "Digivolve and go after him! You're the only one who can!"

"I-I can't" He called back but Kazemon shook her head.

"You can do it! You saved me! You can do the same for Kapunimon!" She yelled out. He still looked scared and hesitant. Behind us I could hear with my super hearing a log, our log, come tumbling down the current. Debris will only add to our problem!

"Tsunomon please!" I called out in desperation. Kazemon jumped in with encouragement.

"You can do it!"

"I-I can't hold on much longer!" Kapunimon yelled out in fear. The log came flying over the boulder and went flying down in a path to Kapunimon's tree.

"Tsunomon!" We all yelled out and finally we got through to him. He got a determined look and jumped off the roof and Digivolved. He landed with a thud and began running. He ran past Kazemon and used Beetlemon to get to the top of our rock. "It's time for Blue Blaster!" He called and a blue light shot out from his mouth and he was shot into the air towards Kapunimon. He used his horn to break up the log so it didn't hit the little MiniDigi. He grasped the tree and held out a hand. "It's ok Kapunimon!" he said gently. "I'll get you back to safety in no time!" Kapunimon thanked him earnestly but also sounded shock at the assistance. Soon the water stopped and the flood died down and we were allowed to drop our defenses. Man did my arms hurt! The MiniDigi's all gathered around the newly evolved Tsunomon and praised him. "You mean…you're not scared of me anymore?"

"Not a bit!"

"You were awesome!"

"Sorry we were scared before!"

Gabumon looked bashful. "Aw shucks guys!" he said adding to the cuteness.

"Ummm Gabumon" A tiny voice said. It was coming from Kapunimon. Everyone turned to look at him. "Thanks for saving me." He said and looked over to him. "Can't wait for the time when I can Digivolve. Hope I'm as cool as you!"

"Kapunimon!" Gabumon said and looked away. "You're making me blush!" He said and I hugged him with a giggle saying how cute he was.

…

We all stared in shock at the huge boat in front of us. I mean it looked like a mini sail boat! This was amazing and these little things made this!

"We made this raft for you in craft class! We hope it will help you!" Togemon said sweetly and I nodded.

"Help us!? It's perfect Togemon-San!"

"Thank you Madam! We'll make it to the Forest Terminal in no time!" Bokomon said respectfully. Neemon seemed happy too.

"And I won't have to carry you!" He cheered and I giggled, helping him onto the boat. Soon we all stood on the boat after I gave everyone hugs. Well except for Togemon for obvious reasons, I did shake her boxing glove though!

"It was nice meeting you!" Zoe said down at our little MiniDigis.

"Hey Tsunomon you're not afraid of Digivolving now are ya buddy!" JP asked. Tsunomon smiled up at us.

"Nope! I'm going to keep Digivoloving and soon I'll be as strong as the Legendary Warriors!"

Bokomon leaned forward. "Actually Zoe, JP, and Neru are some of the-"Zoe and JP covered his mouth while I slid in front in a nothing to see her motion, blocking him from view.

"Bokomon-"Zoe hissed.

"Zip it will ya!" JP continued. Our sail caught a breeze and we began to move. We all called out our goodbye and I felt teary eyed. Goodbye always got me no matter how briefly I knew the person. I'd miss my little MiniDigis~!

"Aww look Neru is crying!" JP teased pinching my cheeks. I smacked his hands.

"Cut it out!" I said and pinched his back.

"Owowowow hey! Neru stop it!" He called out and tried getting away. Finally after settling down we looked out over the vast field that moved smoothly across the grass. I sat on the floor leaning against the back of the boat so I could watch everybody. Bokomon was up at the front of the boat pulling a Titanic while Zoe and JP lazed about closer to me. "I'm flying like a might fruit bat!" Wait what? Bokomon you sure are a weird little dude.

"Ahhh this feels just great!" Zoe sighed feeling the breeze run thought her beautiful blonde hair. JP nodded from his place on the side of the boat.

"Yeah I'm sure glad that the kids changed their minds about Tsunomon!" He said and I nodded, leaning my head back to soak up some rays.

"Want to know what else?" Zoe asked softly.

"Uh sure what Zoe?" He replied.

"I think I changed my mind about you too" She said and I looked up. I smiled softly, proud that our little ragtag group was growling closer together.

"Really!?" JP asked excited now.

"Only a little" She said with a soft giggle. Well…it's a start.

But JP didn't seem to mind. He got the most elated and day dreamy look on his face. I giggled at the look and looked back up at the sky. I gasped out and stood at what I saw.

""Look! Our Comrades have returned!" Bokomon said and I ran to the front of the boat to get a closer look. I grinned excitedly seeing Tommy, Takuya, and Koji descending from the sky on parasuits. I'm not even going to question it I'm so happy. I felt tears fill my eyes. Gosh reunions are worse and yet better than goodbyes!

I waved up at them excitedly. "You ok! I'm so glad!" They all smiled and angled their parasuits to land on to our boats. They all striped off their gear and everyone cheered at the reunion.

"Neru-Chan!" I heard before I felt tiny arms hug my waist. I hugged Tommy back tightly.

"Oh Tommy I'm so glad you're ok!" I said my voice cracking. Tommy pulled away looking at my face in panic.

"N-Neru-Chan your crying!" he said and that caught the other's attention. They looked over and began questioning me if I was ok and everything. I shook my head.

"I-..I-I'm just so happy you all ok!" I said rubbing my eyes embarrassed. Takuya chuckled and gave me a knuckle touch.

"Course where ok Neru-Chan! I'm mean look who you're talking too!" I smiled and then heard footsteps approach me. I looked up and met blue eyes staring down in worry. Once he saw the smile on my face the worry disappeared and was replaced with humor.

"Annoying girl. Stop crying." Koji said, casing more tears to fall. I wiped them away and smiled brighter than ever.

"Gomen" I said standing. I looked at him not knowing if hugging him was ok. He smirked and stepped forward and pulled me close, one hand wrapping wound me to hold my head. It wasn't a hug but it was as close as Koji got. I smiled and leaned my head on his should. "I missed you"

"…I missed you too" He said. Takuya kept muttering about how Koji was a jerk to everyone but me and how he couldn't understand how someone as nice as me put up with Koji and blah blah blah. I chuckled and pulled away from Koji.

"I see you didn't behave yourself as always!" I said hitting his arm softly and he smirked at me.

"Nope" He said and put his hands in his pockets as I smiled brightly. I missed you Koji. I missed you so much.

…

Hey guys! It's almost 9,000 words this time! And this is a filler episode! Without Koji! I was shocked myself! I wasn't even going to add that last reunion scene but I couldn't do that to you guys! Ha-ha I had been going to end it at the reunion are better and worse than goodbyes and leave it at that.

So her relationship with JP and Zoe has become stronger. Zoe suspects something between our two love birds when Neru and Koji themselves don't! Next Chapter is a big mile stone in the story with some secrets reviled about Neru. Remember to Review to get the next chapter.

Till Next time on Digimon Frontier: Pounding Rhythms!


	7. Chapter 7:Welcome, My Nightmare

Hey baby cakes! Finally 5 reviews! Yay! Thanks to:

Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way sunbeam0943

Cathrinejennings2015

BTRHenderson31

sunbeam0943

The Keeper of Worlds(especially since she names our couple! Neroji! Either that or I'm thinking Neji)

All of you have really helped me keep going on this story and kept my faith up that I'm not a horrible writer like I believe most of the time.

This chapter is going to be a very emotionally filled one. There will be hints of some mysteries in Neru's past but there will be no reveal. On second thought, you'll probably have more questions after this. Neru's in for an adventure so get ready for laughter, tears, and smiles! JP the disclaimer please!

JP: Why do I have to do it!?

Stop being lazy and do it!

JP: Fine! Amaterasu-Chan or StillDoll13 doesn't own any Digimon Franchise! She only owns Neru Tsukineri and Rizumumon!

Ready! Set! Go!

…

Welcome My Nightmare.

"I believe that the forest kingdom begins just beyond that track" Bokomon stated as we looked out over the thick forest to a track suspended my support beams hundreds of feet in the air. It was quite a long away off but much closer than it had been days ago. Koji and I had been oddly accepted into the group with open arms. But even more oddly, Koji wished to remain with them. I'm not sure if they've grown on him or it's simply because he learned about responsibility over someone and he was determined to keep up his care for Tommy. Either way here we are, all the humans, together finally all working towards the singular goal of saving the digital world. I smiled softly to myself in joy that everyone was, somewhat, getting along. I say somewhat because of Koji and Takuya.

"It sure looks big!" Takuya said in awe, though it's unsure if he was speaking of the kingdom or the tracks. Either way I agree with him.

"Hey Bokomon," JP groaned. "How much longer do we have to walk to the forest terminal?" I sighed slightly. The bonding me and JP had when visiting the Digimon school has been somewhat strained. I still adored the boy's sweet side to death but honestly his complaints made it hard for me to stay up beat.

"Don't worry" Bokomon assured. "You should only have to walk a little bit more" He said looking out over the forest still. I moved forward to get a better look from our high vantage point. I thought it would be more than a 'bit' more telling by the distance. But hey, who said saving the world would be easy?

"A little bit?" JP sighed slightly. "These little bits are killing me." Koji scoffed slightly behind him; hand in one of his pockets as he looked away from him. I gave Koji an exasperated look which he returned with a teasing smirk. Despite the slight changes in his character, he still seems to have his attitude intact. Stubborn wonderful jerk.

…

I giggled as I chased after Koji as we ran down the hill. I was growing breathless from having to keep up with his relentless run. It was sad that the girl with knee braces was able to keep up with him when other without couldn't.

"Wait up!" Takuya said from next to me. He panted in time with me as Zoe ran on his other side. The Digimon, JP, and Tommy walked behind us, just coming over the top of the hill.

"Man, Isn't it a time for a dinner break? I'm wasting away here! " JP complained as they made it over the crest, Tommy looking exhausted next to him.

"We didn't even get breakfast" He said sounding close to tears once more. I get annoyed sometimes with Tommy's tendency to cry sometimes but I wasn't going to get on to the poor kid. This whole thing was just beyond comprehension to most kids his age. He deserved a little freak out. Then again so do the rest of us. Plus he has gotten better, though I think that has something to do with something Koji said or did while he was still anti-kid. The four of us runners stopped at the bottom of the hill and all faced each other.

"I think we should stop here for tonight." Takuya said taking the leader role as always, much to Koji's annoyance.

"It's been a long day for all of us." Zoe said in support, but I beginning to suspect she's support Takuya in most things.

"Tch, whatever" Koji said and I elbowed him slightly. He rubbed his side glaring at me while I smiled sweetly. He looked away with a snort and I pushed his shoulder slightly. I think I saw a smile on his face though before he looked away.

"We're stopping?" Tommy said excitedly and I smiled, nodding up to him.

"You bet sweetie" I said and he grinned and ran down to meet me.

"Does that mean I get to eat, and lay down…and eat?!" JP asked and I had to roll my eyes slightly. "Yes!" He cheers but my mood was disturbed by something. I felt a shiver shake its way down my spine. I looked up to the trees biting my lip. I shook my head slightly. I was just imagining things; as usual my mind is going haywire due to the silence. I turned and went off to go look for something to cook for dinner. I was stopped by Zoe and her exclamation.

"Look what I found!" She said holding up a pale cream colored apple. I tilted my head and looked at it. I hoped it was edible because I didn't feel like cooking tonight very much. "I hope it's edible!" She said and flashed me a smile and I mouthed a thank you. She showed it to Bokomon who nodded.

"It's called a meat apple" He informed and we all repeated the word in question. An apple tasting like meat? That just seems weird but honestly some meats taste good with an apple flavor, mostly meat that comes from the pig, like bacon and ham. But I doubt that this apple had any apple flavor from how Bokomon explained it. "Yes each apple has the flavor of a different meat, quite nutritious actually." He said.

"Where did you find that thing?" Takuya questioned. I guess it would be pointless if that was the only one here.

"It was just on the ground." Zoe said and I shuttered I'm not germ-a-phobic but that does not mean I want to eat something off the ground in the forest. "There has to be a tree around nearby." Tommy and JP looked ecstatic to the point where I wonder if they hated my cooking and was jumping at the chance to get away from it. "Bokomon, could you come help me find some more?"

"Certainly!" He said and Neemon looked at him as he passed.

"Can I come too?" He asked enthusiastically as if they were going to an amusement park. Bokomon sighed and began to drag him away with him. "Oh boy! I love meat apples!"

"Well goody for you" Bokomon said blandly and Tommy chased after them.

"Wait for me!" He called. I chuckled a little. I would go but I think that those four could handle it just fine. Takuya smiled at me and I grinned back.

"Well I guess we should gather some firewood!" He said to us and I nodded with a salute. We began moving down the opposite path.

"I'm not going to have to carry anything heavy am I?" JP complained and I giggled flexing my arms slightly.

"Nah! I can do it!" I said with a laugh. "I mean look at the muscles!" I said poking my thin arms. Takuya and JP snickered while Koji just rolled his eyes at my antics. I suddenly stopped smiling and looked behind us. I felt nervous all of the sudden, my green eyes searching the area once more.

"Hey Neru you ok?" Takuya questioned, noticing I stopped laughing. I turned to him and put on a smile, rubbing the back of my head.

"Huh? Yeah I'm totally fine!" I chirped and he was suddenly laughing.

"Bokomon was right! You do suck at lying!" He said and I scowled at him, crossing my arms. He calmed down and rested a hand on my head. "But seriously are you ok?" He asked with a hint of worry. I noticed Koji had stopped crouching down to look back at us, mid-grab for a branch. I nodded my head.

"Yeah I'm just not sure we should be separated right now. I'm getting an odd feeling" I murmured and he rubbed my head a bit in a brotherly manner.

"Chill Neru! We're not going to get separated again! Promise!" He said with a thumb up and I rolled my eyes shoving him back a bit.

"Yeah yeah Kanbara! Now get to work on that fire wood!" I ordered in a joking manner and he chuckled and we started to gather up the wood we needed for a fire. I felt a bit of comfort by his words but why couldn't I shake the feeling that things were about to change, and maybe not for the better.

…

It had gotten dark while we gathered wood and apples. The crickets had come out and began to play their song, and the wind lightly rustling the leaves. I remember when my dad used to take me camping and would tell me at how little fairies would come and kiss my cheeks to take all my bad dreams away. I smiled at the memory as I sat the wood up in the correct position, preparing it for the fire to be set. I heard Takuya grunting as he twisted the stick he had between his hands on the flat board-like wood. He grunted a final time when smoke began to come up. "Am I done yet?" He said in exhaustion.

Koji gave a nod and leaned forward. "Yep, I'll take it from here he said as he began to blow on the wood to get it to spark. The others were working on sticking the apples on sticks like you would with marshmallows for smores. I had tried to help but Tommy wanted to do mine since I always cook for him. I couldn't turn down the face he gave me!

"Apple you're my best friend!" JP called out and I looked up in time for him to bite into his apple.

"JP wait!" I said but he had already begun to eat it. He froze and went pale. He leaned over and spat it out of his mouth with a sickening sound. "That's disgusting!" He yelled out. I sighed shaking my head. OF course you have to cook it first. It tastes like meat, meat has to be cooked, and I thought it was common sense.

"You don't eat them raw you know" Bokomon said trying to hide his amused smile. I saw Neemon with a disgusted look on his face and a half eaten meat apple. I thought he had them before! And isn't he from this world?! He should know this!

Koji finally caught the fire on to a thin stick and moved it over into my wood pile. He handed me a long stick to stoke the fire with. Takuya looked to him.

"Hey I have a question." He said and Koji turned his attention to him. "All six of us kids now have spirits of the legendary warrior's right?" He murmured and Koji made a noise of confirmation. "Then tell me how come even when we combined our forces we still couldn't defeat that stupid Grumblemon?" He asked and I tried to hide my wince at the memory. I felt completely useless during that fight. I honestly felt like the weak link in the team. Koji unconsciously shifted closer to me, not enough for anyone else to notice. I learned of what happened during our separation and knew he didn't like being away either. We have grown accustomed to each other's presence and it felt odd to be away. He felt guilty, just like I did, that he wasn't there to help me. At least the other group had someone they were used to with them. Koji and I had only been with each other and we had been separated.

"That's a good question" I murmured softly as I remembered how we lost the battle to the Digimon who found a way to get a second spirit. I beast spirit I believed he called it.

"At one point it seemed that we had the upper hand." Koji murmured, his eye brows furrowing in annoyance and contemplation. "But then he Digivolved into that crazy Gigasmon." He murmured and Takuya and he sat back as I stoked the fire. It catching light soon and I sat down next to Koji.

"But he called it a beast spirit, any idea what that means?" Takuya asked and we both shook out heads.

"Fire's ready!" I called over to the others and Bokomon ordered them to bring their apples. They all smiled brightly and rushed them over. Tommy though, suddenly stopped and looked up to the sky. So Tommy was feeling it too. He looked back as JP yelled at him to hurry up and rushed over to me. I smiled as he handed me my apples.

"Thanks sport." I said, giving his hat a ruffle and he smiled.

"No problem Neru-Chan!" He said and sat down next to me, taking JP's spot. He was about to protest but saw my look of 'don't mess with my baby', and he backed off. I showed Tommy how to safely place his apple close enough to the fire to cook properly but far enough away so it doesn't cook too quickly and burn. We all sat back and I pulled my knees to my chest.

"Hey Bokomon, anything in your book about a Beast Spirit?" Takuya asked and we all looked over to the book-wielding Digimon in hope he did.

"I haven't seen anything." Bokomon replied.

"If it isn't too much trouble could you take another look?" Takuya asked politely and I smiled. Looks like someone's learning manners!

"Certainly" Bokomon said and pulled out his book and began looking though his book. I turned everyone's apple so they didn't get burn on one side. "Afraid I still don't see anything" He said and Neemon started to rub the page that Bokomon had stopped on. "Paw's off baggy!"

"But I think I found something" Neemon said in protest. "This page seems to be folded over! Maybe there's some stuff inside!" He said and I wanted to applaud him at this achievement.

"Oh! Wow it's a miracle. You're actually right!" Bokomon said peeling the page apart. Ouch, that was harsh, though Neemon didn't seem to mind. "Well this changes everything! It appears that there is two spirits for each warrior!" He said and everyone gave a sound of shock. I lifted my head from my knees and stared over Koji and Takuya to see the book. "The first is the Human, like Agunimon." He said pointing to a crude picture of the fire Digimon. "But the second is called the Beast Spirit. That explains where Gigasmon came from. But how did he summon the spirit?" Neemon tapped his chin in thought.

"Hmm? I wonder what life would be like as a beastie" He said and Bokomon snapped his head over to him.

"Let's feed you to one and you can find out from the inside!" He said and I rolled my eyes. "Don't you understand? This means the children might be able to spirit evolve again.

"If Bokomon is right, than each of us should be able to get a Beast Spirit" Koji said as he stared into the fire.

"But if that's true than that means we're only half way there!" Zoe said and JP groaned.

"That's like starting all over!" He complained and I shook my head. Neemon began poking Bokomon but Bokomon hit his hand.

"No it's not. We've grown stronger already! Not just in fighting either. We've grown up in our sort time here. It is defiantly not like starting over!" I said nodding in determination. I'd get this spirit and I'll use it to protect everyone better. I won't let them down anymore!

"Yeah! And if we get our spirits maybe we can defeat Grumblemon!" Tommy chipped in and I grinned at him, hugging him a bit.

"That a boy!" I cheered. Takuya nodded.

"Well I'm willing to give it a try~!" Takuya said lifting a fist in the air. "Beast Spirit here we come!" We all cheered, well Koji didn't but he doesn't cheer much anyway. Neemon began poking Bokomon for attention again but got hit this time as well.

"Is this a good idea?" Neemon asked. Bokomon looked at him oddly.

"What's the matter with you?" He said and stood in determination. "We have to help you get your Beast Spirits as soon as possible! After all it could be the only way to save the Digital World!" He exclaimed going into a rant. "We're not even near the Forest Terminal and we're running out of time! These Spirit's must be our up most priority."

"Nope not good!" Neemon said. Bokomon looked to him sharply.

"What is not good?" He asked irked.

"The meat apples! While you're talking their burning up!" He said and we all looked to our apples. We looked for a moment before calling out and diving for our apples trying to get them out of the fire without dropping them or burning ourselves. I sat back and was about to take a bite when I froze again. I looked around, getting that feeling once more. Koji looked at me but I shook my head. I looked around the fire as everyone took a bite. My eyes filled with tears as a familiar taste consumed my mouth. I lowered my apple.

"Mine's like a meat bun!" JP called out holding two apples.

"This one tastes just like a chicken drum stick!" Tommy grinned munching on his.

"I'm eating prime rib!" Takuya said.

"MM Ginger Pork" Koji said chewing on his apple contently. He looked over at me and noticed my look. "Neru is yours ok? What's wrong?"

I shook my head and looked up with a soft sad smile. "No…It's great. It just…tastes just like my mom's tonkatsu" I murmured and tried to put off my homesickness. Everyone when quiet until Koji moved towards me. He leaned in and bit down onto my apple, taking a small bite. I watched as he chewed slightly before looking at me.

"You mom's a good cook then" Koji said and went back to eating his apple. I don't know why but what he did comforted me in an odd way. I smiled and bit into my apple again. Everyone smiled and began eating their own as well. Zoe smiled and leaned back with a giggle.

"Mines Ossobuco!" She said in excitement. I was about to ask what that was and maybe get the recipe when suddenly it went over cast. We all looked up as clouds began to cover the Digital Worlds three moons.

"Hey you're blocking the view!" JP said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yelling at the clouds won't make them move!" I chuckle but stopped when I felt a glow behind me. Tommy stared.

"Something's happening!" he said and we all looked. The trees seemed to have these odd looking glowing chunks on the side of the bark. I stood up and moved to get a closer look. "Wow a T.V." He murmured. I nodded and approached the trees. There were a bunch of different scenes from all around our world!

"There's a bunch of them!" Takuya said and Koji stood next to me with an amazed expression.

"That is pretty sweet." He said and I nodded in reply.

"Wow Tree TV! I hope it's not on the travel channel! I wonder if we can get music videos" JP said but I was distracted.

"Hey wait minute! Those scenes are from our world!" Zoe said in amazement.

"That's right Zoe." Bokomon said looking at a few in interest. "This is called the TV Forest, a video link to the human world."

"Now that's weird." Koji murmured as if he didn't like the fact they were kind of being spied on.

"T-That's my school!" Zoe said approaching one. It had a beautiful blooming cherry blossom tree out front. "It's never looked so beautiful to me. Oh look the cherry blossom tree is blooming." JP approached her but I blocked them all out as I approached a tree slowly. I recognized that scene, I would from anywhere. I was outside the main hospital in our town. I felt tears enter my eyes as I recognized a few kids walking around outside, but most of all, my eyes were locked on a familiar head of blonde hair. My mom walked, barely able to stand on her own two feet, eyes blurred by a storm of tears. Why was she crying? Was it because of me? Mom I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to disappear I promise! Please you have to believe me! I didn't realize I was talking out loud until Koji touched my shoulder. I looked up and noticed he was the only one. Everyone else hadn't heard my quiet begging. He knelt down next to me and looked onto the TV with me. My Papa was helping my mother walk as she cried, holding her tightly to him. I could just hear him comforting her quietly but them my mom's lips moved as she spoke and we could hear the words, but it was scratchy and soft, like a bad connection had been made.

"_We should have told her! That's why she left! We never told her and she found out on her own!"_ She wailed and my Papa led her own to the car and closed the door. He ran a hand through thick hair and took a moment to compose himself. I've never seen my Papa cry, he's the strongest man I've ever known. He's also the most stubborn. He gives Koji a run for his money. But at the moment he looked broken. And it's my entire fault. I bit my lip as tears poured down. They drove away and I sat there for a moment. Koji tugged me a bit closer to his side and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Do you know what they're talking about? Are you going to be ok?" He murmured, his breath tickling my ear. I stared ahead for a moment before I shook my head.

"No I don't…and…I'll be fine. It's just seeing them broken up because of me hurt a bit." I murmured softly. "It's all my fault…I never wanted to come here." Koji squeezed my shoulder.

"None of us did. But where here now. And we have a job to do." He said and I wiped my eyes. I looked into his blue ones and gave a nod. He squeezed my shoulder one last time and helped me stand. I don't even remember collapsing. I held his hand for a bit longer to squeeze it before walking away, him watching my back. We heard a gasp and I looked up to Tommy who stared at a tree intently. "That's the park where my mom always used to take me to play!" he said and I walked over with a smile. I knelt behind him and rested him on my knee so he could see better.

"Looks fun Tommy!" I said trying to comfort the poor boy. He gasped again, more heart broken this time.

"T-That's my Mother!" He said and I snapped my head back up to look at the TV. I clutched him closer as the others rushed over to us.

"You're Serious?" JP asked in concern for the little guy.

"You where kidding your mom's very pretty Tommy." Zoe said and I nodded. Tommy shuttered a bit and I hugged him tighter to me, remembering my own experience moments before. He gasped as the TV's began to fade away.

"Wait, Where are you going?!" Tommy choked out as I held him close to me. "Don't leave me! Please!" He said begging to sob. I turned him around so that his head could burry into my chest so he could cry without feeling self-conscious at the stares. I stroked his back. "MOMMA!" He cried out heartbroken. It took a while for him to calm down and I took him back over to the fire. I set him on the ground, stroking his back soothingly. Takuya nodded saying that he had him taken care of him and I nodded in return. I stood and went to clean up a bit. I sat down next to Koji, still feeling a bit unstable myself. I hesitantly and discreetly pressed my side to his. I glanced at me for a moment before looking away again. Since he didn't scold me I assume that this was ok. I looked over to Tommy, my eyes filled with worry. Koji pressed his side closer to a second. "Hey…he'll be ok" He murmured but he sounded a bit depressed himself, probably thinking about his own family. Koji had told me his mom had died when he was little, though he refused to accept any comfort, saying he barely remembered her. It still hut him though. The day we came here he was finally going to accept his nice stepmom in his life. He was buying flowers and was going to present them to her on his dad and her wedding anniversary and call her 'mom' while he did. I thought this was a sweet idea. I lightly brushed my fingers over his hand and I felt it give a brief shake. I smiled softly to him and he stared, blank face at me, but his hand trembled again. I looked over to our group. They too looked sad, feeling home sick.

"My mom's probably worried sick about me." Zoe said sadly, knees to her chest. Takuya smiled sadly to Tommy and leaned toward him a bit more and held out an apple.

"Go on Tommy, try my apple. It's hotdog!" He said trying to cheer the boy up with food. Zoe looked over to him and smiled sweetly her eyes filled with admiration.

"Tommy could be your little brother" She said as Tommy bit a chunk of apple off with a shy smile. Takuya smiled at Tommy and Zoe.

I suddenly heard a whooshing should and Takuya and I looked up to the sky. So he was getting the feeling to now. I shivered a bit and gritted my teeth. He looked over to us and his eyes locked on Koji, who had put his hands behind his head to hide the shaking from me.

"Hey Koji, you guys falling asleep?" He asked. I shook my head slightly. I haven't had a nightmare lately and I was sure that the thing with my parents would only cause them. Koji scoffed and looked away from him.

"Sleep? I'm lucky to not be bored to death!" He said and I elbowed him. JP looked up irritated.

"Hey buddy what's your problem!" He snapped. "That guy needs a nap!"

"He's just grumpy" Zoe said and I rolled my eyes. They always made assumptions about Koji and usually ended up wrong. Koji was just being defensive because he missed his family and didn't want to admit it. I lightly touched Koji's side with my hand and felt him shiver, but this time was different. He turned to look me in the eyes, the dark cobalt piercing, sticking me to my spot. My bright light green looked back into his. I briefly heard JP preform some magic tricks behind us but our focus remained on each other. I finally remembered what I had wanted to ask.

"Koji…are you getting a bad feeling too?" I asked softly and his eyes broke contact. They darted around the trees.

"Yeah I am…you too huh?" He asked before he rested his back against the tree a bit more comfortably. II removed my hand from his side.

"Yeah, since we got here." I murmured

"Stay close" He murmured and I nodded. We watched as JP did a few magic tricks. I found some of Takuya's actions and words funnier sometimes. I felt Koji glance at me for a minute.

"Well I guess that explains where he got his stage name from!" Takuya chuckled slightly and giggled. Koji looked over at them and smirked.

"Doesn't explain why he's so annoying" Koji said and I was about to scold him but saw him smiling, actually smiling, and I started to giggle instead. I held my side slightly and he grinned at me. He then made a face so I giggled more, my sides bursting from the pain of not breathing. I would later feel guilty of paying so much attention to Koji instead of watching over Tommy. It was a mistake I'll never be able to forget.

…

I shifted as I felt Tommy begin to whimper and shake. He had curled up to me again and we combined our sleeping mats so he could lay his head on my shoulder. Koji said I was babying him but I didn't care. The poor boy has been though a lot today.

A nightmare? I wondered as my eyes opened. Apparently his distress had woke everyone else up. I sat up and shook Tommy's shoulder.

"Tommy, Honey wake up." I said shaking him. Suddenly he was standing and gripping a stick, that still burning a bit on the end from being in the fire. "I won't forgive you. I won't forgive you. I won't forgive you" He said, his eyes shadowed by his hat. I sat up more and reached out to touch him, was this a night terror or something? Koji hurried over and grasped my wrist. I looked up and he shook his head.

"There's something up with him!" Takuya said as Koji pulled me to my feet. I slowly crept closer to Tommy.

"Hey half pint snap out of it!" JP said in worry.

"Tommy, stop that right now!" Zoe said her brow creasing in uneasiness and distress. Tommy growl and took a swing at them all.

"I will not forgive!" Tommy growled in an angry tone.

"Tommy please!" I pleaded but he only growled back at me.

" .Forgive!" He hissed. Takuya gritted his teeth.

"Tommy, cut it out!" He said gritting his teeth. Tommy turned to the voice.

"I will never forgive any of you!" He said, his blank lifeless eyes glaring hatefully at us. "You're going to pay for what you've done to me!" He growled and tossed the stick aside and reached into his pocket, pulling out his D-Tector.

"Tommy no! What are you doing?!" I gasp out trying to jump forward to stop him but Koji held me back. Tommy raised his D-Tector. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" He yelled but his voice was raspier and scarier than usual. "…Kumamon!" He said as the coils disappeared from around him. He stepped forward and turned to the dying fire. "Crystal Freeze" He hissed and a cold breath was blown from his mouth, freezing the fire pit. He began approaching us dangerously.

"That's one angry bear!" JP whimpered.

"Tommy what are you doing?" Takuya called out to him. Kumamon growled softly.

"I'm tired of you all bullying me!" He said and took a deep breath. "Crystal Freeze!" He said and we ran, barely dodging the frozen breath that made the tree behind us crumble down. I looked back at Kumamon with wide eyes. What happened to sweet little Tommy? He began approaching us with those creepy dead eyes.

"He's gone completely crazy!" Takuya said as we all braced ourselves for another attack.

"Why is he mad at us?" I asked looking sadly towards my little guy.

"I'm really sorry Tommy!" JP said his eyes sad as well.

"Crystal Freeze!" Tommy called out and another frozen breath was fired at us. Our group split as it hit another tree causing it to crumble, but this time it came down towards Zoe!

"Z look out!" I called as Takuya swooped in and tackled her to the other side. They slid a bit, Takuya turning them over so that he was on top of her, to protect her from any other attacks. He looked down at her worried. "Are you ok?" He asked examining her to check up on her. She nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah"

"Hey! How come Takuya gets to fall with Zoe?" JP yelled seeing them in the compromising position. Koji was looking back as Kumamon approached us from the top of the hill.

"Not the time to worry about that JP!" I hissed at him.

"Yeah run you jerk!" Koji said to him and grasped my wrist and pulled me off to the side as another Crystal freeze attack was thrown our way. We soon regrouped at the bottom of the hill; we all looked up at the little Bear Digimon walking slowly towards us.

"We have no choice but to Digivolve and take him out!" JP said and I turned sharply to him, the fuse on my temper finally going off.

"You're not touching him!" I cried out my eyes blazing dangerously. Takuya shook his head too.

"Spirit Evolve?" He asked in disbelief. "I won't do it! There has to be another way!"

"Right!" Zoe agreed in determination.

Koji looked to the large boy. "Sorry JP, But I'm with them" He said with a nod and I looked to him in appreciation. He brushed the back on his hand with mine in response. JP made a face but nodded.

"Well then what do you propose?" He asked just before we were attacked again by a crystal freeze. Koji growled and did an awesome looking hand spring out of the way as I jumped, grabbing Takuya's collar as I did so, yanking him with me. JP kept trying to make Zoe take his hand so that he can 'protect her'. But due to his lack of attention to his own footing he tripped and Zoe ran straight over him. We heard rustling as the rest of us hid behind some trees.

"What was that?" Koji asked and Takuya shook his head.

"I know I definitely heard something that time" He said and Koji nodded.

"Right!" He said and pulled out his D-Tector flipping it into the air. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" He said and slammed his D-Tector onto his coil of data. "…Lobomon!" I looked up at the human Digimon in wolf armor.

"Hey! I thought we all agreed not to Digivolve!" JP yelled in anger. "Who the heck does he think he is!? I hate him!" I finally snapped at him.

"Will you shut up for once? Just trust him will you!?" I screamed at him, my temper finally bursting over the brim. "Hate is a strong word! Don't use it unless you mean it! God its people who use that word and judge others that piss me off the most!" I ranted. Yeah not only do I talk a lot when nervous I also rant when pissed off. "Did you ever think that maybe he has a plan? Or that maybe he's not as bad a guy as you think?! You're always judging him! I could say a lot about you but I don't because you're my friend! So Koji the same curtsy!" I panted as I finished and JP looked shocked at my outburst of anger. They never really saw me angry except in battle. Lobomon pulled out his Lobo Kendo ad looked Kumamon strait into the eyes. But instead of attacking he raised it to the air and called out. "Ancient Spirit of Light!" And soon the area was filled with an almost blinding light. I looked around and pointed to a horse like Digimon that looked like he was floating on a cloud. "Over there Takuya!" I called. He was stronger than me and I didn't want to take the chance of failing with Tommy on the line.

"There he is!" Takuya said and brought out his D-Tector. He raised it and slammed it down on his coil of data. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" He was surrounded by Data and was replaced by his Spirit. "Agunimon!" He called out.

Zoe looked over at us. "Ok now I know that something is seriously wrong!" She said in concern. JP gritted his teeth.

"All I know is that they broke the rule and we have to protect Tommy!" He said and I rolled my eyes calling out to Takuya if he lost track of the Digimon.

Zoe looked over to where Lobomon and Kumamon were facing off. "Lobomon don't you dare hurt a hair on that bears head ok?" She asked softly. Kumamon attacked Lobomon with a Frozen Tundra attack but he blocked it with his Kendo.

"Kumamon this has to stop!" Lobomon called out but was ignored by the bear. Agunimon suddenly burst out of the bushes riding the Digimon, trying hard to stop it.

"What is he riding?" Zoe called out in shock as he was bucked off.

I tackled JP to the side as it almost plowed into him; we rolled her he was on top of me. "Aw you're not the one I wanted to fall with!" I scowled up at him.

"Watch it! Next time I might not save you!" I hissed and shoved him off. My D-Tector sounded with the voice that seemed to be ignoring me lately. "_Bakumon, produce of a medical sleep research computer program. His special attack is nightmare syndrome_" she said. Agunimon growled.

"Get back here you blind porkpie!" He yelled and chased after him. Maybe I could help in some way. I briefly heard Neemon and Bokomon talking about how Cherubimon had obviously turned him evil by taking away a special band on his leg. Bakumon turned around toward Agunimon and hit him with a Nightmare Syndrome attack. I stopped and tried approaching but Bakumon kept firing the nightmare syndrome at me to keep me away. It was all I could do not to get hit as I dodged it continuously. I couldn't even pull my D-Tector I had to pay attention to the attacks. Agunimon groaned and shook and I felt like crying. _Why are you so useless Neru! You're such a good for nothing! What good are you?! _I thought to myself. Then suddenly, as quickly as the nightmare attack came over Agunimon it was gone! He sat up and turned towards Kumamon and Lobomon. "It's only a dream!" He called and I nodded in agreement, already retreating to go and try to help Lobomon. "Bakumon has convincing him we're his enemy!" I saw Lobomon backed up against the tree.

"No Tommy!" Lobomon said looking the bear in the eyes. Kumamon pulled out his blaster.

"My name is Kumamon and you are nothing but a big!" He said and pointed it to Lobomon. I did the first thing I thought of when I saw that blaster pointed at my best friend. I jumped in front.

"Neru!" Lobomon hissed out when he saw this. I knew he would like me to Digivolve now but I couldn't do that. That would only make Kumamon more skittish! He needs to know I'm not a threat.

"No Tommy please!" I called out and the bear froze for a fraction of a second. "Snap out of it it's a dream! We all love you! We'd never hurt you on purpose!" I said pleadingly but he pointed the blaster at me anyway and Lobomon wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close to him, positioning his Kendo in front of us for protection. _Gaaaah! Damn it Neru you made an idiot move again! Now not only does Lobomon have to worry about himself he has to protect you to! You freaking idiot! You so useless it's pathetic! _

"Kumamon! You're under the spell of Bakumon's Nightmare Syndrome!" Agunimon yelled running over. "It isn't real!" He called out. "Fight it!" Kumamon lowered his gun for a moment. After a moment Agunimon slammed his fists together, fire staring up on them. I moved forward to protect Kumamon but Lobomon pulled me tighter against him. Agunimon called around in his usual burning fire rage but instead of attacking Kumamon he turned. "It's time to end this!" He yelled and through his attack into the trees. Bakumon gasped in shock as he was knocked away by the flame, calling out as his code circled around him. "Now for some Purification!" He said and pulled out his D-Tector. "Fractal Code!... Digitize!" He yelled and swiped the code.

As soon as this happened Kumamon returned to being just Tommy, who apparently couldn't remember anything.

"Wow Lobomon have you been fighting? Why are you holding Neru-Chan?" he asked as he looked over to us.

"It's good to have you back Tommy" Lobomon said in his booming voice, I felt the rumbling in his chest since he still held me to him, even though he put away his Kendo. Zoe came over and smiled to the little guy.

"Tommy don't you remember? You just had a terrible nightmare!" She cooed to him affectionately. We all looked over to the others who were also smiling.

"It's true! You gave us quiet the scare there young man." Bokomon said with a gentle smile. "Bakumon's dream made you think we were your enemy!" JP nodded.

"Yeah but it was actually Cheirubimon's fault!" He said in explanation.

"But Bakumon's better now!" Neemon concluded in the perfect way. "He didn't know what he was doing at the time." Said Digimon came floating down, bracelet in place, his hooves pressed together in an apologetic manner. "I'm sorry. From now on I'll send you kid's good dreams from now on." He said but he sent me a worrisome glance and it spoke volumes. There was no help for me, and there probably never would be. I already knew it but the offer was very sweet. I nodded to him sadly. Tommy chuckled.

"Ok!" He said and rubbed the back of his head. "I had an adventure and didn't even know it!" Zoe smiled at him.

"It's good you don't!" She said and Takuya and Koji De-Spirit Evolved. When he did we both blushed slightly. We both had collapsed to our knees and he was behind me, arm wrapped around me tightly pressing my back to his chest. His head hovered directly over my right shoulder, his breath fanning over my neck and I felt his chest move against my back as he breathed deeply. I turned a bit red and so did he. He quickly let go and helped me up.

"Sorry for getting in the way." I murmured, expecting him to get mad. He shook his head surprisingly.

"It's ok. I understand that you were acting on instinct to save me and Tommy." He said and kind of pushed me over to where the others began making their way back. I yawned a bit, growing tired.

"Thanks Koji, sorry I ever doubted you" Takuya said looking to the dark haired boy. "I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything" Koji said looking up to the sky. "Besides you are the one who sensed something out there." Takuya looked to him in shock at the compliment. Koji seemed to catch himself and kind of slouched his shoulder. "I mean I always hear savages rely on intuition." Takuya looked away.

"You just hate being nice don't ya?" Takuya said. Koji looked over to him with a snicker and a smile and Takuya looked back at him in the same way. The knuckled touched slightly before continuing to walk. JP sighed.

"I'm not sure I'll ever understand them." He said looking at them oddly. I laughed.

"It takes practice my dear" I turned to him and suddenly bowed. He looked at me oddly as did the others, especially Koji. "I apologize for my harsh words earlier! I feel so bad! I shouldn't have snapped at you! We were under stress and I just, well, snapped-"

"Neru" Koji said behind me as the other watched in amazement at how fast I could talk and a bit oddly at my weird behavior.

"You as well were under stress and were worried about Tommy!" I rambled on. "I'm so sorry and will never be able to-"

"Neru"

"Express how sorry I am to you. You are my friend as well as Koji and I should not have taken my emotions out on-"

"Tsukineri!" Koji called and hauled me up by my shoulders. He turned me to JP who was trying not to laugh. "I think he understands. Shut up." JP nodded.

"Yeah Neru, It's no big deal. You were stressed out and so was I, just like you said." JP smiled. "There's nothing to forgive" I smiled up at him brightly.

"Thank you JP. You're a good friend"

"If I'm a good friend you're even better"

…

_I-I can't breathe. I'm drowning in this darkness. It's such an odd feeling, to feel yourself slowly be deprived of air, a necessity that allows life to flourish. If only it was the drowning. It was also the pain; it feels like being torn apart. The silence is tearing me apart too! This is a deathly silence! Who's hurting me?! Why does it hurt so much! Please I beg you! Just let it end! Please please please please please! It hurts. I miss everyone, my mom, my dad, my friends, even my new friends here in the Digital World_

"_It's almost unbearable…isn't it? In this pain and being alone, all alone in this place. I know that feeling. This feeling will never go away."_

_Can you help me! Please this hurts so much! I …I can't make it! Please._

"_It won't stop Neru"_

_Who are you!? Why do you remain here in this darkness? In this painful black water that kills us?_

"_I can't leave Neru. I can never leave."_

_Why not? I can help you! We can go together._

"_No Neru….you left me behind long ago….why did you let me die?"_

_I…I let you die? Do I know you? I don't remember you! I'm sorry!_

"_It's too late. As you where given life I was given death. It was the way the world meant it to be. One life was put over the other when it was handed over to fate. Handed over due to the corruption and darkness of this world. I was recently given life once more Neru…..but a life of hatred and pain. I hate you Neru and I will make you feel my pain! I hate you more than anything! You can't save this world or even those friends of yours are doomed for simply knowing you. You can't save me from this place and in extension…you can't save yourself."_

_I see a flash of a burning red and a burst of a pale green in the darkness. Is that you…who you were meant to be? I'm sorry! I'm sorry you've done this alone. I'll be with you this time! I'll save you! I'll hold your hand and comfort you! _

"_You can't save me….but I wish you could"_

_WAIT! PLEASE WAIT!...Don't leave me….alone….here._

…

…_wow…_I got nothing to really follow up here….the emotions to fresh right now. Only that to get the effect of her nightmare since listen too Senya from the Naruto Sound track.

Who is this voice?

Why does it hate Neru and why can't she or said voice be saved?

What does it mean but recently given new life?

Find out more in upcoming chapters of Digimon Frontier: Pounding Rhythms.


	8. Chapter 8: Can't Keep Grumblemon Down

WOW GUYS! I'm so touched! Not even two days after updating I already have five reviews! This is amazing! I might have to increase my review demand so I have time to write the chapters in between! Ha-ha it's now 7 reviews but I bet you'd guys would still be on top of it!

Thanks to these amazing fans for reviewing so quickly!

BTRHenderson31

Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way

Cathrinejennings2015

The Keeper of Worlds (sorry about the gender mix up! I'm not used to guys being so interested in a couple that they name it! Your awesome!)

sunbeam0943

Takuya: StillDoll13 doesn't own Digimon! But she does own Neru and her Spirits!

Thanks Taki! Didn't even have to tell you! Any way READY SET GOOOO!

*Quote by John Ruskin

…

I felt myself being shaken awake roughly. I groaned and looked up, noting it was still dark out indicating I still had time to sleep. I lowered my head again but once more got shaken back to the conscious Digital world. I looked up and my sea foam green eyes met dark blue cobalt. He looked down at me intensely noting the dark bag under my eyes, left over from my nightmare. I've been having nightmares like that for as long as I can remember but this time was different. Usually it was only silence and pain but ever since I came to this world a voice has made an appearance. It would mostly say how it would never forgive me and how bad a person I was but this whole, found new life and destruction of my friends, this world, and me thing is defiantly new. I didn't like the sound of it and I most defiantly didn't like the look on Koji's face at the moment.

"We're leaving." He whispered to me and handed me a piece of paper that I have no idea where he got it, and a pencil, also out of nowhere, and told me to write something to the others if I wanted. I read over his harsh note.

_Neru and I are going on alone so that I can actually get something done for once. And no I did not force Neru to leave against her will, Takuya._

I looked up with a raised eyebrow he was cleaning up the spot we had slept in and his back was to me. "How do you know that I'll go with you?" I asked softly. I would of course but the automatic assumption that I would go with himmade me feel predictable and a bit of an object to Koji. I know this is very much the opposite but still. I saw his form freeze in the darkness at my question, body going rigid. I couldn't see his face but I got the air that my words had hurt him somehow. He angled his head even more out of sight before he shrugged.

"I don't know, stay if you want. Erase the part with you in it." He murmured and continued in cleaning up. I shook my head quickly.

"No Koji I will go with you!" I whispered in a rush. "I really will. I didn't mean for you to take it like that I promise!" I said. He looked back at me but his expression hidden in shadow.

"Get writing then" He said in a teasing tone and I smiled. My smile faded though when I looked back at the other. I had grown exceptionally fond of this rag tag team and had hoped we'd stay. Zoe is probably the best girl friend I've ever had, though she does tend to have a bit of a superiority complex at times. Takuya is…well Takuya. He gets annoying but you can't hate him. He's just too sweet and caring for others, often protecting them at all costs. JP is a big teddy bear when you get to the basics of things. Sure he can be rude and doesn't think before he opens that mouth of his, but he honestly has a soft center and is easily someone you can confide your secrets to. Tommy…my little guy I have now fondly thought of him as for a little time now. He's impossibly sweet and innocent, looking at things the only way a child truly could. He saw good in everything and everyone. Sometimes he cries too much or complains a bit but he's a kid who wears his heart on his sleeve so what do you expect. Who's going to take care of my little guy while I'm gone? Even Bokomon and Neemon have grown on me. Bokomon tries hard to take care of us all and Neemon reminds us that it's ok to stop and have fun once and a while. All these people have grown close to my heart, slipping past the barriers I've secretly made. I tried to hide away from them my true heart, my true emotions. I'll miss them and hope this isn't forever. I mean, I'll see them at the forest terminal…right? I looked down to my page and began to write. Noting I wouldn't have enough on one side since Koji wrote vertically along the page I flipped it on the back.

_Hey guys, yeah I decided to go with Koji. He needs me, even if he wouldn't admit that he does. I can't let him go off on his own. Who knows what trouble he'll get into._

_Takuya he's right this is entirely my choice. I want you to look after Tommy for me! I'm putting you in charge of him and if there's even a little scratch on his head you'll regret it! Make sure no one forgets me either ok buddy?!_

_Zoe, the same goes to you! Well I won't hurt you but you're also in charge of taking care of Tommy. Make sure he gets enough to eat and sleeps well since I don't know how long well be separated this time. Protect him._

_JP don't pick on the others too much. Stay strong for them and be their rock! I need out magic man to keep spirit high ok? Make sure everyone stays sane._

_Tommy, I want you to look after yourself and I want you to think of me often because I'll think of you too. You're growing up to be an awesome warrior! I'm so proud of you!_

_Boko-_

"Neru I said write a note not a novel hurry up!" Koji whispered leaning against a tree waiting for me to finish. "Hurry up. Before they wake up and try to make us stay. Gosh it's just like your talking problem." I blush and rub the back of my head in embarrassment with a chuckle. I began to rush.

_Koji's yelling at me to hurry up. Tell Bokomon and Neemon to look out for us! Be safe all of you! We'll meet again, God willing._

_Xoxo for everyone,_

_Neru._

I finished the note and folded it, placing it under a rock so it wouldn't be blown away and stood. I made sure I wasn't crying before heading over to Koji. "Let's go" I whispered and he nodded. We took off into the forest, me looking back at the family that I was so sure had grown on Koji too.

…

"So you're still not going to tell me where we're going? Or why we left?" I asked Koji as we made our way through the thick and tall trees. Man this stuff is annoying. I was currently looking at the back of Koji's head, who had been silent since we left the others being….three hours ago! "…can you at least tell me where you got the pen and paper from? That's what's getting me the most! It like, appeared from nowhere" I murmured and looked up at the sky, imaging how that went down.

"So…not bothered by me waking you up in the middle of the night for mysterious reasons and made you leave with me, only the fact I provided a pencil and paper for you?" Koji murmured as he held aside some vines for me.

"….Yes"

"Tch your weird"

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"It took the paper from Bokomon's book and the pen from his waist band." I gaped at his answer.

"Y-You took it from his book!? That's like blasphemy!" I gasped out. "Blasphemer!" I said dramatically but giggled at the end.

"You're so weird."

"Then why did you bring me?" I countered and he grew silent. He continued to walk, his back ridged all of a sudden. He seemed to be confused but then his body relaxed.

"I don't trust those guys with you. Their idiocy will most likely get you killed." He said as we moved along once more. I rolled my eyes at is explanation, must he always insult them? "Hey there's a pool up here, let's stop and get a drink ok?" He said and led the way to the small pond that rested at the bottom of the tall hill. I knelt down and winced, my knees were aching again but I wasn't about to tell Koji that. I dipped my hands in the clear water and took a long drink. I smiled softly and drank a bit more as Koji sat next to me and did the same. I got the feeling of being watched again and looked up to the trees. Koji looked over at me. "Neru…you ok?"

"Um yeah…just got a weird feeling…like something is about to happen" I said with a shrug. He smirked and lightly wrapped a red curl of mine around his finger from my ponytail and lightly tugged it.

"Relax annoying girl. Nothing's going to happen. Nothing will get you while I'm here" He said teasingly, but truth rang in his words and in his eyes. I smiled softly at him and nodded.

"Yeah Teme" I said with a laugh. We sat quietly for a bit before he pulled out his D-Tector. I leaned over and looked at the screen, seeing a picture of Lobomon on it.

"It's driving me crazy!" Koji said looking at it. "Who sent this email?" I looked over at it and looked it over.

"This is why we came? A message from the voice?" I asked him and he nodded. I shook my head in exasperation. "Why did we have to go off on our own for that?" He opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a familiar sound of horsing around by two specific Digimon.

"DO I jingle around when I dance?" Neemon said as he shook as if he got his britches snapped and seeing Bokomon looking at him like that I would assume so. They noticed us looking at us and looked sheepish. Koji growled softly and griped my wrist, yanking me up.

"Stop following us!" He snapped and pushed me gently towards the tall grass on our other side and ordered me to run. I nodded and headed in the first direction I saw and he followed. I burst through the grass finally and gasped as I saw we were at the end of a steep drop.

"Koji wai-"I said but didn't finish as he crashed into me. I gasped as I started to fall but he grasped my arms and pulled me to him, arms then going around my waist tightly as my arms wrapped around his shoulders. We stood for a minute before we realized we weren't going to fall. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked to Koji, our faces close. We stared for a moment and was about to say something when Bokomon and Neemon burst out behind us and locked onto our shoulders. She tried to get them off but we began to fall. I screamed and clung to Koji tightly, face buried into his shirt as we tumbled down painfully. We rolled down in more tall grass until a rock caused us to go airborne. I heard a cry from below and we crashed into something, or someone, hard as a rock. I opened my eyes and saw a Rock Digimon who looked between Koji and me. We all suddenly called out and jumped away from each other in shock.

"What is that?" Neemon asked from my shoulders looking at the odd Rock Digimon.

"Oh it's a Gatsumon" Bokomon answered from Koji's. "But their basically kids. And they can be real trouble makers." The Gatsumon looked at us suspiciously and Koji looked back just the same.

"So what do you want?" Koji asked him harshly and I looked over at him with a pointed look. Did he have to take offence to everything? Honestly sometimes it pissed me off, and he knew it and fought me about it too. He's only playing it safe he says. Psh yeah sure.

"Nothing." Gatsumon said looking at him in the same way. "So what do _you_ guys want?" Oh gosh I think I found someone just as pig headed as Koji. Koji angled away from the Digimon.

"Nothing, why do you care?" He asked and I had to sigh slightly. This was getting nowhere. Bokomon also seemed to be getting irked. I stepped forward.

"Don't send in a boy for a woman's job" I said putting my hands on my hips and giving a pointed look. I approached the Digimon as much as I could before Koji griped my hand tightly. "Would you mind maybe telling us how to get to the forest terminal?" I asked politely with a slight bow. "I also apologize for falling on you and my friend being a bit pig headed." Gatsumon got into my face and snorted rudely.

"Yeah I could tell you but I'm not gunna!" He said childishly and Koji growled and pulled me away from him. Gatsumon stuck his lounge out at him and ran off. Bokomon pointed after him.

"Don't just stand there follow him!" He ordered. "Chop chop!" Koji scoffed as we began to run.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He said.

…

We had been following Gatsumon for about an hour now and I was panting for breath. For someone made of rocks this guy's certainly wasn't weighed down enough for it to affect his speed. It seemed that all Digimon were faster than they looked, or we humans are simply really slow. We've barely been able to keep up. Gatsumon looked back at us and groaned in irritation and moved to climb a rock when he suddenly disappeared half way to the top. I stopped at the rock with the others and looked around.

"Look we know you're here." Bokomon said loudly though I'm sure it was a bluff.

"Kind of!" Neemon said and I rolled my eyes slightly at his care free attitude.

"Please come out?" I asked the air hoping I could do this nicely.

"Look kid we're not going anywhere!" Koji said. Ok apparently we can't do this nicely. "Just come out!" I heard a sigh from next to my head and turned.

"Oh alright!" Gatsumon said and de-camouflaged from the rock. Ok that was seriously cool! "I'm still not going to tell you anything!" Bokomon made a sound of disapproval.

"You are just a little brat!" He said raising a fist. "I don't think I've ever met such a disrespectful Digimon." I gave Bokomon a look of disapproval for saying that since it wasn't exactly going to help but Gatsumon didn't really seem to care.

"SO what if I am?" He said staring at us with a bright yellow eye. Suddenly he looked distressed and climbed to the top of the rock and I was quick to follow. I got up just in time to see a mountain begin to collapse. I covered my mouth in shock and despair as I heard the screams of Digimon as their home crumbled around them. This is horrible! I heard a familiar call.

"Slide Evolution!" No! It's Gigasmon! What is that disgusting lump of coal doing here to these poor Digimon! "Grumblemon! Where is spirit?" He said looking around.

"It's Grumblemon!" Koji called looking at him in anger. I could practically see his blood boil. Next to me Gatsumon made a sound of anguish and jumped down and began heading in the direction of his home.

"Wait!" I called and grasped his rocky hard hand tightly.

"Hey just where do you think you're going?" Koji asked him. Gatsumon kept his back to us as he sobbed slightly for his home. I reached out and touched his shoulders gently.

"H-He can't get away with this! I won't let him!" He sobbed out. I looked to Koji and nodded to me. I pulled out my D-Tector.

"You can't fight that guy! Leave him to us!" Koji said pulling his out too. He reached down and pulled me up to stand next to him. Gatsumon looked to us, tears in his eyes.

"To you?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah!" I nodded seriously with determination blazing.

"Just watch this!" Koji said and we raised our D-Tectors. "Execute!" We called out in unison and slammed out D-Tectors down onto our coils of Data, swiping them so it surrounded us. "Spirit Evolution!" I felt power surge into me and armor molding to my body. Me feet left the ground. "Lobomon!" A deep voice said from next to me. "Rizumumon!" He nodded to me and he jumped off the rock and began running to the collapsing area, me flying behind closely. Gatsumon looked up in shock.

"They turned into Digimon!" He said watching us pass. "And not just any Digimon but Legendary Warriors."

"What's the plan Lobomon?" I asked as I flew at top speed next to him, I noted my voice was a lot more melodic in this form, more sweet and alluring. Well I guess since I'm the Warrior of sound my voice should be appealing.

"Hope we don't die!" He said back and I wanted to slap my forehead. And this was the guy I always follow into battle? We approached Grumblemon as he ate another section of mountain.

"Grumblemon!" Lobomon called out in anger.

"Cut that out you toadstool!" I said through gritted teeth. Grumblemon turned to us with a grin as he wiped his mouth.

"Oh it you two!" He snickered. He pointed to himself. "Me have been looking for you!" Lobomon glared him down and took a step forward; throw his arm in front of me. But whether it was to protect me or to keep me from jumping into battle for a chance to rip that disgusting face off!

"So what?" He asked with a scoff.

"You get away once before!" Grumblemon said and approached a step and Lobomon and I backed away in response. "But if me defeat you and take spirit, Cherubimon will be much thankful to Grumblemon!" He said with grin. He slide evolution into Gigasmon and jumped to attack us and I flew up to mean him. "Pulsing Rhythmatics!" I called and sent the dangerous sound waves soaring towards him, trying to knock him from his trajectory. He bent backward dodging my attack and slamming me with his fists, sending me crashing back down to earth a few feet away. I saw him head down towards Lobomon who pulled his Lobo Kendo out and spun them to block the attack, cracks began to appear and the whole area began to break apart with blindingly lit cracks. I saw Lobomon go flying and got up with a call to him, catching him in my arms as he almost flew over my head. His speed caused me to get pulled from my feet and caused us to go tumbling together. I gasped out, finding hard to get air to my lungs. I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and pull me to an armored body. "Rizumumon…are you?" Lobomon gasped out, barely over a whisper.

"I'm….hurting but…alive…Lobomon I don't think we can…beat him." I wheezed slightly, feeling as if my asthma was back once more. I felt another hand touch the side of my neck gently and Lobomon hushed me pulling me closer. I suddenly felt a rock hard hand on my shoulder.

"Come on guys get up!" Gatsumon said and tried to lift us. Lobomon and I collapsed back down, are bodies in too much pain to respond to the task. Lobomon could only pull me closer, one arm crossing over my back, hand on my shoulder and the other crossing over his body to wrap around my waist. Even down, he was trying to protect us in any way possible. I could hear Gigasmon approaching now and I squeezed my eyes shut in fear. Suddenly Gatsumon was laying over us and he turned into Camouflage. I held my breath as I heard Gigasmon look around in confusion and annoyance. He finally growled, giving up and leaping away. When he was gone Gatsumon sat up. Lobomon sat us up shakily. "Thanks" He said appreciatively and gently released me. I blushed realizing how him holding me could be taken by someone who didn't understand we were just friends.

"Don't thank me till where out of here!" Gatsumon said and I nodded in agreement. I jumped up quietly and grasped Lobomon's hand who was still trying to catch his breath.

"Can we wait a minute?" He gasped out and I rubbed his back gently, though I'm not sure he felt it though his armor.

"You want to wait for him?" Me and Gatsumon said and nodded out heads to the confused Gigasmon, who still searched for us.

"You be in much pain when I find you!" He called out and I wanted to laugh bitterly. _More than now?_

…

I leaned up against the rock; my lungs still feeling like I couldn't get any air. I wondered if I should get my inhaler but decided against it, I only wanted to use it in emergencies, and though it hurt it didn't count that urgently. I glanced around at the makeshift shelter for all the Gatsumon who had their home demolished. I looked around the cavern as Neemon suddenly put the lip of a cup to my lips. I thankfully drank the water, it easing the pain a bit. I rubbed his head affectionately but winced as the action hurt me like heck.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Bokomon asked Koji as him and Neemon looked up at him. I honestly thought that was adorable. Koji, however didn't care, he kept refusing any help, from Bokomon, Neemon, and even me.

"Here" We heard and I turned to see the Gatsumon we met earlier, the one with the magnifying glass around his neck, toss something onto the table in front of us. "This will make you feel better." It was an odd clam looking thing, but it was defiantly wasn't a clam. It seemed to have a seed inside, some medication perhaps.

Koji scoffed looking way. "I don't need anyone's help!" He said and I let out a low growl. He looked to me as I glared at him, I knew he saw the undisguised anger and betrayal that what he just said in my eyes. Even I was getting annoyed with his behavior. I understood why he did it but it was getting to the point where he was hurting himself in the process of his Stubbornness!

"Yeah I could tell!" Gatsumon said sarcastically as he looked down at us. Neemon set forth in handing me the seed and the water. I took it and thanked both Neemon and Gatsumon for the help. Gatsumon nodded to me. "You did such a great job by yourself." He began to walk away. Koji growled softly.

"So?" Koji murmured looking up at him weakly. "It's not like you can do anything better." He murmured and closed his eyes.

"You're wrong!" Gatsumon called to him. "I'm going to be a hero! And I'm not going to need any help like you do!" He said and opened the door, letting in a blinding light. He moved to leave but the other Gatsumon tried to make him stay in the sense he'd make everything worse, he just shrugged them off. "Look Kid." Koji said staring him down. "You just don't stand a chance!" He said openly and I slapped his arm hard. He glared harshly at me.

"Yeah maybe I don't. But do any worse than you!" Gatsumon scoffed. "I know that for sure!" He moved to leave once more and no one stopped him this time. "Some Legendary Warriors! And the rest of you aren't any better!" Koji looked wide eyed at the retreating Digimon as if he couldn't understand why Gatsumon said that. He looked down until he heard one of the other Gatsumon talking about the spirit.

"The spirit?" Koji asked sitting up in realization. "If Grumblemon gets that then I'll never be able to beat him." I glanced at him.

"'_I_ won't be able to beat him'" I asked him harshly. "You still think, after all this you can do this on your own?!" I asked glaring at him, my anger boiling. He looked at me somewhere in-between anger and shock. "And what am I, your cheerleader on the side lines? I'm sorry but that's not what I'm destined to be!"

"Neru I didn't-"

"Face it Koji, We need help!" I said and motioned to the door. "We can't beat Grumblemon on our own! We need the others. We _barely_ got away with our lives last time, while we were working together! What makes you think you can beat him on your own? Or if you let me fight with you what makes you think we can beat him with just the two of us!"

"Neru!"

"We need the others or else we don't stand a chance, just like Gatsumon!" I shook my head slightly. "'_"The proud person always wants to do the right thing, the great thing. But because he wants to do it in his own strength, he is fighting not with man, but with God."_ That's a quote by Søren Kierkegaard. When you're fighting with only your own the odds pile up against you higher and higher until they over take you. You have a good heart Koji, you always do the right thing but in the wrong ways!" I said and I stood up shakily. He stood with me and reached out for my hand but I pulled it back. "That's why I'm going for help…to the others. I'm not going to let your pride destroy you." I murmured, tears starting to form. I touched his hand gently with my finger tips for a moment. "I'm going to save you from your pride." I whisper and turn my back to him and make my way to the exit.

"Tsukineri!" I heard him call out in anger and, oddly, pain. I knew this felt like I way betraying him but it was the only way. I _will_ save him from his hubris, his deadly pride. I didn't look at him so he wouldn't see my tears.

""_It is better to lose your pride with someone you love rather than to lose that someone you love with your useless pride.""*_ I mutter to him before I run out, feeling his eyes on my back.

…

I panted as I ran back from where we came. I had to hurry and get to the others! There's no telling when Koji will be attacked, or attack, Grumblemon. He knew he had no chance but he was going to do it anyway the stubborn jerk! Why were all the boys around here so pig headed?! I caught sight of a familiar green hat with goggles. "Takuya!" I gasped out. My bod was still in pain from the attack earlier so I could barely breathe from all this running. My friends looked up and went wide eyed as I barreled into Takuya, both of us collapsing in the grass.

"Neru?" He asked in shock. He began asking questions but noticed how strained my breathing was and how red my face was. "Guys back up, she needs some air." He ordered the others who had crowded around.

"What happened Neru-Chan?" Zoe asked as she knelt down a bit further away as Takuya sat us up. I coughed and wheezed, holding up a finger to get a minute. Tommy came from behind me and hugged me tightly.

"Neru! We were all worried and when Koji and you left!" He said looking up at me. "Why'd you do it?" He asked gently and I felt horribly guilty.

"Guys she needs a minute!" Takuya said patting my back, hoping to help me breath. I never had time to catch that breath as a shadow appeared over us. We all gasped out as we looked up to see Gigasmon flying down towards us. We all made it out of the way, jumping in different directions.

"Ok who first to be beaten up real good?" Grumblemon said, sounding much like a playground bully.

"Me!" Zoe called out tauntingly and shined her D-Tector at him through the dust in the air.

"No me!" Takuya called doing the same.

"Me first!" I said defiantly and followed their lead.

"Me too!" JP called his light joining in.

"And me!" Tommy chirped, finishing our little show.

Gigasmon smirked devilishly as we lifted out D-Tectors. "Execute!" We all called out and swiped our codes that circled our hands. "Spirit Evolution!" I felt power radiate around me before it seeped into my body. Soon I saw everything from the eyes of my Spirit.

"Agunimon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Rizumumon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"You want fight?" Gigasmon said looking around at all of us. "You not learn quickly do you?" He snorted. We all launched at him.

"Pyro Tornado!"

"Tempest Twist!"

"Pulsing Rhythmatics!"

"Thunder First!"

"Crystal Freeze!"

Gigasmon all blocked or countered our attacks in perfect time. I winced as his knee slammed into my stomach painfully.

"Quagmire Twister!" Gigasmon called and began to spin, batting us all around with his strong fist. We all called out in pain as the twister around us lifted us all up and felt like it was tearing us apart. I gasped out as I saw Kumamon's fractical code form around him. No!

"Tommy!" Kazemon called out as she saw Gigasmon catch sight of him and launch up to attack the poor bear Digimon.

"You finished." He laughed and moved to hit Tommy, but at the last second he was pushed out of the way. Kazemon let out a painful call, sounding like she was gasping for breath, as she took the hit full force. Kumamon fell, his spirit safe for now.

"Kazemon!" He called out. I felt tears gather.

"NO!" I screamed as Kakemono's fractial code appeared.

Gigasmon snickered. "You done now!" he said as Kazemon's form shadowed over her spirit appearing in front of her. Gigasmon grinned as he devoured it and she was restored to her regular form. I raced to catch her as she fell from the high height. I caught her just in time, us skidding to the ground.

"Zoe!" Beetlemon called out.

"He got her spirit!" Agunimon said in despair.

"Zoe no!" Kumamon said, fear and guilt riddling his voice. I heard Agunimon and Beetlemon attack Gigasmon together. Hopefully it'd be enough to hold him off till Kumamon recovers and for me to check on Zoe. I looked down at her, she looked pretty beaten up but I'm sure we all are.

"Are you ok?" I asked her in concern. She was about to answer before she called out.

"Rizumumon! Look out!" She cried and I looked up seeing Grumblemon come flying towards me from above his hammer raised. Apparently Agunimon and Beetlemon had been defeated easily, their fractical codes and spirits now spinning around them. Now he was going to make mine appear so he could take them all in one swoop. I could dodge but that would mean Zoe getting squashed. I quickly shoved her to the side and screamed out in pain as the hammer slammed into my back roughly. When my fractal code didn't appear he kept slamming, making me cry out each time. Good Gosh this hurt! It hurt so much. My spin felt like it was breathing. Finally I felt a release, almost like a wound opening up and blood pouring out, and I saw my fractical code spinning around me. Grumblemon laughed and jumped back to observe the carnage.

"More tasty spirits for me!" He snickered and moved to come after Takuya's first but there was a light. A bright beautiful light.

"Why don't you taste this first? Howling Laser!"

Grumblemon was thrown back painfully but then grasped by the shirt by none other than Lobomon. I smiled, looking up from my spot face down in the dirt. He actually came to help us. Maybe there was hope for my Teme after all. "How'd you like that?" Lobomon asked coldly. Grumblemon snickered up at him.

"Not too bad!" He laughed.

"What's the matter? Don't you want my spirit?" Lobomon growled and we all returned to our regular forms, our spirits safe for the moment. I crawled over to Zoe and grasped her hand tightly, her grip tightened as well.

"Still got double tricks up sleeve!" Grumblemon said and pulled his two mallets out and swung them, intending to smash Lobomon's head in-between them. Lobomon moved his head back just in time.

"Now here some magic for you!" Lobomon said raising a foot and kicking Grumblemon off the rock painfully. He then turned and ran in the opposite direction. Grumblemon growled and stood up, turning into Gigasmon and jumping after him, crushing the rock below him.

"You run good! Let me see if you fight good!" He said and explosions followed in their wake.

I groaned and tried to stand, or at least to sit up from my stomach, but fell back down. I had already been in a fight, ran through the pain, got into another fight, and got smashed multiple times with a large hammer with a thing with super strength. Excuse me if my body wants to just give up. But I can't let it. Koji was all alone now. I bit my lip as I heard the others talking.

"He's gone now, you ok?" JP asked Zoe, who was all of our main concern. I turned my head to look at them. Zoe nodded, looking close to tears.

"Yeah I guess, it's just….what good am I to you now?" She murmured and I shook my head. I forced my arms to lift me up, though I was panting from the effort.

"Y-Your….p-plenty…Z" I gasped out and struggled to my feet. "This is what I tried to warn you guys about….Koji and I ran into Grumblemon before and barely escaped. He wanted to fight on his own but I told him we needed help. Sorry guys." I murmured and tried to get up on my own but Takuya crawled over to me and helped me stand.

"It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault." He said and looked over to the battle that wreaked havoc on the area. "Looks like Koji got his wish. But where not going to leave him, come on guys let's go!" We all nodded in determination and moved to go. Zoe came up to me and put my arm over her shoulder and her other arm around my waist. I tried to stop her but her look said it all.

"I can't fight anymore….let me at least hold my friends up in their time of need" She murmured softly her green eyes pleading. I nodded and we moved forward together, I am forever grateful to her, to her and her wonderful soul.

…

As we approached, I'm pretty sure a miracle had happened. We had just come over the crest of a hill, calling out to our friend who we saw dangling in human form from a statue, and a bright circle of light on the ground. As we stared in amazement the ground began to crack. Koji slid down to the ground just in time for a spirit to rise up.

"The Spirit!" Koji called out and sure enough his D-Tector began to glow. Bokomon quickly noticed.

"Koji your D-Tector!" He called and said boy looked down at it. The spirit and him then seemed to lock eyes, I was sure that Koji's eyes began to glow as he got a determined look on his face.

"Beast Spirit!" Koji called out, holding his D-Tector out.

"Me no afraid of beast spirit." Grumblemon growled as it went over his head. It soon was scanned by Koji's D-Tector and then things got rolling. Koji raised his hand and now there were three coils of data crisscrossing over his hand. He swiped the code and called out. "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" and he gave out an animalistic call as he transformed. Why did it sound so painful? Soon a large metal wolf was in Koji's place. "Kendogarurumon!" he called and then lifted his head to howl. I watched in utter captivity. It was so beautiful.

"Hey how come he got his first!?" Takuya complained.

"I could have done that!" JP bragged and I rolled my eyes. What is it with boys and making everything a competition! I looked in amazement of how graceful and wonderful this beast spirit looked. IT really matched Koji well, it was a wolf which was a loner but had a strong good heart and was fierce when it or something it cared about was threatened. Perfect for Koji Minamoto!

"I hope he can beat Gigasmon." Gatsumon said looking in amazement as well.

"Of course he will!" I said in confidence, not tearing my eyes away from the magnificent creacher.

"Hey there! Nice doggie! Sit!" Gigasmon called and I laughed at him, he turned to me and looked dangerously at me. "No laugh music girl!"

"You're going to pay for everything you've done!" I yelled and Zoe nudged me to be quiet saying my mouth is going to get me introuble.

Kendogarurumon growled slightly and let down the wheels on the back of his feet, opening yellow metal wings on his back, and sped forward. But instead of attacking he slammed him self painfully into a tree. W-Why was he doing that.

"Ouchie!" Neemon said in sympathy.

"Oh no Koji can't control the spirit yet!" Bokomon sai din fear.

"What do you mean he can't control it?!" I called out and wanted to cry as I watched Kendogarurumon slam into another tree.

"Looks like things are that bad for me after all and me no pay for what I do!" Gigasmon mocked and got up to attack Kendogarurumon who growled and faced him as he charged at the wolf. "You should not keep what you can't control!" He pretened to scold. Bokomon began to drag Neemon away.

"Now this is going to be big!" He said and Neemon looked back.

"Big big?" Neemon asked trying to be specific. Behind him a large explosion broke out.

"Does that answer your question?" Bokomon retorted.

"Koji!" Takuya called out in worry as the ground began to crumble.

"Koji no!" I cried and tried to move forward but my body was weak and I collapsed to my knees.

"Koji!" Tommy called out in tears. The ground, and Gigasmon collapsed into the sea. I stared in hope as I saw Kendogarurumon struggling at the edge of the of the cliff. Soon he was back to being Koji, a very beat up one at that.

"That spirit….sure…takes a lot…out of…a guy" He muttered as he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Koji!" I screamed as he fell forward off the cliff. No please God, if you're real! If you can hear me please! Don't let him die! A hand shot out and caught Koji's wrist. I could just kiss Gatsumon! In fact when he get's close enough I probably will in my enthusiasum.

"I geuss to be a hero I needed your help after all!" Gatsumon said, looking down at him. "And you needed me to be one too! Maybe asking for help is what makes you a hero" Thank you! Moral of the sotry alert! That's what I'-"Of course having a Ledgendary Spirit helps too"….I give up.

"Ummm…can I come up now."

"Oh yeah sorry!" He said and pulled up the dark haired boy. I felt tears coming down like water falls. Gosh I'm such a freaking cry baby! I looked up at Zoe pleadingly and she nodded helping me up and move as quick as possiable to Koji.

"You need to work on your hero skills!" Koji joked. "Rescue first, talk later. Though Neru has problems with that too."

"Hey! I resemble that comment" I said smiling happily though my tears. I collapsed to my knees next to them. Koji looked to me before he cracked a smile. He pulled me close, into a sudden hug. I was shocked. Koji was…hugging me?

"I'm sorry….my pride…almost made me…lose you" He whispered in my ear and I smiled even brighter than before, tears still flowing. I hugged him back, taking in his spicy scent. "Now stop crying you annoying girl!" He said louder.

"I will when I kill over you stubborn jerk!" I said and turned to our friend who were smiling and rushing over to met us. Zoe stood over us with a creepy knowing smirk. I'll never fully understand her will I. I just smiled. We may have lost a spirit, but we gained so much more, not just another spirit but an unbreakable bond now. We were in this together now. And I'll die to keep it that way.

…

WO! Finally I'm done! I loved this chapter! IDK why either! It was just amazing to write! And I'm exactly around 7000 words.

Anyway I'll see you in the next chapter of Digimon Frontier: Pulsing Rhythmatics


	9. Chapter 9: Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon!

Hey guys sorry for the delay! My computer was down for the longest time and my bro's I Pad doesn't have document manager so yeah! I AM NOW ACCEPTING 10 REVIEWS! Anyway here's the awaited chapter! Koji and Neru have finally reunited and all is well. But wait! Why do I have a feeling everything's going to be anything but ok! Special thanks to:

moonlighttalon

Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way

The Keeper of The Worlds

Sunbeam0943

Looking Glass Reflection

Catherinejennings2015

Anime lover 121

And my newest fan!

AliCat!

Thanks so much everyone! You keep my world turning!

Hmm Koji gives me a disclaimer

Koji: No…

Neru: I'll do it for him! Amaterasu-Chan does not own Digimon, this season or any of them for that matter, only her own characters. Which by the way are HERS! Not anyone else's!

READY SET GOOOO!

…

Chapter 9: A Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon

I watched my makeshift family with tired eyes. My back rested against a tree as Koji stood next to me, leaning against the same tree. Last night we had made up from our fight and agree to try and never split up again. I agreed that I let my temper get the best of me and he agreed he was being prideful and arrogant. I was glad to have my jerk back.

My dreams have been strangely quietly lately, the voice having vanished. But that didn't mean the nightmare did, it was still very much there and still depriving me of much needed sleep. The others are still in the dark about it thanks to me always waiting for them to fall asleep before I do. Koji knows of them and often is there when I wake up from them, ready to talk about it. The voice makes him nervous and he wants me to tell him the moment anything changes.

"It's nice to have a moment of peace and quiet." Bokomon said and I nodded in agreement.

"Let's have some fun and play charades!" Neemon chirped and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"I thought you said fun?" Bokomon said blandly, mocking the portrait Digimon. Three little plant Digimon dug up from under the ground to look at us curiously. One approached me and looked at me with a tilted its head at me. I smiled and patted my lap and she hoped up, curling up to my stomach. I smiled and stroked her leaves.

"I always wanted to try that thing where I trapped in an imaginary box!" Neemon said and smiled while patting the top of one of the other Digimon.

"Too bad the box isn't real" Bokomon said and I sighed. Honestly these two where just as bad and Takuya and Koji.

I heard a little groan and I looked over to my little guy. "Aw man, I really messed up." He murmured and I knew he was talking about Kazemon sacrificing herself for him. I furrowed my eye brows in worry and got up to go comfort him. Koji put a hand on my shoulder and shook his head, indicating I'd only make it worse. I sighed sadly and nodded relaxing against the tree again.

"It's ok Tommy, what happened wasn't your fault." Zoe murmured, though it seemed distracted. I felt my head swell with empathy for my two friends. I knew how it felt to be the one who felt they ruined everything or the one who felt useless.

"Well next time I see that guy I'm going to get your spirit back!" JP said in strong determination, eager to cheer up his crush. "Even if I have to do it all by myself!"

"Why would you want to do something like that?" Neemon asked bouncing the Digimon on his hand now. Bokomon stood and looked at the blue jumpsuit boy.

"Based on your last encounter I do not believe that is wise" HE said but JP would have none of it. Smacking the top of the wise Digimon's head. He went on his rant.

"So what?! It beats just sitting around here doing nothing!" He yelled and I winced a bit. There was a difference between being courageous and being stupid. This was stupid. We couldn't beat him together, or even with a beast spirit. Why could he do it by himself, we shouldn't rush into this. "She needs my help!"

"You have a one track mind" Takuya said with a sigh. "We just can't run out and fight, we have to get to the forest terminal." I had forgotten about that with all the drama lately.

"So we just let him win?" JP asked incredulously. "I just can't sit back and let Grumblemon run around with Zoe's spirit."

Zoe sighed and took out her D-Tector. "It's ok JP" She said and I felt bad since not even the cute Digimon could cheer her up like they normality would.

"No it's really not ok Zoe. The spirit of wind is yours." JP said and knelt down to her. "And you were destined to find it, so were going to get it back for you."

"It's a nice sentiment but we have more important things to worry about." Koji said and I reached up to tug on his sleeve slightly, trying to keep him from starting anything. JP growled.

"What is your problem Koji!?" He snapped advancing on my best friend. "You'd be going crazy if it was your spirit stolen." Koji looked at him, a dangerous look in his eyes as he pushed himself off the tree, hands in his pockets. Koji defiantly was one of those bad boys that give off the 'don't mess with me' air with just a look. "But hey! I understand if you're afraid. Even the great Koji doesn't stand a chance against Grumblemon!" JP mocked and I stood up quickly, ready to stop a fight.

"What!" Koji said and his stance shifted into a tense one, hands clenched at his side, feet apart. I stood by his side, hand on his shoulder.

"Don't listen to him Koji, we're all just stress" I whispered in his ear.

"Who cares if you have a beast spirit? You can't even control it!" JP mocked more. "And how come Neru's always defending you! If you ask me she gives you too much credit!" Koji growled and almost lunged at JP but Tommy got in-between them and I clutched Koji's shoulders.

"Hey stop it!" Tommy said holding up his hands towards Koji.

"Knock it off JP!" Takuya ordered getting in front of the older boy who turned away with his arms crossed.

"I guess I'm the only one who wants to help Zoe then." He exclaimed and Zoe decided that now was the time to intervene since she had been brought back into it.

"Guys!" She called and everyone looked to her. "Forget it, let's just go to the forest terminal" She said in a sad but annoyed tone.

"Not you too Zoe!" JP complained and Bokomon stood up shaking in anger.

"Alright that's it I've had enough!" He said marching over to us. "I think it's time to do something a bit more productive than stand around and argue." He cleared his throat after a while. "My friends I believe the time has come to tell you…" He said drifting off for dramatic effect. Gosh this gets annoying sometimes.

"Time for what?" JP asked.

"What do you mean?" Zoe questioned.

"To show you the path of wisdom!" He answered.

"Well that's a change" Zoe murmured annoyed.

"Tch yeah no kidding" JP murmured and I had to roll my eyes. Koji took my hips suddenly and made me sit down with him. I looked at him oddly. I guess he thought my legs were still weak. I've barely been able to walk without assistance from Zoe the past day and night. I'm fine now but I don't take moments of rest for granted. And knowing Bokomon this would take a while. Maybe I can fit in a nap too.

"Wisdom is not easily a path walked" He said. Oh goes he's going Yoda on us. "You must think of every choice, consider every option, and know where each step with lea-!" At the end he tripped over the group of plant Digimon who ran away. I smacked my forehead slightly with a grown. "It would appear that wisdom has fallen into a mud puddle."

…

"So what's your wise solution?" JP asked as we followed after Bokomon for a while. I had been chatting aimlessly about trivial things with Takuya, Tommy, and Zoe before we all lapsed into a silence.

"Fortune telling!" Bokomon chirped happily, as if this was the greatest idea in the world.

"Fortune telling?" We all exclaimed in amazement.

"Shamanmon is one of the wisest Digimon of them all" Bokomon explained. Neemon scoffed.

"If I said that you'd call me crazy!" He complained and Bokomon rolled his eyes.

"You are crazy, but that's not the point." He said. We now entered an outside market of sorts. I looked really cool and was full of so many Digimon I thought I'd go cross-eyed from trying to count them all. I grinned and tried talking to some but Koji kept me focused. 'Neru don't talk to them.' 'Neru we're not here to make friends.' 'Neru leave them alone they don't want to share life stories.' I pouted as I walked next to a smirking Koji. Tommy looked around at all the booths.

"Wow, I've never had my fortune told before." He murmured in confusion at all the mayhem going on.

"I had my palm read once." Neemon said. "It took a week to get the paint off." …Cute Neemon….cute.

"Oh come on, do you really believe that one of these weirdoes can read the future?" JP asked and suddenly really freaky Digimon approached him. What was that?! A freak alien brain Digimon?! I hid behind Koji, using him as a human meat shield.

"What don't want to talk to him?" He asked mockingly and I pinched his cheek in retaliation.

"Oh yes round one!" Freaky said in an overdramatic voice. Just back away slowly, don't draw attention. "It is oh so clear" It said staring in creepy wide eyes at JP. JP shrugged him off in freak our mode.

"I don't really believe in this kind of mumbo jumbo." JP said hesitantly. But Freaky would not give up.

"There is a girl in your life that thinks you're quite special!" He said and looked at him conspiringly as if whispering it to him. That caught JP attention. I honestly had to walk away after that. I knew where this was going. It was a simple scam technique that any amateur can do if they simply observe body language for a little bit. Plus you don't even have to be an amateur to tell JP liked Zoe. I looked back with the others and saw a blushing JP hugging himself. I smacked my head on a nearby pole. Moron.

"JP what are you doing?" Takuya asked him oddly kind of freaked out by the behavior.

"Were leaving now" Zoe said with a little bit of attitude, as if she knew what he was thinking and didn't take it as a compliment. He fell over and rushed over, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

As we moved on Bokomon got grabbed by a frog Digimon with a trumpet like think around his neck and a weird tongue. "Come on come on you can ask me anything!" He slurred.

"Dude say it don't spray it!" I murmured taking a step back.

"Ok then, how do you polish that tuba?" Neemon asked, and to be honest I was curious too.

"Wait a second let me guess. You're rather new to this fortune telling thing." He slurred.

"Ignore him" Bokomon sighed. "What do you got?" He asked the frog Digimon.

"I shall conjure up a potion made of orange juice and ear wax-"That's my cue to leave. I began walking away with Koji behind me as he started on the disturbing description of what he would do. Soon the others were following. Zoe and Takuya went to talk to this masked monkey Digimon while Koji and I stopped at a booth with an odd bird like Digimon with pink feathers.

"What can you do?" I asked tilting my head to the side. "Are you a fortune teller too?" She grinned, or I think she did, and grasped my hand in her own feathered wings.

"Oh yes dear yes!" She squawked and I wondered when asking a question was the ok for touching me to occur. "I read your love life!" She insisted, eager to prove her ability. I shake my head quickly.

"No really that's fine I'm ok!" I said waving my hand in dismissal. But of course she ignored my and began looking at my palm.

"I see strong lover in your life." She chirped and looked up at me. "Very, very strong." I pulled my hand away with a polite smile. I bow to her.

"Thank you very much Ma'am but I prefer my future to remain just that, the future." I straitened. She nodded at my answer.

"That good, do things as they come is very wise. Keeps head clear" She said. "Not muddled with too much knowledge." I smiled at her and bowed again and Koji pulled my arm in a hurry to get away. WE walked quietly for a moment, trying to catch up with the others.

"Well that was awkward!" I chuckle rubbing the back of my head and Koji nodded in agree meant. "Good thing she didn't get a hold of your hand." He scoffed.

"I don't need a lover" He murmured looking off to the side and I pushed him jokingly. HE looked back to me with a teasing grin and spotted the others. He touched the small of my back, leading me through the dense crowd to our friends. Such a gentleman.

…

Soon we were heading up the steps leading to a large stone temple of some sorts. And of course we could go without someone complaining about something or another.

"Why are we here Bokomon all these fortune tellers are fake." JP whined as we neared the top after ten minutes of him complaining about all the stairs.

"Like my Grand mama's teeth!" Neemon chirped in analysis. I sighed, not the time little dude. Any other time it would be great but I'm getting a bad feeling that something bad was about to happen. Takuya and Koji pulled the large doors open and we all walked through them.

"Have a little faith; I do know what I'm doing" Bokomon said taking the led as we entered the large temple. It was basic and sparsely furbished with stone columns rising to meet the high ceiling. "Shamanmon is the real deal" We looked ahead and standing in front of another set of heavy doors was a troll like Digimon who held a club. I assume this is the famed Shamanmon. "Shamanmon I call upon your wisdom, your insight, and well, two cents worth of advice." He said and I sighed. HE went from having total faith to none in us and our cause so quickly it gave me whiplash. Shamanmon didn't turn to look at us but spoke anyway.

"Who calls upon Shamanmon?" He asked us.

"Wary travelers, in need of guidance from the universe." Bokomon said mysteriously and I scoff, this time Koji elbowed me and gave me a serious look. What? This was priceless! It's like some bad script from and Indiana Jones movie.

"Oh you'll get guidance all right!" The troll like Digimon with a yellow Mohawk said and turned to look at us. Everyone but Bokomon, Neemon, Koji, and I reacted in shock.

"Wait a minute I remember you!" Takuya said pointing an accusing finger at Shamanmon. The others nodded while I was simply confused.

"Your one of those nasty Goblinmon from the wind factory!" Zoe said her hand clutching Takuya's shoulder in nervousness. Ok, not helping. Tommy got into a fighting stance.

"Come on let's get him" He said. Wait, little accepting Tommy, is wanting to gang up of a Digimon who hasn't done anything yet? I'm now officially confused beyond belief.

"Ummm, did we miss something?" I asked looked to Koji for answers. He sighed and shrugged.

"Apparently so." Koji murmured looking ahead once more.

"Nonononono!" Bokomon said in a rush, waving his arms as if he could fend off their attack if he tried hard enough. "Shamanmon is one of the good guys!" He then cleared his throat. "Shamanmon is a medium; this all seeing Digimon does a ceremonial dance and uses his magical club to see into the future." Like I said, bad Indiana Jones movie.

"You should be very careful." Shamanmon said in an odd, off rhythmic way as he started his dance, which looked like something a three year old could do. "Ahead you face much danger" Yeah dude, I couldn't have guessed that, does that mean I'm psychic too or do I just have common sense? "You will go up against a foe you've faced before, but this foe has a friend. And in beating him find that a friend is your foe" Did I not mention before how I like the future to remain unknown, this is why. Now we're all going to be paranoid about one of us betraying the rest. Takuya had a hilarious skeptic look on his face.

"I don't buy it" He said to Tommy who agreed. Shamanmon didn't seem to like that and jumped towards the now startled boys.

"Then listen to this!" Shamanmon said and pointed his club to the boys. "The greatest test will be faced by you two!" The boys looked really scared now and Shamanmon got in their face. "This test has the power to destroy you all if you're not careful" He scoffed at them then glanced at me.

"Your roots are not as they appear. Such an odd twisted path waits." He said simply leaving me with a confused and concerned expression. He smirked at the boys and backed away.

"Hey come back!" Tommy said watching with worry.

"Yeah we don't want to be destroyed!" Takuya added. You and I both buddy.

"Then remember who you are!" Shamanmon said with a sort of twirl. "And trust in each other and your friendship-..." He was cut off as a rumbling in the ground shook him off his feet. I stumbled around too with my fellow Warriors.

"Run for it!" JP yelled and we all took off, me reluctant to leave Shamanmon. AAs we made it out of the temple, the ground below was bursting up violently rumbling everything in sight. I called out as Takuya and I almost tumbled down the stairs. From the ground burst a large rock like Digimon but this one looked to be made for a type of clay due to the tannish color. It had a metal helmet and wrapping around some of his fingers. Whoa, hey there big guy. He also seemed to be stitched together in some places.

"Old foe big friend!" Exclaimed Takuya as we all came to a stop a few feet in front of the monstrosity.

"It's Golemon!" Bokomon said point a finger at the thing. I growled seeing our old enemy Grumblemon riding on the things shoulders. He laughed down at us.

"Grumblemon brought big surprise for little spirit kids!" He mocked and of course Koji didn't take that too kindly.

"One of these days I'm going to beat this guy for good!" He growled with a harsh glare. I smacked his arm.

"Did you not learn your lesson the last time!?" I said sending him a glare of my own and he looked a little guilty.

"Yeah when are you going to learn? Try working with the rest of us huh?" Zoe scolded and I nodded. Golemon took a step towards us and I stood in front of the girl defensively.

"Save me!" called Neemon clinging to Bokomon in fear.

"Give me a minute!" Takuya said as we all reached for our D-Tectors. Golemon reared back his fist and struck at us. His large rock fist slammed into the ground violently and we barely dodged getting crushed. I grabbed Neemon, Bokomon, and Zoe and dragged them further away as the others began to transform. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Takuya, JP, and Tommy called out and were surrounded by their data coils. Soon their Spirits stood in their place. "Agunimon! Beetlemon! Kumamon!" I turned just in time to see Koji try and transform into his beast spirit. He jumped into the air. "Time for the beast! Execute, Beast Spirit!-…" Koji never got to finish since Grumblemon released an odd powder of some sorts and pinned him to the ground, unable to move. "What's going on!? I can't move!" Grumblemon giggled in a creepy way.

"Kendogarurumon no play today!" Grumblemon giggled out. "You no move till I tell you too!"

"Koji!" I called pulling my D-Tector. "Hold on! Execute Spirit Evolut-AHH!" I screamed as a large fist clasped around my body tightly, crushing my arms to my side. Oh gosh this hurt! I can barely breathe.

"Neru!" Koji yelled out as he looked pissed off at Golemon who had me in his tight, bone breaking grasp. Maybe it was good I didn't transform, if I did Grumblemon would have surely gotten my Spirit. I screamed as his friend squeezed tighter. _Though I admit this isn't a fun option either. _I thought through the pain.

"No Rizumumon either! Can't have her saving dog boy!" Grumblemon snickered. "Though me want see her again!" I struggled.

"Neru! Just hang on we're going to get you out!" Agunimon said passionately, looking pissed at him for such a dirty trick. Kumamon jumped up and took a deep breath.

"Crystal Freeze" He called out but was batted away harshly with Golemon's fist as Grumblemon jumped away, the coward.

"Kumamon!" I called out in worry as Beetlemon readied his Thunder Fist attack but the attack did nothing. Beetlemon quickly backed away and Golemon opened his mouth.

"Silver Plume!" Golemon called out and shot a beam of light at two of my boys. I called out as they went flying back, crashing into columns. Grumblemon laughed.

"Please tell me this is not best you can do!" He mocked as Golemon approached them with a laugh. Agunimon jumped in front of them.

"My turn!" He growled. "Pyro Tornado!" He called and threw fire blazing at my captor. It hit him square in the jaw and I felt his grasp loosen, but only enough to get one arm out before it tightened again. It wasn't the one with my D-Tector either dang it!

"Silver Plume!" He called and Agunimon called out painfully as he was sent flying back. I hit my captor's fist.

"Leave them alone!" I screamed, and then I screamed louder as my bones were being crushed. Zoe and our Digimon companion all coward away from the strong attack.

"You can do it! Just work together!" Zoe called and I'm pretty sure my face was starting to turn blue. I felt tears flow out of my eyes and caught Koji looking at me. His teeth were gritted and his body was shaking with an effort to move. His blue eyes blazed with a blue flame of determination and they spoke a message. _I'm going to get you out of this, I promise._ I grunted as the first tightened, more tears pouring.

"Enough now!" Grumblemon yelled at my friends. "You surrender spirits or are destroyed. This girl die too!" I screamed as I felt my bones begin to strain to stay in together and refrain from braking. I need to relax my body; it will make it easier if my muscles are relaxed. Though it's hard to relax when being crushed to death by a rock monster.

"Boy would I like to shut that guy up!" JP growled slightly as they all stood up. I heard Koji grunt.

"So would I!" He said and was able to lift one hand only for it to slam back down. "There has to be something I can do!" He grunted out and I saw a flash of panic on his face. Golemon jumped up and punched the ground with his free fist, causing a fissure to open up in the ground almost swallowing up little Kumamon.

"She's right!" Agunimon said with a nod. "Work together!" He ordered. Golemon rushed at my friends and they all gathered close. "Hit him hard!" Kumamon jumped over his companions heads with his blaster out.

"I'll chill him out!" He said with a cute grin. "Blizzard Blaster!" He yelled and shot high speed snowballs at his opponent. I know this attack doesn't sound impressive but it really his…on smaller less rock like Digimon!

"Lightning Blitz!" JP called out and charged him, smashing him to the side. Agunimon then jumped in with a "Pyro Tornado!" He spun and sent an actually tornado of fire towards the monster before he could recover. I finally felt the grip release and I crumbled to the ground until Agunimon caught me.

"You ok Neru" He asked me concerned. I assessed myself and nodded. I'm sore and will be even worse in the morning but nothing broken or ruptured I believe.

"Yeah Agunimon" I said in a hoarse voice from screaming. "I'll be fine…um can I have a minute before I evolve?" I murmured. I honestly don't think I could right now without passing out five seconds later. Agunimon scoffed.

"Take all the time you need Neru. We go this!" He said and handed me off to a waiting Zoe, who cradled me gently against her.

"NO!" I heard Grumblemon call out as he jumped over my reassembled friends.

"Don't let him get away!" Agunimon growled. Grumblemon slid evolution into Gigasmon and I groaned. We we're in for it now. With Koji unable to beast spirit evolve we didn't stand a chance. Kumamon jumped up.

"Blizzard Blaster!" He yelled and shot at the corrupted warrior who just laughed.

"Quagmire Twister!" He yelled and spun into a spinning funnel that swallowed Tommy up. Agunimon jumped to save his bear friend.

"Tommy!" He called out. But soon Kumamon was spat out, his fractal code spinning around.

"Tommy Wake up!" Zoe called out in panic. I felt anger flash through me.

"Don't you dare touch him! You hurt one hair on my little guys head and I swear you'll wish you where never hatched!" I growled animalisticly at them. But Gigasmon had already swallowed Kumamon's spirit and my little guy was plummeting.

"I got two now!" Gigasmon laughed as Tommy crashed down painfully on the ground. I struggled against Zoe and our Digimon guardians to hurry to him. I was still two injured to go after him. Gigasmon flipped up in the air and Zoe gasped out.

"Guys get out of there!" She called out and Gigasmon came clamming down. "Tectonic smash!" He yelled and I recognized the attack he performed on Koji and me earlier. Sudden, from Shamanmon's temple came flying a blazing furry, that crashed into Gigasmon. The thing stood and let out a pained and ager yell. Tommy got scared and ran towards us. I opened my arms and he dove into them, burrowing his face into my collarbone. I stroked his head soothingly and rocked him, even though the motion hurt a bit. He just lost his spirit and he'll need time to process.

"What is that thing?" Agunimon said looking at the large figure. It was red and white armored and had sort of a dinosaur look to the helmet. It had large orange feathered wings that blazed with a fiery aura. Something seemed vaguely familiar about it.

"You mean other than bad news." JP said and I couldn't help but to agree. Even though it helped us just now there's no telling what it was going to do next.

"Hey just hold on a minute!" Bokomon said. "That thing just might be on our side." Agunimon looked hesitant.

"Alright, but I highly doubt it!" He said looking at the growling creature.

"Whoever he is he seems upset!" Neemon said cheerily. WHY IS HE HAPPY AT THAT?! The thing started laughing mid call. "Maybe not" Hand suddenly shot up from the ground underneath the Digimon! They started to drag him under slowly. "You go 'bye' now!" Gigasmon said as the flame Digimon hissed and struggled. All he had to do was flap those powerful wings once and he was lifting Golemon from under the ground. "Quick let's get out of here!" Beetlemon said and Agunimon simply watched as the mystery Digimon fired some sort of laser gun shots at the still clinging Golemon, who called out and fell to his death. He didn't even hit the ground! That was all it took?! Really?! The flame Digimon stomped on the left over helmet and rushed Gigasmon. Gigasmon yelled out in fear and dove to the ground, burrowing under in a fast rate. "I go 'bye' now!" and he disappeared.

"Coward!" I screamed at him but coughed from the pain in my voice. As soon as the odd marking Koji was standing on disappeared he grabbed his fallen D-Tector and rushed to us. He took my shoulders from Zoe and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked me seriously and I nodded slowly.

"Yeah." I said and winced as my voice cracked. He gave a sad excuse for a joking smile.

"Looks like someone will have to be quiet for a while." He said and I groaned. We both looked up as the large Digimon let out a call of anguish. I felt my heart swell, what caused him to make that sound.

"He's really strong!" Tommy whimpered and Koji growled. He stood up and in front of me, holding his hand out protectively.

"Too strong." He said glaring at the thing. Zoe put a hand to her mouth.

"If he comes after us there's no way we can beat him!" Zoe said in fear. I looked at the thing for a moment. Something didn't feel right. I was terrified of the scary and powerful Digimon and was all for running in the opposite direction. But he hadn't attacked yet, and he helped save my friends. He also sounded like he was in pain. Something didn't add up here.

"Right. It's time to go!" Bokomon said and began herding us away. Koji knelt and picked me up gently arms under my back and my knees. I clutched his shirt tightly in my hand looking back at Agunimon who wasn't following. I tugged Koji's shirt and he looked too. Agunimon suddenly began approaching the thing, talking to it in words we couldn't hear. It suddenly cave another painful howl and fire burst from crevices in its armor. He sent some Agunimon's way, which jumped up just in time.

"Pyro Tornado!" He yelled and threw fire at the Digimon. The Digimon blocked with his arm and fired the laser shooter at him. Agunimon called out as he flew back, crash landing. The Digimon approached the collapsed Agunimon and stepped on him, pointing the gun in his face. There was a long pause, while nothing happened.

"What is he waiting for?" Beetlemon asked. The Digimon suddenly stood back his body shaking with effort.

"S-Strike..n-n-now!" He gasped out. Agunimon nodded and jumped up, kind of pushing the non-fighting Digimon away. He slammed his fists together and pulled them apart with a growl. "Pyro Tornado!" He called out and threw a flaming punch towards the things face. He then threw another one with the other fist.

"Now to free Shamanmon!" He said and I looked up. So Shamanmon was possessed by this spirit. I put two and two together and now understood that this was Takuya's Beast Spirit! But wait if Koji couldn't control his then Takuya-…Oh no… at least Kendogarurumon had Gigasmon to attack but this time the only Digimon around was…well…Us.

"Takuya no!" I screamed but it was far too late. Shamanmon was already freed from the spirit and it was now taking over Agunimon, who was screaming in pain.

"Something's wrong!" Beetlemon said worriedly and all of us shifted uncomfortably.

"Taki-Kun!" I screamed while Koji called out. "Takuya no back off!"

The screaming increased and Agunimon turned into BurningGreymon. He let out an animalistic scream, flame bursting from his seems.

"Oh no Takuya, NO!" Zoe said sounding close to tears. She was so close to breaking down. He was letting out painful calls as if the fire truly was burning him alive.

"It would seem that the spirit as taken over him" Bokomon said, devastated. BurningGreymon turned to us. Beetlemon held up an arm.

"Takuya it's me!" He said pleadingly and trying to sound as calm as possible. BurningGreymon growled and slammed a quick fist into Beetlemon.

"Everyone take cover!" Bokomon yelled and the others ran wile Koji stayed. He set me on my feet but my arms clutched around his shoulders.

"Takuya that's JP!" Koji yelled. BurningGreymon turned to us and lunged. Koji gasped and pulled me behind him and yanked up his D-Tector. "Fine!" He yelled. "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution…Kendogarurumon!" And then I was cleaning to the neck of a baying wolf Digimon. He zoomed over to the others and shifted so I plopped on the ground. He nuzzled the side of my face with his snout before zipping off again. I touched my cheek slightly. Soon Kendogarurumon was facing off with BurningGreymon. They stood their growling and I was almost positively feeling testosterone fill the air as the battle for dominance ensued. Wow, things really were more animalistic with beast spirit. I would hate to see how bad I'll be. (**A/N: FORESHADOWING! XD**)

"Guys stop it!" Beetlemon said looking in-between the two Beast Spirits. "Think about what you're doing!" He pleaded. I lifted my D-Tector but winced in pain, collapsing back down to my knees when I tried to stand. "Koji, Takuya stop this!" He begged. I gritted my teeth and stood up. I ran forward trying to stop two of my best friends from killing each other.

…

SO sorry for this short chapter! The nest will also be around this length but then we get back into the swing of things! Promise!

Till Next time of Digimon Frontier: Pounding Rhythms!


	10. Chapter 10 Fear and Loathing in

Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update! My Microsoft word is acting weird and not working right! Need a new lap top! haha Anyway I'm now accepting

10 REVIEWS before updating the story! Thank you for everyone's support and their love for this story! JP do the disclaimer!

JP: Right! Amaterasu Chan doesn't own Digimon, the fourth season or any season. Only Neru, Ritzumumon, and the mystery Digimon are hers!

Thanks magic man! READY SET GO!

Chapter 10: Fear and Loathing in Los Arboles

..

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!...Rizumumon!" I called out and didn't have time to slow down. "Sound Barrier!" I yelled jumping in front of Beetlemon, arm shield raised as BurningGreymon punched at him. We grunted as we were sent colliding with a column.

"Thanks Neru" Beetlemon said thankfully and I nodded, dazed from some of the pain I still felt. Kendogarurumon growled.

"Takuya stop!" He pleaded and charged. Beetlemon's head was suddenly grabbed and was thrown at Kendogarurumon, making me fly into the air. I righted myself and thrust my hands out.

"Pulsing Rhythmatics!" I called and my attack was a direct hit, but seemed ineffective. Not good for me, not good at all! I called out as BurningGreymon's tail slammed into me, causing me to add to the dog pile. BurningGreymon then began to destroy anything in his path like an angry red and white Godzilla with wings.

"There has to be a way to stop him!" Kendogarurumon said as we got untangled from each other.

"But how?" Beetlemon asked. I panted in strain to keep myself in this form. They needed me and I couldn't go around as the weak link like I've been doing. I'm so freaking useless.

"Come on guys! There has to be a way. Takuya's in there somewhere right? He wouldn't hurt us on purpose! We just need to remind him of that" I panted but I knew as soon as I spoke I should have kept my mouth shut.

"What are you even doing here Neru? You almost died just moments ago from being crushed!" JP said and I winced. Yeah JP you sure have a way with words and know how to make a girl feel wonderful! "You're not suited for battle!" I opened my mouth to argue but a large wolf-like face got into mine.

"He's right. You're going to get yourself killed annoying girl. But knowing you you'll still insist." He growled in irritation. I nodded almost smugly. "Ok….just stay back. Let us do most of the work here. You're on defense only and your main priority is the others got it?" I sigh and nod, knowing that was the better place to be. "Ok guys, heads up things are going to get messy." I take flight and overlook my friends. "Alright!" He said addressing BurningGreymon. "If it's a fight you want fight me!" That certainly caught BurningGreymon's attention. Beetlemon jumped out of the way declaring it wasn't him who said it and Kendogarurumon jumped forward. I flew south a bit keeping close to Zoe and Tommy along with Bokomon and Neemon.

"Is he really going to try fighting him?" Zoe asked up at me. "What if they hurt each other?" I bite my lip. Way to go Zoe! I had already thought of that and you reinforced it.

"It's the only solution we have right now Z" I murmured looking over the battle. BurningGreymon runs at Kendogarurumon and said wolf Digimon responded with a Lupine Laser attack. It was an awesome attack too, beautiful and bright. But BurningGreymon dodged it by jumping up and coming down on Kendogarurumon's head. He lifted his sharp claws and I growled defensively. I don't even know where it came from. I called my Sound Barrier and tossed it, throwing BurningGreymon off kilter and Beetlemon took over the rest by slamming into the Dino Digimon.

"Not so fast!" He grunted planting his shoulder squarely in our former companion's chest, throwing him off Kendogarurumon. I sunk to the ground my legs shaking as I felt my power fluctuate. I shook myself and took flight again. Come on you can do this, your boys need you! Beetlemon and Kendogarurumon headed off into the forest. "Come on before one of us gets hurt!" He murmured in panic. BurningGreymon held out his arms that had laser guns implanted into his armor.

"Pyro Barrage!" He called and the bullet like lasers fired into the forest after him. Trees everywhere caught flame and blazed out of control! I herded my human friends further away from the flames. I got them to a clear area far enough away from the flames to be safe but close enough so they wouldn't go stir crazy in wonder at that was happening. I knew how hot wildfires can get and how unpredictable they were so my up most attention was on my friends, so when Kendogarurumon's attack caused some trees to almost fall on me I was a little irked.

"Watch it!" I tell him. Gosh Beetlemon is right; I thought we were supposed to help not make everything worse!

"If we ever have to fight trees he'll be deadly!" Neemon said and I almost laughed because it was true but now was not the time for humor.

"Then count your blessings we're not trees!" Bokomon said and that almost got me too. How can they joke like this at a time like this? Is it subconscious or what? I can barely be funny normally much less under all the stress of being in a burning forest! I began herding them father away, not wanting to take much more chances when I noticed Tommy wasn't budging. I scoop the boy up gently and flew after Zoe and the others.

"This isn't the time to be wonder about 'if' this and 'if' thats." I say to him, knowing what he's thinking. I carried him to an area with no flammable material with the others. We heard a sound behind us that was identical to a dinosaur call you hear in Jurassic Park. I noted the pained tone it had to it. Takuya was suffering and there was nothing I could do. Some friend I am.

"That sound" Zoe murmured sounding just as heartbroken. "It doesn't even sound human."

"Because technically he isn't human anymore, if you think about it. This is a Beast Spirit. Everything is animalistic now, all about instinct." I murmur and I think I had an epiphany. "I guess that's why Koji and now Takuya lose control. Suddenly everything being instinctual and about survival can really put one in a daze. It can blur the lines between our human consciousness and the animal taking over. You lose sense of who's friend and whose foe and even who you yourself are."

"Precisely, Miss Neru," Bokomon said in grave approval. "It's not called a Beast Spirit for nothing." Zoe shook her head mournfully.

"But it's like Takuya isn't even in there!" Zoe said and I saw the misery in her eyes that matched mine, hidden behind the visor. "There had to be something we can do!"

"I'm afraid not." Bokomon said as I led them further up for a vantage point on the rocky and sandy terrain now. "He has to learn how to control the beast spirit on his own, and sooner or later he will."

"It's the later part I'm worried about." Neemon said and I rolled my eyes. I heard stomping and called my Sound Barrier right before there was a yell and BurningGreymon came crashing through a rock. His head clashing right into my shield and by feet dug into the ground as I fought to keep him at bay. I almost lost ground against the onset of pure strength when Beetlemon flew down and knocked him away. "Is later here yet?!"

"Cut it out!" Beetlemon yelled and I collapsed to a knee. I made myself recover quickly and herded my friends further back, me facing the battle so I didn't see it when Tommy stopped with me as I kept guard.

"Back to the burning forest!" Bokomon ordered. "Well, never thought I'd say that!"

I watched as BurningGreymon slammed Beetlemon into the ground I growled at launched forward. He saw my approach and grabbed Kendogarurumon by the tail, dragging him close as if he was just a mutt. He slammed the Wolf Digimon down on top of me. I cried out under the heavy body that instantly shifted off of me. He nudged his head under my arm as I sat up and I took it as a command to wrap my arms around his neck like earlier. He jumped off carrying my weight with ease. I was dazed and not really seeing things right. I had to be. Because if I was I'd be see Tommy approaching BurningGreymon and we all know he's not-oh my god he is!

"Takuya please, you've got to stop this!" Tommy called up to him. BurningGreymon simply glared down at the boy. "Fight it Takuya! I know you don't want to hurt any of us!" He took a fearful step forward and opened his arms to show he meant no harm. This caused BurningGreymon to pause in shock. "This isn't you! Your Just out of control and afraid!" Tommy said and took a few more confident steps forward. BurningGreymon took a step back and let out another Dinosaur roar again. I made a move to get tommy but Kendogarurumon stood in front of me.

"Takuya listen to him!" Kendogarurumon yelled out. He looked at me. "Give him a chance, maybe Tommy's on to something!" I sigh and nod, not feeling good about my little guy out there facing a large fire Digimon alone.

"Yeah Taki! It's us!" Beetlemon said flying down.

"Takuya-Kun! Come on, I want our goofy knucklehead back, not this!" I say reaching a hesitant hand out to him. He only let out another roar.

"Don't you get it we're all your friends?" Tommy said with a smile. "We're here to help you!" He said and smiled brighter, stepping closer. I saw BurningGreymon's body language change back to hostile. He growled and rushed to their boy, clutching him tightly in his clawed hands.

"Tommy!" I scream and try to go to him again but once again I'm stopped by Kendogarurumon. "Why won't you let me save him?"

"Your attacks aren't focused enough to attack without hurting Tommy, you also don't have enough power right now, and you can't even fly properly!" I looked at him sadly and bit my lip, visor hiding my tears. I look over as Tommy begins to talk to Takuya, not sounding as afraid as I would thought he'd be.

"Takuya wait a minute~!" He called to him and looked down at his old friend. "Don't you remember what happened? I learned that true courage isn't paying bullies back; it's just standing up to them! You taught me that fighting back in fear is just like being a bully. You can't let fear control you! You have to fight it~!" Tommy said tears filling up in his eyes from emotion. "I know you won't hurt me if you just remember that we're friends!" A single tear fell and dropped directly into BurningGreymon's eyes. I saw the body language change once more. His eyes suddenly turned blue and he set the boy down. I flew forward and hugged the little boy close to me rocking him gently.

"Don't ever do that to me again do you understand!" I scolded. Tommy grinned up at me.

"It worked didn't it-Hey!" He exclaimed as BurningGreymon turned and began slamming his head into the rocks that surrounded us. They broke down and he began beating them mercilessly. He was letting out mournful sounds of regret. I put a hand to my mouth. He let out a loud roar of pain and soon Takuya was kneeling in BurningGreymon's spot, he bowed his head and supported himself on his hands as he sobbed violently. I soon de-spirit evolved and limped over to him. He was sobbing horribly ashamed of himself and in horror at what he almost did. I knelt down next to him and reached out to touch his shoulder, but as soon as my fingers touched him he stood up, strait as a rod.

"Let's go." Takuya said and began marching away from us. We were all soon human again and looking after him. I put a mournful hand to my mouth. I felt hands gently turn me around and haul me up. My head rested tiredly against the dark haired teens shoulder. We watched the fire user as he walked. Poor Takuya.

…

We stopped a little ways away since we were all exhausted from battle, at the edge of a lake. Zoe knelt by me helping me drink from her cupped hands, which had been Koji's self-appointed job but she insisted that she do it since she didn't fight. Zoe was now my proclaimed 'nurse' until I was better. I allowed it since it made her feel a bit better about the whole 'losing her spirit' thing. I'm glad that my pain was good for something. Koji leaned against the tree I rested against watching over us all. Takuya was looking down into his reflection, teeth gritted as he sat in self-loathing.

"Takuya are you ok?" Tommy asked approaching the boy in worry.

"I should be asking you that!" Takuya said standing; he looked at us all in worry that he did hurt us in some way, but all our injuries were from Gigasmon. "Thanks Tommy!" He said earnestly. Tommy blushed at the thanks.

"Aw it was nothing!" Tommy said bashfully. "But your welcome!" Takuya shook his head.

"It wasn't anything! It was one of the bravest things I've ever seen!" He said seriously. Tommy was still smiling bashfully.

"Well I owed you one!" Tommy said. "And not we're even!"

"Ah the trials of friendship" Bokomon said watching the scene. "Take notes you guys for when you get your beast spirits." I rubbed the back of my head in nervousness. JP chuckled and looked to Zoe.

"How about you go first!" He grinned in fake cheerfulness. Zoe put her hand to her chest.

"Oh no I insist that Neru goes first!" She chirped catching me off guard.

"Wait what no!" I insisted. "I'm dizzy as it is! Imagine that in a body with that much power and that little control!"

"Yes well as true as that might be, let's focus on getting back the spirits we lost to Grumblemon eh?" Bokomon said rolling his eyes. Takuya lifted his D-Tector and stared at it mournfully.

"Thanks for reminding us." He said and I knew we were all thinking the same thing. What good was having those spirits, if we can't even control them?

Koji straitened and took me under the arm, yanking me to my feet as gently as possible. "How are we going to find Grumblemon anyway?"

"The really question is how do we keep him away?" I murmured leaning ageist him for support.

"Neru's right, it's harder to avoid him than to find him" Takuya agreed with a nod to me. "I think we should keep going, we'll run into him eventually."

"Sounds good to me!" Zoe said and came to stand by my side, ready to assist me. I groaned, between her and Koji I never get to do anything and it's pissing me off to no end.

"I know you want your spirit back but how if fighting Grumblemon a good thing?" JP complained and for once I kind of agreed. "That's the stupidest thing I've heard so far." Ok that was harsh.

"You better hope you get your spirit first because when I get mine I'm coming after you!" Zoe scolded and I laughed.

"Make that double for my J!" I said sticking my tongue out at him. He groaned and murmured something about the trials of friendship.

…

After arguing for a minute I was allowed to walk on my own as long as I stayed close to someone and kept a hold of their arm or something. Right now I had my arm laced through Zoe's as we chatted about life back home. Zoe's a really amazing person, sure she seems to be a bit uppity at times but it's really just a miscommunication. She likes different things but doesn't know how to explain that and so she comes off as stuck up. When I brought this up to her she blushed a bit but thanked me for the comment of her being an amazing person. I smirked knowing that after everything here was over we'd defiantly keep in touch.

"Now the book says that the trees make the forest floor treacherous-oh my!" He yelled as he tripped over a large root. We stood on a hill and looked down. The roots were making a perfect grid like pattern on the hill, and at the bottom there's 'x's in a perfect line with an 'o' at the end.

"Hey check it out!" JP said. "Do those symbols stand for hugs and kisses!?" He chuckled elbowing Koji and Takuya. Zoe scoffed.

"Like you'd know" She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey!" JP protested.

"It's like a maze!" Neemon cheered.

"Not really, all the roots connect." Bokomon explained.

"Well make it like a maze!" Neemon responded just as cheerfully. "Everyone grab a vine and stick to it!" We all agreed to the game and I separated from Zoe to go to the vine next to tommy. We all started our way down chuckling and giggling as we made our way down. It's easy to forget that we're not only warriors but kids to! It feels great to just be playing around! At the bottom Takuya and Tommy were the winners while I was on the 'x' next to them with Neemon. I giggled a congratulations while Koji 'hmphed'.

"Oh don't be a sore loser Koji!" I joked with him.

"Yeah so what's the big deal?" JP asked and as if on cue our area suddenly flooded with mud.

"JP you never say that!" I yelled at him as I began to sink rapidly.

"Stop struggling!" Takuya yelled from shore. "You only make it worse!" I was already trying to stay as still as possible though my breathing was panicked. Going under this mud would be just like in my dream. A think blackness that pushes down on me with great pressure and suffocates me. I closed my eyes in panic, whimpering.

"Easy for you to say!" JP yelled back waving his arms.

"Here!" Takuya yelled tossing us a vine to all grab on to. We all gathered at the vine and held on with all our might. But as Tommy and Takuya tried to pull us all out there was an explosion next to us. I called out as Grumblemon sprung from the earth and laughed at us.

"Look who here!" He said cheerfully.

"Grumblemon no!" Takuya called out in panic.

"Grumblemon yes! And you just where I want you!" He laughed viciously. "Looks like you two won race! Too bad big winner's now big losers! It's taking spirits time!"

"Actually it's get stuck in the mud time!"

"Not the time Neemon!" I yell at the yellow bunny Digimon.

"You no quiet! You learn hard way it hammer smashing time! " Grumblemon yelled. He then pointed to Takuya. "Now time to get rid of you!" Takuya looked panicked.

"Why can't we be friends?" He said nervously.

"Quiet you! No one give me as much trouble as you! You know you lose! Why not just hand over spirit!" Grumblemon said sounding exasperated. "Why you no play nice!" He whined.

"Oh you son of a-…" I yelled but took notice of Tommy and shut my mouth for once.

"So we're just supposed to hand over our spirits?" Takuya asked incredulously. "Well you can just forget it! That's never going to happen! Especially now that I have my beast spirit!" Takuya said and Grumblemon began circling them so He stood in front of Tommy as they rotated as well.

"Now why me no afraid of that?" Grumblemon asked sarcastically.

"You should be because it's very powerful!" Takuya said dramatically. If my hands were free, I'd slap my forehead right now.

"Only powerful if you can control! And something tells me you no learn yet!" Grumblemon says then he smirks devilishly. "Cause why else do you sound and look so afraid!" Takuya backed up closer to Tommy. "See, you tell me all me need know!" He pulled his hammer from the ground and smashed at him. Takuya grabbed Tommy and rushed off with him just in time. He made Tommy climb at tree before turning to Grumblemon.

Grumblemon switched to Gigasmon and in return "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" He yelled and coils of data surrounded him. "Agunimon!"

"Hasn't the forest had enough fire today?" Bokomon yelled and Agunimon backed down a bit.

"Right!" He said and tried for the heads on approach, but got shoved away with ease.

"Quagmire Twister!" Gigasmon yelled and spun at Agunimon violently knocking him into the air and taking down some trees in the process.

"Agunimon!" Tommy yelled but was grabbed by Gigasmon! Oh heck to the no!

"Tommy!" I yelled and began struggling. "You let him go right now!" Koji grasped me around the waist under the mud it was a difficult task but he got it.

"Neru stop! You're going to sink!" He yelled into my ear.

"Gigasmon put him down!" Agunimon yelled right after he landed on to the ground.

"If you want him you have to come and take him!" Gigasmon said and climbed up higher in the trees like a monkey.

"But-…" Agunimon said looking over at us. Koji looked up at him, still holding me by the waist.

"Don't worry about us, we're fine now!" Koji said calmly. "I mean we're kind of stuck here" He said with a pointed look.

"Ok!" Agunimon said and jumped up after Gigasmon and Tommy. I closed my eyes as I tried not to think about what will happen if I go under. Breathe in through my nose and out through my mouth, that's what I need to do.

"Um, Is Neru ok?" JP asked looking at me strangely. Koji's arms tightened around me, and his thumbs rubbing calming circles on my sides.

"Yeah she's just claustrophobic and going under won't help her in that department." Koji said.

"Oh yeah, when we were in the elevator, you hesitated and I held your hand" Zoe said realization kicking in. "That's why!" I nod slowly. All of a sudden Agunimon comes crashing down violently.

"This is going to hurt!" He yelled and crash landed on to the ground. "I was right." He groaned mournfully into the dirt. He was De-Spirit Evolved back into Takuya, who sat up holding his face.

"Takuya!" Zoe called out in worry.

"Are you ok?" JP asked him in worry as well.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'm ok." Takuya murmured. "But Tommy's still in trouble and I don't know how to save him" Koji looked up at him seriously.

"It looks like a human spirit won't cut it against a beast spirit!" He called. "Looks like you have to turn into BurningGreymon!" Takuya looked up in panic.

"But I can't! What if I lose control again?" He said. Zoe looked at him sympathetically.

"Don't think about that! Just think about what Tommy said!" She called to him and Takuya looked up.

"Remember who your friends are and you'll be fine!" She explained to him.

"What?" Gigasmon said from above. "Not want to help friend?" Tommy was lowered into sight from a vine, moaning.

"Tommy!" I yell to him. "Just hang in there sweetheart!"

"Play time over now give me spirit!" Gigasmon called down holding the other end of the vine. "You hurry and maybe you save him!" Takuya looked down for a minute as if actually contemplating it. Talk about being in=between a rock and a hard place.

"No Takuya! Don't give your spirit up for me! It's ok, I'm not afraid!" Tommy said assuring and I felt tears enter my eyes at his bravery. I growled we Tommy was hauled back up. Takuya's head snapped up.

"No!" he growled.

"Some friend you are! Won't even give up spirit to save friend!" Gigasmon said and I growled up at him.

"You don't know the first thing about friendship!" I yell and Tommy nods.

"I'm not afraid of you!" He says confidently and Gigasmon cut his vine.

"You should be!" Gigasmon muttered and swung away with Tommy.

"No, Tommy!" Takuya yelled out again then growled in determination. "Ok if tommy can show courage in the face of that freak than so can I!" He pulled his D-Tector. "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" He yelled and coils of data surrounded him. As always this transformation sounds a lot more painful than our regular human spirit. Takuya called out a guttural yell as he was placed in the strong armor. "BurningGreymon!"

"So let's see if you can control!" Gigasmon yelled down as BurningGreymon ran at him.

"Takuya!" Tommy yelled down as Gigasmon jumped away to another tree. BurningGreymon slammed his heavy tail, which I say from experience, into a tree. The tree shook Gigasmon from his perch and he had to grab the branch as he fell. BurningGreymon then got a branch and threw it at Gigasmon's fist that held Tommy in it, causing him to release the boy. Tommy called out as he began his descent into open air. BurningGreymon made a mad dash to catch the boy. "Not going to make it!" Gigasmon mocked but BurningGreymon slid as if diving for a baseball and caught the little guy just in time.

"You ok Tommy?" Came a more guttural sounding Takuya.

"Yeah" Tommy said standing, he then grinned. "Hey check it out! You're controlling your Spirit!" I think BurningGreymon may be smiling under his mouth guard.

"Thanks to you buddy!" He said affectionately.

"I'll help the others! You go get him!" Tommy chirped and BurningGreymon agreed, jumping high up into the air. Tommy rushed over to us and began pulling, us kicking our feet to help him out. Soon we were all resting on the bank. Koji was directly behind me, one arm still around my waist as we lay trying to catch our breath. Tommy came closer to us and I sat up. I pulled him close.

"Oh Tommy I'm so glad you're ok!" I say and kiss his forehead. He blushes but smiles up at me.

"I'm glad you're ok too Naru-Chan!" I grin and release him to go hug Zoe. I look down and note that Koji's hand still grips my hip. I look at him as he props himself up on his elbow.

"You going to be ok now?" He asks me sarcastically and I stick my tongue out at him teasingly. I smile a nod.

"Yeah thanks Koji" I say and he nods with a smirk. He lets me go and we all stand. We run off in the direction we saw Agunimon disappear to. BurningGreymon has transformed back into his Human spirit until they were away from trees so that he wouldn't burn the place to the ground. By the time we all catch up BurningGreymon was back and had just owned Gigasmon! He turned dark and his Fractal code appeared with all his spirits. He was able to take Gigasmon's spirit first.

"And now for Tommy's!" BurningGreymon says and grabs the little figurine. He fly's up and tosses it to our little guy. "Here you go little buddy! Got a present for ya!" Tommy pulls his D-Tector out and receives his spirit back. He pumps it into the air excitedly.

"Alright! This is better than birthdays and Christmas' combined!" Tommy cheer and we all congratulate him. BurningGreymon turns back to the still down for the count Gigasmon.

"Now for Zoe's spirit!" But as soon as he says that Grumblemon seems to wake up and the fractal code, along with the left over spirits, disappears. BurningGreymon launches at him trying to take him down again but the coward begins to dig.

"Me leave while behind!" Grumblemon says and disappears into the ground. Zoe calls out in despair. I wrap my arms around her and she buries her face into my collarbone.

"No! He still has my spirit!" She sobs. I rub her back gently and make her look at me.

"It's ok Zo." I murmur to her then look around at my friends as Takuya lands and returns to normal. "I promise that well work to get it back for you! And then our team will be complete again. Right guys!?" I ask and everyone agrees loudly. "Right! Now let's get heading to the forest terminal!" I say and they cheer at that too. One step closer…just one step.

We all looked up at the three moons of the Digital World. I stood between Koji and Zoe as we stood at the top of a plateau. I hold Zoe's hand tightly in mine, hoping to provide some comfort for her now. She's still depressed over her spirit being gone. I sigh sadly, even in victory something always causes us to lose something precious or be denied something we need or want.

"Isn't that pretty?" Tommy asks us and I smile and nod for his sake. Zoe beside me sighs.

"Yeah, I guess" She murmured and I squeezed her hand gently.

"Come on guys." Takuya says seriously. "We've got a long way to go" He murmured and I couldn't help but feel that that statement was probably the most true thing that I'd ever hear. I feel that even if we reach our destination of the forest terminal, that our adventure will be far from over. At least I have my friends by my side as we go through this crazy adventure.

_I'm waiting for you…Neru_

I look up quickly recognizing the voice in my dreams. But this time I know I'm not dreaming. Who is this voice I always hear and why is she focused on me. I reach out subconsciously to grip Koji's hand as I look up to the moon. He looks over to see my look and grips my hand tightly. It's a silent promise. We would get to the bottom of this, of everything. We will unravel the mysteries that shroud over us even if the truth does hurt. Even if the truth is the very thing that destroys us and our world, shattering us into nothing.

…


End file.
